Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats
by TerriblePersonExtraordinaire
Summary: An evil no one has heard of shows its ugly face, it recuits Giygas and Porky and wages war on Earth. Only the Three Chosen Boys can stop the new threat, but they will have to face numerous trial on their way to save their world and stop time from being destroyed.
1. Prolouge: The Beginning

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Chapter 1 REWRITE**

**Prolouge**

**This is a rewrite of the chapter I wrote because, let's admit, it sucked. So, here's the rewrite! Hopefully it'll be better and get myself more readers.**

* * *

><p><em>Lucas stared at the black figure as it rose into the air against the red and stormy sky. His friends and himsef suddenly found themselves in Tazmillly, looking the same as it did before Lucas set out. However, tremors continue, whirlpools raged, and tornados raged destruction.<em>

_"W-What the hell?!" Kumatora cried, trying to maintain her balance. She looked around, seeing all the chaos surrounding them. "What's going on?! Is the Dragon causing this on purpose?!"_

_"W-Why are we here?! Lucas?!" Duster said, looking at Lucas. He__ didn't answer, he just looked up, staring at the beast. The dragon roared and a bright light flashed across the sky, temporary blinding everyone. When everyone regained their vision, they saw the sky had turned back into its normal, blue color, and the tremors had stopped._

_"Hey, what's going on?" A villager asked, looking around. "WHAT'S THAT?!" he cried, pointing to the massive dragon above them._

_"They're back," Kumatora said, looking around. All of the villagers that had chosen to go to New Pork City were suddenly back. "Is that what Lucas wished for?" she looked around, the village looked the same as it did three years ago. "It's the same as it was before..." she said from what she could remember._

_"Huh?" Lucas said, clutching his head. "I'm sorry, but what happened?"_

_"Lucas, are you all right?" Flint asked kneeling in front of his son. Lucas held his head._

_"I...the Dark Dragon..." he mumbled. "It's..." he didn't get to finish as a loud roar interrupted him. The Dark Dragon looked down at the Island, its large, reptile, red eyes, staring at the village, never blinking._

_Kumatora raised her fists, gritting her teeth, glaring at the large beast. "We're not going to have to fight that thing, are we?" Lucas shook his head._

_"It's not going to attack."_

_"Then what?" Almost as if answering Kumatora's question, the dragon closed its eyes, letting out a soft puff of breath._

"Well done..."_ the five heard. Lucas smiled. _"I wish you all luck. I will re-create the new world, as the one who awakened me wishes for me to..."_ the dragon 'said'._

* * *

><p>All of that had happened three months ago. Life returned to Tazmilly village. Although there were many who questioned what had happened, Pusher for example, the villagers returned to their happy lives, although oblivious to the truth.<p>

Kumatora put her hands in her pockets, walking around the Sunshine Forest, Lucas and Boney right in front of her. The trio stopped at a clearing in the forest and Boney began running around, barking excitedly. Kumatora glanced around. "Why is named the 'Sunshine Forest'? I don't see much Sunshine through these thick trees," she commented.

Lucas thought for a second. "There's more sunshine near the entrance to the forest," he began. "But, other than that...I don't know."

Kumatora chuckled a little. "I bet it was to be ironic-" her head snapped up, sensing something. Lucas' did the same. "Did you feel that?" The blond psychic nodded, looking around frantically. Even Boney looked around, barking in every direction.

"Woof!" he barked to the two of them. _'It doesn't feel good!'_ were his thoughts.

Kumatora cracked her knuckles. "Well, I've been itching for a good fight for a while," she said, smirking. "Lucas, get ready!" Lucas nodded and raised his arms.

"Pk Shield Omega!" he cast, three blue, bubble-like shields appearing around them. "I think it's coming!" he warned, gulping. The three of them looked around, expecting a big bad wanting to take over the world or something like that. They got something completely different. "Look!" Lucas cried. Kumatora turned around to see him pointing at some kind of portal. "What is that?" Kumatora was about to reply when something came out at amazing speeds, going past the two of them. They heard a scream before a loud _thud_ and a crunching sound.

"Oh crap!" was all Kumatora could say, looking at what had happened. It was a boy, he had crashed head-first right into a tree, and he was bleeding. He wore a red cap, a red scarf, a red, white, and blue shirt with a pair of shorts. "Lucas, Pk Lifeup, hurry!" she said, kneeling down right next to the boy. Lucas nodded.

"Is...is he alive?"

"He's breathing," she answered. "Heal him!"

"R-Right!"

Boney howled, looking at the boy and sniffing him.

As this occured, none knew about the new roles they would have to play in their new adventure, not knowing about the boy who appeared from nowhere, of the new dangers they would have to play.

And so, the story began in confusion and mystery, not unlike the previous one.


	2. Arc 1: Ninten's Tale Part 1

**Alright, for all the people who have read the last chapter, sorry for not updating sooner. Feel free to kill me. So here is chapter two of my story, it's longer than ever before! As always reviews are highly appreciated, flames will be used to crush the minds of my enemies, and haters shall be pelted with dead birds.**

**I would also like to thank the people who have reviewed this story and my other story. And remember, in Earthbound, (and Disgaea) the fourth wall doesn't exist! ****And I need to put this here in order to make sense:**

**Pk SuperHealing: Pk Healing Omega, bassically the same thing it does, just under a different name.**

**Pk Freeze Gamma: It does NOT leave an opponent in critical condition.**

**Pk Beam Gamma: It, unfortunatly, DOES NOT KO an opponent in one hit.**

**Pk Fire Omega does not KO all opponents.**

**I am sorry but I'm sure most of you understand. It would be a pretty big plot hole for the upcoming battle in this chapter, well it would be a big plothole for the whole story.**

**Also a bit of a warning to all the readers. This chapter has some imagery that some people may find "disturbing". Nothing too bad though.**

**Disclaimer: Must I do this in every chapter? I don't own any of this! If I did...Well you know what I would do.**

* * *

><p>The Boy from Nowhere Saga Part 2:<p>

Ninten's Tale and the Omega Starman

Podunk, August 6, 1980

August 6th 1967 was the day the first chosen boy, Ninten, was born. In July 21, 1980 Ninten, along with his friends, Lloyd, Ana, and Teddy, stopped the alien Giegue from destroying the world. And August 6th 1980 was about to be Ninten's 13th birthday, also the worst, and deadliest birthday party ever.

"Okay mom, good night!" The young psychic scampered, (who besides me uses that word anymore?) to his bed and fell asleep in just a few minutes.

_**Dream State**_

_Ninten opened his eyes to see... a penguin staring at him an inch away from his face. _

"_Holy Crap!"_

_Ninten jumped back. The penguin didn't seem fazed at all. Ninten, still mildly creped out, checked out his surroundings. He seemed to be in Snowman, there was snow everywhere and the sun was shining. But, there were no trees, no train station, no buildings, no civilization, the only thing in the snowy clearing were Ninten, and the group of penguins that seemingly came out of nowhere. _

'_Okay,' Ninten thought to himself, 'this is the weirdest dream I have ever had. I blame it on that stupid "magic cake".' _

"_Ninten…" _

_Ninten heard the whisper of a feminine voice. He turned around, but saw nothing. _

"_Ninten" _

_The voice was much clearer now._

"_Who are you? Why am I here? Where am I?"_

"_You are here because of destiny"_

_Oh how Ninten hated destiny sometimes. _

"_The Earth is in danger, and only the three who each bare the markings of true heroes can stop the "The Ultimate Evil." Ninten! You are one of those three!" The voice yelled that last part._

'_Great, I have to save the world again. Can't I ever catch a break? Wait… who are the other two?' _

_As if reading his mind, (which, Ninten suspected, it probably did) the voice answered. _

"_One of the other two was born in June 22__nd,__ 1988; the other was born in October 25__th__, 2062" _

"_Well how am I supposed to get the other kids? It'll almost 100 years when the third kid is _**born**!"

"_You shall have the power to travel through time." _

_Ninten widened his eyes. The chance to travel through time? How many twelve year_ _olds got that opportunity? Especially an irresponsible twelve year old like Ninten! That has to be the greatest thing he would ever receive. _

"_Oh and you will only be able to travel to three time periods, and only at specific times at the time periods." _

_And suddenly most of the excitement of traveling through time vanished._

"_Why?" _

"_Simple, we can't have someone as irresponsible as you going through time, for you see, when you travel to a time period, a small hole in the space-time continuom opens. If you were to travel to more time periods you would cause a black hole to erupt and destroy everything." _

_"Damn it! I was really looking foward to fighting dinosaurs. So who are you? Why does your voice sound so familiar? And why can't I see you? _

"_All the questions shall be answered in due time. Now Ninten, along with the power to travel through time, you shall also be given your own offensive PSI power, a special power that only you can use, from the alpha level to the omega level." _

"_Sweet! What is it?" _

"_What is your favorite thing?" _

"_Ummm, I guess techno music. Why?" _

_Just then, a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and struck Ninten from behind._

"_Damn it, that hurt! What the hell was that for?"_

"_That Ninten, was the necessary procedure for you to for you to unlock you hidden powers. Pk Techno Alpha to Omega. And Pk 4__th__-D Slip Beta. _

**Ninten realized the power of Pk Techno Alpha to Omega and Pk 4****th****-D Slip Beta. Ninten felt something warm in his heart. **

_"I don't think I want to learn another PSI move."_

"_Now it is time for you to wake up. Ninten, you must be careful! The Ultimate Evil can corrupt people. Keep a clear head and don't fall under its influence. Remember why you are fighting for. To protect the ones you love. And remember the other kids' name, Lucas and Ness."_

* * *

><p>Ninten woke up in a cold sweat. He looked at his alarm clock, it read 9:00 a.m.<p>

'_Was that dream woman telling the truth? Is it possible? Can I really travel through time? Well, I guess I should talk to my friends about this. _

He got out of bed and decided to call Lloyd, hoping he'll know what he should do.

'_But first, breakfast.'_

* * *

><p>Lloyd's life has gotten better since the battle against Giegue. Not only have his parents come back together, but he is now taking math, science, and engineering summer school classes at the local high school.<p>

Lloyd, experimenting with some technology he _"borrowed" _from George's lab before it got, well destroyed. He had managed, with some help from his father, and the strange scientist in the science room at his school, (who he had never heard from again), to make two, unbreakable, plasma guns.

While Ninten was getting up from his bed, Lloyd was target practicing with, well bull's eyes in his basement, not very creative on Lloyd's part though. I mean, why not a stuffed doll of an enemy, or a Juana, cause those were really annoying. They had so much HP, and could really rise their stats up. Wait, what's going on again? Oh Yeah! So Lloyd was practicing with his plasma guns, until his mother called him to come upstairs.

"Lloyd, I have a surprise for you!"

Lloyd went upstairs to the kitchen, where his mom was preparing pancakes.

"Yes mom?"

"Well," said Lloyd's mother while having a grin on her face, "I just got off the phone with your aunt and made a few arrangements. Your cousin, Kevin, is now going to stay at our house and go to your school so that the two of you can bond.

Lloyd's mother could have sworn she heard a record scratch when she looked at her son, who had a WTF-you-just-ruined-my-life-you-crazy-bitch expression on his face. Luckily for Lloyd his mother couldn't really tell what that expression really meant.

"Now Lloyd, I know you're excited, but there's no need to pull that face."

Wow, sucks to be Lloyd. Well I'm sure all of you must be confused why Lloyd had that expression on his face. Well, Lloyd's cousin, Kevin, usually got Lloyd in horrible situations. Like the time Lloyd ended up in the washing machine with a pillowcase full of bees, or the time Lloyd was pushed into the penguin exhibit in the Podunk zoo, and let's not forget the time Kevin convinced Lloyd to bring bottle rockets to school, and we _all_ know what happened after that, and if you don't, then play Earthbound Zero.

Lloyd trudged up his room, sat down on his chair, and put his head down on his desk.

'_Oh god, what am I supposed to do? Well, maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way. Maybe he'll respect me seeing as I saved the world along with Ninten, Ana, and Teddy.'_

"Oh and Lloyd, "said Lloyd's mother when she barged into his room, "we haven't told Kevin about your adventure. Oh, and take him along to Ninten's birthday party."

The moment Lloyd's mother closed the door Lloyd slammed his head on his desk and sighed.

**Ninten's house, 9:10 a.m.**

Ninten, after finishing up his oreos, made himself a bowl of cereal with milk.

He got a spoon and prepared to dig in with a smile on his face. However, Ninten felt his head begin to hurt.

He clutched his head, but the pain got worse. Ninten closed his eyes, but then he felt something shove his head into the bowl. No matter how many times Ninten struggled, he just couldn't overpower the being.

He heard a voice in his head.

_**'Poor Ninten. Dying before he could actually fight me. Too bad. I was kinda hoping I wouldn't resort to this, but the apple of enlightiment told you may be able to beat me. You and your friends are the first of many that will die, and this planet shall be destroyed, along with all of humanity! With you gone Ness and Lucas _shall dissapeare from existance.' _**_

Ninten countinued to struggle.

**Ana's house 9:10 a.m.**

Ana was currently eating waffles while enjoying the rest of her summer in Snowman. Which is weird, I mean, it's always snowy there, even though it's summer, which doesn't make much sense, but neither does much of the Mother series logic.

Ana, after finishing her waffles, went outside to make a snowman before getting ready to go over Ninten's house, but before she started, Ana's eyes suddenly widened as she started to fell immense pain in her head, and she suddenly collapsed in the snow, facedown. She began to lose conciousness but before Ana fainted she heard a voice in her head.

_"**Ana, you and your friends may have stopped the invasion against Giegue, but in the end, all life on this pitiful planet shall end. The beginning of the end… is here." **_

Ana laid face-down on the snow, her face slowly turning red from frostbite. It then began to snow.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the top of the chateau, two figures were watching the passed out psychic be buried in snow.<p>

"Hah! That stupid psychic is dead! What was her name, though? Ann? Yeah that's it. That stupid bitch, Ann, is dead! Poor Ninten, he's going to find her dead in the snow! That will teach him to oppose our army! That is, _if_ he survives the wrath of our master. But who the hell are we kidding? Haha! Spankety, spankety, spankety!"

The figure continued to laugh. His name... was Porky Minch. He had blond hair in a sort of mushroom hair cut that also covered his eyes, he was wearing a pinstripe suit with red and black stripes, he had blue pants, and was wearing a red tie.

The other figure turned to look at him. The figure was not human, but a starman, though it was slightly different than normal starman. It was bigger than normal starman, it was golden and had spikes on its head and arms, though the most peculiar thing about him was the Greek Omega symbol on its chest.

"Her name was Ana. And she was a powerful PSI warrior."

"Too bad she wasn't powerful enough to _not_ pass out from a simple attack from a pile of useless junk like _you_."

"Would a pile of junk be able to take your life away before you can blink?"

"Now, starman, would that be the wisest move? I am, after all, a valuable member of the whole allegiance, _**unlike you**_. Our master wouldn't be happy to find out that I have been killed by you.

"You'd be surprise Porky."

"Shut up! You're nothing but a worthless machine that will get tossed to the garbage can after your part of the plan has been finished!"

"Funny, that's what I was going to say to you, except replace 'machine' with 'dirty meat bag'."

Porky grinned.

"I like you, you don't take an insult, unlike those spineless cowards you call your people."

"Oh?", the starman said pretending to be surprised, "Spineless cowards just like you? My people have been through worse than you can imagine. 5% of them have been killed when both of the invasions failed, and another 5% were destroyed by our new 'master'."

Porky's grin faded. "Yeah, why did our master do that, seems like a waste of troops."

"Oh? Porky are you getting soft?"

Porky glared at the Starman. "Shut up! You're nothing but a pathetic piece of scap metal!"

Porky looked at Ana, who was halfway buried on snow.

"How long until she dies?"

"In a few minutes Ana will die of hypothermia."

"Good let's get out of here. The cold here bothers me."

The starman nodded. "Pk Teleport Gamma!"

Porky and the starman dissapered, leaving behind a slowly dying Ana.

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd's house 9:11 a.m.<strong>

Lloyd and his family were patiently waiting for the arrival of Kevin. One excited (Lloyd's mother), and the others wishing they could sink into the earth.

Soon enough, a bus came in front of the house and a 13 year old boy came out with a suitcase.

His name was Kevin, he had long, wavy, blond hair, he wore a light blue shirt, Kevin had a pair of black shirts and red sneakers.

Lloyd's mother smiled and greeted Kevin.

Lloyd sighed and started to walk back into the house. "Yo Lloyd!" Only to be stopped by Kevin.

Putting on his most belivable smile he turned around to look at Kevin.

Kevin had honest smile on his face, but Lloyd could see it in his eyes, his eyes were shiny. Just like if someone was telling a joke. Lloyd would never trust his cousin, especially after the bottle rocket and the pillow incident.

Kevin came up to him and said, "Look Lloyd, I'm sorry about all those things that happened. I hope we can still be friends."

Lloyd smiled and said, "Well Kevin, were you the one stuck in a washing machine with a pillowcase full of bees?"

Kevin smile faltered, but only for a second. He had obviously expected Lloyd to forgive him, just like he had numerous times in the past already.

Lloyd went inside while Kevin went to help Lloyd's mother who hadn't seen or heard Lloyd and Kevin's conversation.

He decided to call Ninten.

**Ninten's house 9:11 a.m. **

Ninten stopped struggling, he was out of energy and felt light headed.

_'So this it huh? Well this sucks. I wonder what people will think. The headline wil probably be _"Thirteen year old drowns in bowl of cereal"_ Worst death eve-' _

**_'AAAARRRRGGGGGGG!'_**

Ninten felt the hand release him. He pulled his head from the bowl and took a deep breath.

He turned around to see who had shoved him, but there was no one there.

_**'That bitch may have protected you now Ninten, but your death shall be by MY hands you little brat!' **_

Ninten looked around the kitchen. There was no one there.

"Good morning Ninten."

Ninten turned around to see his mom and his sisters walk into the kitchen.

"Um, Ninten why is there milk and cereal on your face? Did you fall asleep on your bowl or something?", asked Mimmie.

Blushing a little Ninten went into the bathroom and grabbed a towl to clean his face with.

Ninten went into his living room and was about to dial Lloyd's number when the phone started ringing.

He picked it up, his hands shaking as he was still a bit freaked out from his near death experience. Well who wouldn't?

"H-hello?"

"Ninten it's Ana."

Ninten smiled in relief.

"Ninten something happened. Someone or something tried to kill me."

"You too? Well what happened?"

"My head started hurting and then I passed out in the snow."

"Then how did you survive?"

"I don't know, when I woke up I was in my room, it was only a minute after I went outside. Well what happened to you?"

"Something shoved me into my cereal bowl and tried to drown me. I heard a voice in my head saying that I would be the first of many to die."

"I heard a voice in my head too. It said that all life on this planet would die, and that it was the beginning of the end."

"Ana... you don't think it was Giegue... do you?"

"It couldn't be, the voice said "You may have stopped the invasion of Giegue..." so it couldn't be it, unless Giegue isn't working by himself this time around.

Now Ninten was scared. They had barely survived Giegue's first invasion. It was true that Giegue had told Ninten that he would return, but Ninten easily forgot about it, he never put much thought into it.

"Ninten, what about Teddy and Lloyd?"

Ninten could have sworn his heart stopped beating.

He felt ashamed that he never even thought about Teddy and Lloyd, and the fact that they could be dead or that they could be dying right now.

"Ana got to Ellay and get Teddy, I'll go to Merrysville to get Lloyd."

"But Ninte-"

He hung up and was about to go outside, until his mother stopped him.

"Ninten, if you're going to go outside, at least change out of your PJ's first."

After that embarassing moment Ninten ran out side and prepared a PSI move.

"Pk Teleport Alpha!"

Ninten felt the familier sensation starting a simple jog, and then accelerating and nearly breaking the sound barrie. He "felt"his molecules split up and he suddenly found himself in Merrysville.

Ninten ran to Lloyd's house as fast as he could.

"Lloyd!", cried Ninten as he banged his fist into the door. "Are you dying! Are you okay! Answer the damn door!"

Lloyd's father opened the door... and met Ninten's fist, which gave him a bloody nose.

"Oh sorry Mr. ...um... Lloyd's dad"

"Oh it's okay Ninten, I'm used to pain seeing as I got beaten up many times in school... and college.

They shared an awakard moment.

"So can I come inside?"

"Sure."

Ninten ran past Lloyd's father and up the stairs.

He banged his fists into Lloyd's room.

"Lloyd! Are you alright!"

Ninten kept banging on the door. Unfortunatly Ninten didn't notice Lloyd open the door.

"OW! NINTEN! YOU F*CKING HIT ME IN THE FACE!"

Ninten stopped banging and opened his eyes. He grinned sheepesly.

"Why are you doing here anyway? I thought we were going to meet up at your house for the party."

Ninten frowned.

"We were going to, but something came up."

Ninten explained to Lloyd about the near death experiences.

"Yo Lloyd!", yelled a voice from downstairs Ninten did not recognize. "Are we going to this party or not?"

Lloyd slapped his forehead.

"Oh crap Ninten, my cousin is here and my mom wants him to go with me to the party."

Ninten heard someone run up the stairs.

He turned to see a blond kid with a scowl on his face.

"Who are you?", asked the blond kid, the scowl still on his face.

Ninten glared at him and turned to Lloyd.

"We have to take _this guy _with us?"

Lloyd nodded.

"Hey! Who the heck _are_ you?"

Ninten turned around and almost yelled at the kid.

"My name is Ninten. And you're lucky I can't beat the crap out of you right now!"

The boy grinned.

"If you're a friend of Lloyd's then you couldn't even beat a butterfly."

Ninten's face turned red.

Lloyd heard a crash in his room. It didn't take a genious to know what happened. Ninten's psychic powers broke something in his room... again. He hoped it wasn't his lamp again.

"Ninten, shouldn't we be heading to your house?"

Ninten turned to Lloyd, his face turning back to its original color, though he still looked pissed.

"You sure we have to take him?"

"Lloyd!", yelled Lloyd's mother from downstairs. "You're father and I are going to a fancy restuarant. And remember to take your cousin to the party! Or else you're grounded!"

Lloyd facepalmed.

"Does that answer your question?"

Ninten just facepalmed.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god I want to kill this little punk so bad.", Ninten whispered to Lloyd. The 13 year-old heroes were in front of Ninten's house, Kevin had already gone inside and gotten aquanted with Ninten's family. Of course they <em>love<em> the kid.

"Ninten you can't kill him, I might get grounded, unless no one found the body.", Lloyd whispered back to Ninten.

"Well let's take him out when Ana- OH MY GOD WHERE'S ANA? Oh and Teddy."

Ninten put two of his fingers on each of his temples and began to concentrate his psychic powers.

_'Ana, are you okay? Where are you?'_

_'Ninten? What's wrong?'_

_'Oh my god Ana are you okay?'_

_'Yeah, and Teddy's okay.'_

_'Thank god, where are you, anyway?'_

_'I'll give you a hint.'_

"Right behind you." whispered someone into Ninten's ear.

"HOLY SH*T!"

Ninten jumped about 10 feet in the air while screaming like a little girl.

"Wow Ninten, and I thought Lloyd screamed like a little girl.", said a grinning Teddy. Ana, with a smile on her face, was standing next to him.

Ninten was about to say a smart-ass respond when he smelled smoke.

"Hey Teddy, have you been smoking, or is it Mick again?"

Teddy frowned. "The live show caught on fire."

"Someone tried to kill you too?"

"Well... it wasn't a person. The show just caught on flames. Ana saw the whole thing. The weirdest part is that the sprinklers never came on. If Ana wasn't there I don't think I would have made it."

Ninten turned to Ana. "What happened?"

"Well... ", Ana started. "It started a few minutes after I arrived. The Live Show didn't have that many costumers, probably because it was so early in the morning. Anyway the stage caught on fire, but I didn't see anything or anyone that could have started the fire. Luckily there wasn't anyone performing. I tried using Pk Freeze, but the fire kept spreading. it wasn't a normal fire, it seemed to spread faster, and it seemed even hotter than usually fire. The sprinklers didn't go off, even though the was plenty of smoke. The owner didn't make it out." Ana looked down with a sad look on her face.

_'Ana..."_, Ninten though.

"Well, maybe the main target wasn't Teddy."

Everyone looked at Lloyd.

"If whoever or whatever wanted to kill Teddy, why wouldn't it have waited for Teddy to go to the stage? It may have tried to kill someone else."

Lloyd tuned to Ana. "How close were you to the stage?"

"I was pretty close."

"What level of Pk Freeze did you use?"

"I used Gamma level."

Lloyd looked in deep concentration.

"The attacker must be a PSI user! It all fits! The attacker's main targets were Ninten and Ana. The only PSI users in our team. Maybe the attacker didn't want any PSI users in his or her way! It makes sense seeing as Ninten never saw who his attacker. He or she could have used telekenises to push Ninten into his bowl. It could have been..."

Lloyd's face sifted from exictement to pure terror.

"It could have been Giegue."

"No."

Everyone turned to Ana.

"Ninten, remeber Mt. Itoi?"

_Flashback_

_Ninten, Ana, and Teddy were fighting a Juana and two Gigaborg on Mt. Itoi. _

_Teddy ran up to one of the Gigaborg and began dueling him. _

_"Pk Freeze Gamma!" _

_Ana attacked the second Gigaborg._

_It was now just Ninten vs the Juana._

_Ninten ran up to Juana, his bat in his hand, ready for anything... or so he thought._

_The Juana swiftly kicked Ninten in the stomach, sending him flying into a nearby tree._

_Ninten got up and tried again. This time the Juana delivered a swift side kick to his face._

_Ninten flew into a rock this time._

_Ninten got back up. His face was turning red from fury. _

_He attacked again. The Juana blocked._

_"Pk Fire Gamma."_

_The Juana unleashed a wave of fire. Ninten was burned but he kept coming. The Juana tried to punch him, but Ninten jumped to the left and hit the Juana as hard as he could with his base ball bat. The Juana recoiled, Ninten took his chance and struck again. Sparks began to come out of the Juana's body and its head began to smoke. _

_"The unit is in critical condition. The unit is in critical condition. This unit must be taken to the repair dock. This unit must be taken to the repair dock."_

_Ninten grinned. The battle would soon be over. He ran to the Juana. He swung his bat and unleashed a SSSSMMMMAASSH!, on the Juana's head, which came clean off._

_"Yeah!"_

_Ninten raised his bat up in the air in victory, only to be elbowed in the back of his head by one of the Gigaborg. He was knocked out._

_Flashback End_

"How could I?", Ninten said sarcastically.

"Didn't you feel something, or someone, like a presence there while we were climbing, something, evil?"

Ninten thought for a second.

"Yeah, I guess I did feel something, but it was kinda faint."

"That presence has to be Giegue. I felt it become stronger the higher we got. If Giegue was near I would have felt him. And the voice said, 'you may have stopped the invasion of Giegue...',"

Lloyd interjected.

"So we're dealing with a psychic murderer, one who would kill anyone to get what he or her wants."

That put a damper on the atmosphere.

"Oh yeah guys I had a dream about-", Ninten was then interrupted by Kevin.

"Yo Lloyd! Ninten's mother says to come inside!"

"God I hate your cousin Lloyd."

"I completely understand Ninten."

"So Ninten what was that about a dream?", asked Ana.

"Yeah okay so here's what happened."

On the way inside Ninten quickly told the others about his dream.

"Ninten this _has_ to be the stupidest and craziest thing you have ever told me", said Lloyd as the group sat down on the kitchen table, Kevin was watching TV in the living room. "Yet I believe you completely, and that kinda worries me."

"Well compared to everything else we've been through, it kinda makes sense.", said Ana with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, it's about as crazy as something like going into an alternative world based on the conciousnes of a dead person who was abducted by aliens and was then taken to the end of the universe. Yet that happened to us.", said responded Lloyd.

"Still traveling through time? And how come you haven't told us about this before?"

"Well after almost dying, meeting your cousin, talking about the who could have done this, it kinda slipped my mind."

"Ninten, sometimes you worry me."

"Hey Lloyd what's 23 times 2654?"

"61,042."

"Nerd."

"At least my I.Q points aren't in the ones digits."

"Look ladies you can continue this argument later, but we have a murderer in our hands", said Teddy.

"Fine, what's the plan Lloyd?", asked Ninten.

"Well... the question is if we travel through time first, or stay here on the defensive and see if the murderer attemps another strike. We might have to stay here today and then set out tomorrow. We should pack up some supplies. And we should also test out Ninten's new abilities first, to see how powerful they are and if we can pick which time period to go to. Also we must pick which one we should go to first if we have that option."

"Okay so i think we should-"

"Ninten! Happy Birthday!"

Ninten's mother brought out a huge chocolate cake with vanilla frosting on it, with oreos! on top!

Ninten mouth began to water. He grapped a spoon and a fork and got ready to dig in.

"Kevin! Come into the kitchen! The cake is all ready!"

Kevin came into the kitchen... and then he looked at Ana.

Everyone, well almost everyone since Ninten was still looking at the birthday cake, knew what that look on Kevin's face meant.

Kevin fell in love with Ana.

Ana, never losing her cool, just moved closer to Ninten.

Kevin still had that look on his face.

_Now_ Ana was losing her cool.

_"Ninten"._ Whispered Ana.

"Mom can we eat now?"

"Sure."

Ninten, began gourging himself with the cake. Lloyd, Ana, and Teddy just face palmed.

**"Ninten Franklin and friends! Come out with your hands up! We have you surrounded!"**

Ninten and his friends looked at each other in shock. The voice sounded like a human using a cheap megaphone.

Ninten's mother went into the living. She came back into the kitchen with a worried look on her face.

"They're strange people outside wearing pigmasks."

Kevin in the meantime tried to get closer to Ana.

**"Come out with your hands up! We promise you we will NOT shoot you with lazers-"**

"You idiot you weren't say that part!"

"I told him we WEREN'T going to shoot him with lazers.

"You just demoted moron."

"But I'm a private."

"You're now a water boy."

"Is that even a real rank?"

"It is now."

"I hate this army."

"And this army hates you."

Everyone inside the house sweatdropped anime style, except Kevin who was still looking at Ana.

"So, what now? Do we fight or do we run?", asked Lloyd.

Ninten grinned, "We fight."

**"Ninten Franklin! You and your friends get out of the house with your hands' up! We have the house surrounded!"**

"Screw you!", yelled Ninten from inside the house.

"Then you leave us no choice! We shall use force! Men, get your lazers ready!"

The pigmasks began to aim their guns at the door, getting ready to shoot.

The door slightly opened.

The pigmasks' widened their eyes. A few of them even wet their pants. They weren't expecting Ninten and his friends to give themselves up so willingly.

"Pk Fire Gamma!"

A burst of flames shot out of the door. Several pigmasks were hit.

While most pigmasks just dropped their guns and ran around in circles, (most who did weren't even on fire), some of the higher rank ones began to shoot.

Ninten ran out the door.

"Pk Power Shield!"

A shield of blue energy surrounded Ninten blocking all the lazers and sending them back to the pigmasks.

* * *

><p>A group of silhuettes sat in a table in front of a screen, watching the "battle" between the pigmasks and Ninten's group.<p>

"This is pathetic! Are these seriously our troops? Most of them are just running around in circles! You stupid pig heads! Stop being on fire! No wonder their Porky's troops.", said a young girl in the table.

"Shut up! It's not like _you're _doing anything!"

"I'm a special unit. I don't need to do grunt work, but apperantly grunt work is too much for your troops."

"You're nothing compared to me!"

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you, except add a 'stupid pig head' to that sentence. Why are you even defending them? They're pathetic, or are you jealous that the starmen can do a better job than your troops?"

"Hah! Yeah right! Those hunks of junk couldn't take out Ninten's group when they were weaker."

"Well _they_ woulduse a sneak attack, unlike your pigmasks."

"Enough!", yelled a particualy tall silhuette.

"Omega Starman, capture Ninten and his friends and his family and bring them to me."

"Understood."

The Omega Starman used Pk Teleport Gamma and dissapered in a flash of light.

"There's no way it can do it."

"It probably do a better job than you pork face."

"Screw you!"

* * *

><p>Ninten grinned. They had beaten the pigmasks easily! They only took a few hits before the got knocked out!<p>

"Okay guys let's eat the cake!"

Ninten was about to go into the house when a flash of light happened.

He turned around to see a golden starman, twice as big as any other starman, it had spikes on its head and arms, and it had the Omega symbol on its chest.

"Ninten Franklin, I am the Omega Starman. The latest starman ever created. I am the perfect machine. I shall- wait where are you going?"

Ninten was walking towards his home.

"Huh? Oh you want to fight?"

"Noooo, I want to have tea party."

"I didn't know machines had sarcasm."

"I didn't think a simpleton like you would know what sarcasm means."

"Do you want a fight or not?"

"Yes, are you going to fight me?"

"I'll send you into the scrap heap."

**(AN: Battle theme: Persona 3 Unavoidable Battle, here's the URL: /watch?v=ZU8zTlthWDo&feature=relmfu )**

_'Alright guys I have a plan. Teddy, you and me rush it. Ana, you and Lloyd attack when you have an opening.', _Ninten told his friends through his psychic powers.

Ninten and Teddy, bat and katana at hand, ran towards the the Omega Starman. The Omega Starman retaliated by jumping bat when they swung their weapons.

Ninten, not one to be discouraged, swung again, this time hitting the starman, however the starman countered.

"Pk Freeze Gamma!"

Ninten was blown back by the icy wind thrown by the starman.

Teddy tried slashing it a few times with his Katana, it didn't seem to do much damage.

"Pk Fire Beta!"

"Pk PSI Shield Beta!"

Teddy saw a shield appear before him and protect him from the flames.

He slashed again following it up with a punch.

The starman recoiled, it then kicked Teddy in the stomach, knocking him back. The starman never saw Ninten coming.

Ninten jumped and swung his bat at its head, causing it to stumble, Ana and Lloyd hit it with a Pk Fire Gamma and a few plasma shots.

The Starman was knocked back.

"Pk PSI Shield Beta!"

"Pk Shield off!"

The shield the starman summoned was shattered by Ana.

Teddy slashed at the Starman from behind.

The Starman turned and slammed into Teddy.

Lloyd shot the starman again.

"Pk Beam Omega!"

4 seperate beams hit the team. Ninten and Ana's Frankling Badges blocked the beams and sent them back to the Starman.

The Starman was launched back into a tree. He noticed a knocked out pigmask captain.

"Pk Healing Omega!"

The pigmask captain was revived.

"Pigmask, attack!"

The pigmask ran straight to Ninten, only to get KO'd.

Lloyd fired his plasma shots. Ana used Pk Thunder. Teddy slashed away at the starman. Ninten dodged the starman's attacks and landed some pretty impresive hits.

The starman looked wrecked after suffering from so many hits.

The Omega Starman was dented in several places. Yet it continued to stand.

"Not so perfect anymore, huh?"

The starman gazed at Ninten.

"Initiating self repearing system."

Ninten's eyes widened as the starman's dents completely disappered.

"Pk Teleport Gamma!"

The starman disappered in a flash of light.

Ninten looked around, trying to find the starman.

"NINTEN!"

"Pk Thunder Sigma!"

Ninten felt a huge amount of pain. He could feel the electricity traveling through his body. Ninten blacked out from the pain. The last thing hhe heard was Ana screaming, and the starman yelling out, "Pk Fire Sigma!"

* * *

><p><em>"Ninten... wake up. The world needs you. Ninten... please wake up. Ninten, your friends have been captured. Ninten! Wake up!"<em>

_Ninten opened his eyes._

_He was in the dream place again. He looked around. No one was there with him, except a penguin._

_"Why are you here anyway? You're a penguin."_

_"Ninten... you've been knocked out. Your friends have been defeated by the Omega Starman."_

_That feminine voice was back. Ninten looked all around, still trying to find the voice._

_"What? Wake me up! I'll rip that thing to shreds!", yelled Ninten angrily._

_"Ninten... You must understand. They have been taken along with your family and Kevin. Where? I do not know.", said the voice filled with sorrow and regret._

_"Wake me up then! I'll find them myself!"_

_"Ninten, you cannot. Right now the important thing is that you're safe. I managed to send you to a safe place before the starman could take you as well."_

_"Then why couldn't you do the same for them?", Ninten replied angrily._

_"It took a lot of my energy to save just you. I am sorry Ninten."_

_Ninten was still angry._

_He turned to the penguin, who was looking at him with a sort of pitiful look on his face._

_Ninten glared at the penguin. He was shaking with anger. He took out his baseball bat and swung._

_The penguin fell without a sound. Ninten still wasn't done. He still kept hitting the penguin with his bat. The penguin didn't make a sound but Ninten didn't care. He was enraged beyond belief._

_He was still shaking with anger. He wanted to destroy the starman, rip it to shreds, and those pigmasks. For the first time in his life... Ninten wanted to kill._

_He relished at the thought. He was going to kill them. He would make them suffer, make them feel the pain Ninten is feeling right now._

_Ninten began to laugh. He would kill them all! Not just the pigmasks though. He would kill _everyone.

_No matter who they were, they would feel his suffering. Ninten laughed even harder. All of them. Even Ana. He would keep her alive though. He would make her watch as he killed them all._

_"Ninten! Don't fall prey to HIS corruption!"_

_But Ninten wasn't listening. And then... something began to change about Ninten's heart. Ninten couldn't feel it, but his heart was slowly begining to change. It was being corrupted. Ninten's eyes began to change as well. His blue eyes began to turn blood-red. _

_"Take a melody..."_

_Ninten stopped laughing and looked behind him. There were several penguins looking at him, with big and warm brown eyes. He glared at them and got his bat ready. _

_'They_ would be the first ones.'_ Ninten thought to himself while grinning._

_"Simple as can be..."_

_Ninten's eyes widened, his grin turned into a frown. He knew that song._

**'Kill them!'**

_Ninten clutched his head. The voice that had tried to kill him was back._

_"Give it some words and... sweet harmony..."_

**'Kill them now!'**

_"Raise your voices..."_

**'Kill them NOW!'**

_"All day long now..."_

**'Kill THEM NOW!'**

_"Love grows strong now..."_

**'KILL THEM NOW YOU FOOLISH BOY!'**

_"Sing a melody of love, oh ooh love..."_

_Ninten fell to his knees and still clutched his head. He felt pain like he never thought possible._

_He began to cry._

_Ninten closed his eyes and wished for the pain to go away._

_Ninten never noticed how the sun mysteriously disappeared, nor did he notice the being that began to appear before him._

_Ninten could feel the pain in his head slowly go away. He opened his slowly eyes to see four lightning bolts coming towards him._

_He never got the chance to dodge. Ninten was sent flying back. Ninten looked at his attacker._

_It wasn't human nor a starman. It was an eye that was sideways. Had it not attacked Ninten with such a powerful attack Ninten would have laughed, but this wasn't a laughing matter._

_The eye had a red pupil and a yellow iris._

_It seemed to glare at Ninten._

**'You fool. Letting that song have so much power over you. And I thought you would be a worthy minion.'**

_Ninten glared at the eye. He reached down, grabbed his bat, and got into a fighting position._

**'So you wish to throw your life away by fighting me. Very well. Though not in this form.'**

_Red mist began to surround the eye. The mist was thick enough so that Ninten couldn't see through it._

_A few second later, the mist began to disappear. When Ninten saw his opponent he gasped._

_The eye, had transformed into Ninten._

_Well, there were a few differences. For one, the "Other Ninten" didn't have a scarf. And the shirt was different. And the hat was tipped sideways, and his eyes were different, they were red._

_"So you decided to copy me? Lame."_

_The Other Ninten just grinned._

_"Are you going to attack?"_

_The Other Ninten responded by running towards the real Ninten, with a bat in his wand._

_Ninten countered it with his own bat._

**(AN: Battle theme: Soul Eater opening 2 song, the full version. Here's the URL: /watch?v=-epTJPA2O80&feature=related. )**

_Ninten and the Other Ninten tried to outmuscle each other with Ninten managing to overpower the other. Ninten swung to the Other Ninten's head. The Other Ninten faltered, but for only a second. It grinned before tackling Ninten onto the ground._

_The Other Ninten quickly stood up and got into a position to bring down his its baseball bat onto Ninten's face._

_"Pk Powershield!"_

_Just as the Other Ninten brought down its bat Ninten put up a powershield just in the nick of time._

_The Other Ninten stumbled back from the shock. It growled as Ninten stood back up with a smirk on his face._

_"What wrong? I thought I was going to 'throw my life away fighting you'", Ninten taunted._

_The Other Ninten merelywaved his hand and the red mist came back._

_Ninten swore under his breath. He couldn't see anything in this damn mist!_

_When the mist started to clear whoever the voice was that was trying to kill him wasn't copying Ninten anymore, but a thirteen year old blondd kid with an orange and yellow stripped shirt and a cowlick. The kid had a maniacal smile on his face, and his eyes had an insane glint to them._

_"Well Ninten, are you going to defeat me?"_

_Ninten glared at Blondie._

_"Just because you changed your form doesn't mean you can beat me!"_

_Ninten charged towards Blondie._

_Ninten swung._

_Blondie's bat intercepted Ninten's attack._

_Ninten tried to outmuscle Blondie. It turned out to be a mistake. _

_"Pk Offense Up Alpha!"_

_Ninten's eyes widened as Blondie began overpowering him. _

_"Pk Offense Down Alpha!"_

_Ninten began to overpowering Blondie again._

_Blondie grinned an ugly smile before disappearing, making Ninten lose his balance for a bit, but a bit was all Blondie needed._

_"Pk Love Omega!"_

_Ninten fell back from the blast. He never saw it coming._

_"Pk Rockin' Omega!"_

_He never saw that one coming either._

_Ninten looked up to see Blondie turn back into the Other Ninten._

_"So you can use PSI attacks too?"_

_The Other Ninten continued to grin._

_"It doesn't matter. I'll still finish you off!"_

_Ninten charged._

_"Pk Shield Beta!"_

_Ninten swung too late. A yellow-ish shield surrounded the Other Ninten. It acted just like a Powershield, it took the strenght of Ninten's swing and sent it right back at him, making him recoil for just an instance. But an instance was all the Other Ninten needed._

_Ninten was hit in the head with the Othet Ninten's baseball bat. He fell facedown. _

_Ninten felt something pin him into the ground._

_"Come on Ninten," said the Other Ninten. "You can do better than that can't you?_

_Ninten was beyond pissed off. He was literally shaking with anger._

_"What's wrong? How come your shaking?"_

_Ninten struggled to get up, but he was still pinned._

_"Don't think you'll be able to win that easily. Though I want to ask a few questions before I kill you, if you answer them, I promise to make your death as painless as possible."_

_Ninten continued to struggle. _

_"First question. How did a song like that stop you from being corrupted?"_

_Ninten refused to answer. Then the intense pain came back._

_"Y-you... b-bastard. I hate you!"_

_Ninten clutched his head. The pain seemed to be getting worse by the second._

_"Oh? You refuse to answer my simple question? Very well."_

_Ninten screamed from the pain. It was too much. Tears were freely running down his cheeks._

_"Scream you worthless brat! Beg me for death!_

_"Screw you!" Ninten said through grinted teeth._

_"Very well. Then I'll just have to end your miserable life you little brat."_

_Ninten didn't care. The pain was so unbearable, he would gladly accept death._

_"DIE!"_

_Ninten closed his eyes and prepared for the worst._

**_"AAARRRRRGGGGG! nOt aGIan YOU-AAAAHHHHHH!"_**

_Ninten felt the pain stop and also felt that he was no longer pinned to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw light had come back to where ever he was. Surprisingly the light did not hurt his eyes. The light felt warm. _

_He heard a voice._

_"Ninten... help will come to those who ask the right people."_

_Ninten watched as the light vanished._

**_"I WILL KILL YOU!"_**

_Ninten turned around and almost cringed at the horrible sight. _

_The being couldn't even be described as something human, animal, or mechanic._

_It seemed to be a monster of red slime and a deformed face. Slime continued to drip from its body._

_"You've seen better days haven't you?"_

**_"DIE!"_**

_The figure used a Pk move. Though Ninten wasn't sure what move it was. It didn't say the move's name, and the move didn't look familiar._

_"Pk PSI Shield Alpha."_

_The shield was broken by the attack, but Ninten wasn't hit. _

_"Pk Offense Up Alpha!"_

_Ninten felt a surge of energy._

_He grinned a cocky smile. He would take whoever was messing with him and rescue his friends, no matter what._

_"Well? Aren't you going to attack?"_

_The creature growled._

_"Come on! I'm dying of boredom here!"_

_Ninten honestly was worried for his friends, but he couldn't let the creature know that._

_He had to be confident, or else the creature already won._

_He charged._

* * *

><p><strong>And the award for the most cliched ending to a long chapter that took forever to write goes to...ME! I'm so proud, I have myself to thank for procrastinating this for so long, and I bet I just misspelled that.<strong>

**But honestly folks, I'm sincerly sorry to all who have waited. I hope I'll be able to upload the next chapter of "A Sappy Mother 3 Love Story" a LOT sooner. Thank you for all of your patience, and I thank all my reviewers, you guys are awesome. Now don't let that go to your head. So now for a dramatic epilouge of this chapter!**

**Will Ninten save his friends and the defeat the entity that's been messing with his head? Or will he lose?**

**-The ImperfectDarkOne**

**(P.S. Five bucks he'll lose.)**

**P.P.S. What does "P.S." stand for anyway?**


	3. Arc 1: Ninten's Tale Part 2

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Chapter 3: The Boy from Nowhere Saga**

**Ninten's Tale, Part 3**

**Ninten's Hope**

**Where we last left off, Ninten was fighting a strange being that was messing with his head and trying to turn him into a cold-blooded killer. Luckily, a group of penguins arrived (don't ask) and sang the Eight Melodies to him, returning him to normal.**

**Then, Ninten faced off against the creature, which kept shifting forms into a blond kid and a lookalike of Ninten. Ninten was no match, but then, a light came and weakened the creature, turning it into a pile of red slime.**

**Now Ninten faces off against the evil entity. Will he win and save his friends? Or will he die? All of these questions, (Yeah...probably not. :P) and less, shall be revealed in chapter 3 of "Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats"!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I sadly don't own the Earthbound/Mother Series. Why must I keep saying this? If I did, don't you think this would be released as a manga or an anime, or better yet, a GAME? Nintendo, please consider remaking the Mother series, and bringing it to the US too! But that's enough of my rant.**

**A/N: Please enjoy the following presentation.**

**WARNING: This chapter may cause your head to explode due to its epic awesomeness. If your head explodes, please contact your doctor. **_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

**I also would like to thank Yoshi's Best Pal for Beta'ing this chapter. Thank you! And to all of you reading this, also go and check out his stories.**

* * *

><p><em>Ninten charged. The moment he got within range of the being, he swung. Unfortunately for him, the creature didn't seem fazed at all, and the bat was sucked into the being, along with Ninten. <em>

_Ninten's eyes widened with this realization and tried to pull his bat back, but found that it was stuck. Ninten tried letting go of the bat, but couldn't let go. It was strange because Ninten's hands hadn't been pulled into the being just yet._

_Ninten struggled to get his bat back, but was soon getting pulled into the being as well._

_"Crap! Let go of me!" Ninten yelled, panic overwhelming him._

_Soon, Ninten's arms were completely pulled in. Ninten continued struggling._

I've come too far to lose now! _Ninten thought as he kept struggling. His thoughts, however, didn't give him any hope as he was being pulled in. Ninten closed his eyes and shed a tear_.

Someone...help me. At least...help my friends. Ana...I miss you, _Ninten thought as he closed his eyes and shed several more tears. He was afraid...not of dying...but for the safety of his friends and family._

_He...began to pray silently for the safety of his friends and family. That was the last thing Ninten remembered doing before he lost consciousness after being completely pulled into the creature._

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas' time, Tazmilly Village.<strong>

Lucas was helping with his father, Flint, tend to the sheep when he got the message through his PSI powers.

Or, rather, Lucas stumbled, tripped over a sheep, stepped on Boney, and hit his head on one of the walls in his house. _Then _he got the message.

Lucas heard the message in his head.

"_Someone... help me. At least...help my friends. Ana...I miss you." _Lucas' eyes widened in shock as the voice pleaded for aid. He wanted to help...but first he had to apologize to Boney and Flint. Boney was glaring at him while nursing his injured tail. Flint was just staring at Lucas.

"Sorry, Dad. Sorry, Boney," Lucas said, ashamed and looking down onto the ground. Lucas felt his father ruffle his hair before he went back inside. Lucas looked sideways at Boney.

"Woof." Boney barked.

"_I'll forgive you if you take me for a walk," _was what he really meant.

Lucas smiled. "Sure Boney. I'll even invite Kumatora."

With the thought of going to visit his crush again, Lucas stood up and walked in the direction of a newly built house for the Princess of the now-destroyed Osohe Castle. Along the way, Lucas prayed for the safety of Ninten and his friends. The funny thing, Lucas now realized, was that he had no idea how he knew the name of the person who sent that message.

* * *

><p><strong>Ness' time, Eagleland, Onett<strong>

"Ness! Time to wake up!" yelled Ness' little sister, Tracy. Ness groaned. It was summer, for God's sake! Wasn't it the season to sleep in and go to sleep late?

Despite this, Ness somehow managed, by some strange miracle, to sit up and actually get out of bed!

Ness was going to go out of his room and into the bathroom when he felt great pain in his head. He clutched his head hard enough to draw blood as the pain intensified.

Just when Ness thought his head was going to explode the pain stopped, and he heard a message. He looked around but found no one, but even though Ness had no idea who sent the message, he knew what he had to do.

With all speed, Ness began to pray for the saftey of Ninten and his friends.

_Ninten woke up seeing absolutely nothing but darkness. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, and he couldn't hear anything._

_It was like either being dead or swimming in a giant bowl of tapioca. _(Take your pick; either one works.)

_Ninten began to panic. Would he stay here for the rest of his life? Would he eventually die here? What about his friends and family? Would they die too?_

_After several minutes, Ninten began to think he'd die of boredom._

I'm so bored, _Ninten thought to himself. _Is this thing going to kill me anytime soon?

_Ninten closed his eyes. He wasn't going to get out of here, was he? He felt despair wash over him._

"Ninten..." _Ninten opened his eyes. Did he just hear someone?_

"Ninten…" _That definitely confirmed it._

_Ninten tried looking around as much as he could, since he couldn't move his neck...or anything besides his eyes. Nevertheless, Ninten kept searching for the source of the voice._

"Ninten, please be okay. All of you...please be okay...don't give up hope."

_It sounded like a boy around Ninten's age. _

* * *

><p><strong>Tazmilly Village, Lucas' time.<strong>

Lucas walked back into his house and hoped his prayers had gotten to Ninten. Even though he wasn't sure who Ninten was, he knew he needed all the help he could get.

Then, he felt it. He clutched his head as he felt pure pain in like someone trying to crack his head open. It felt like someone trying to crack his open head like a walnut.

"_**So you pray for his safety? Well then, I guess you must be taught a lesson," **_an entity spoke into Lucas' mind before laughing a sadistic laugh.

Lucas' body moved towards the table, where Flint's home-made knife rested. Lucas' eyes widened with fear as his hand grabbed the knife. He tried to stop himself, but he couldn't.

"_**Heheheh. Don't worry, Lucas. I won't kill you just yet. But you'll soon wish you were dead."**_

Lucas' hand held the knife firmly…and slowly brought it to his face. Lucas shed a tear, his first since Claus had died in his arms, victim of one of his own lightning bolts which had been reflected by Lucas' Franklin Badge.

_Someone, please help, _Lucas thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninten dream(?), Ninten's Timeline<strong>

"Ninten! Don't lose hope!"

_A different voice this time. It sounded farther away...and a bit annoying._

_Ninten looked for the source of the voices. When he didn't find anything he began to think the creature was now messing with him; to give him false hope and then crush it completely._

_Ninten was now officially _(surprise, surprise)_ pissed off. In a blind rage, he struggled to get out with the only thought in his head being that he was going to murder whatever or whoever this was that was messing with him._

_Surprisingly, Ninten's arm moved a little bit. Ninten stopped and tried to absorb this new knowledge in his head. That took a few minutes. _(Huh, I guess Lloyd was right about Ninten being an idiot.)

_After several minutes of Ninten thinking and doing nothing like a moron, he finally attempted his escape._

_Using all the anger, which was easy, him being such a hothead and all, he tried moving. _

_After several moments, Ninten managed to raise his hand up and open his mouth._

_"PK Offense Up Alpha! PK Quick Up!"_

_Now Ninten was moving more efficiently and he could feel his hopes getting high. He would get out and he would...Ninten stopped._

_What would he do? It's not like he thought of a plan, and even if he got out, what could he do? Attacking psychically won't work and he had no idea how to use that offensive PSI move that dream lady claimed she taught him._

_What could he do? He had no plans, he had no way to fight...and... he had no one to help his depression. _

_In Ninten's journey to stop Giegue, the only thing that helped him keep on fighting and keep his hope were his friends. Even the Great Flying Men helped Ninten with his ever-growing dispair while trying to stop the invasion. Though, when the first Great Flying Man died before Ninten's eyes, he almost lost it. He grew depressed and bonded a little with the man who was forgotten._

_Eventually, however, Ninten was forced to ignore him so that he could continue with his journey, which nearly caused Ninten's heart to break in two, seeing as he had lost a friend and was forced to torture another person who didn't even deserve it._

_Then Ninten escaped Magicant and made it to Merrysville. There, he met Lloyd and decided to help him out and get him a bottle rocket...well, because Ninten felt really sorry for Lloyd and hoped that maybe if he did this one good deed then maybe he'll feel a little better._

_Proving that Murphy's Law was one hundred percent true, however, Ninten soon regretted that choice. As it turned out, the factory where he was going to get the bottle rockets from was like some messed up maze crawling with enemies. So, after nearly dying to get those bottle rockets, Lloyd decided to help Ninten out in his journey to collect the melodies. Lloyd, surprisingly, managed to get Ninten out of his brief depression. _

_However, now Ninten had no one. Neither his family nor his friends could help him. So Ninten just stopped and closed his eyes in despair yet again, not realizing none of these thoughts...were his own._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in an unknown location.<p>

Inside a crystal castle, three figures in cloaks were watching Ninten through a large mirror.

Two of the figures looked at the third in worry. The third figure was glaring at the mirror.

"This can't be! How can Ninten suddenly just give up like that?" the third figure yelled, clearly angry.

"His thoughts are being influenced. He can't tell which are his own thoughts and which are not. Ninten's too mentally weak to fight this foe," said another of the figures.

The third figure turned around.

"But even so, Ninten, even when facing Giegue, never gave up," the third figure argued back.

"But Ninten's friends were the ones who supported him. Now that they're gone, Ninten has no one to help him," the figure argued back.

"Instead of arguing, shouldn't we be helping Ninten?" the second figure asked.

The first figure sighed. "It's not that simple. We can't directly interfer too many times. We've already helped Ninten twice now."

The second figure glared at the first. "So we just abandon Ninten when he needs help?"

"I didn't say that! But Ninten's on his own now, we already broke ancient laws before, we can't break them again," the first figure said as it looked down to the floor in shame and dispair.

The second figure wanted to argue, but saw no point. Instead, the figure turned to the mirror and said, "Show us Lucas."

The first figure cocked its head up in shock. "What are you doing?"

"If we can't save Ninten, then maybe Lucas and Ness can."

"But all their prayers did was make Ninten angry!"

"It gave him determination to keep going!"

"That's...true..." The first figure said, having no other remark left to spare.

"Good. Now let's hope that-" The third figure never got to finish its sentence because the moment it took a look at the screen, it bolted out of the room without saying a word.

The two figures looked at the mirror in shock. There they saw Lucas, with a knife to his face...and he was holding the knife.

"Well, since we're going to get in trouble for breaking ancient rules...again, we might as well go and help Ninten," the first figure said, resigned.

* * *

><p><em>Ninten, still bored by the way, was surprised he wasn't dead yet. He figured by now the creature was just messing with him. He was also surprised he wasn't getting angry like usual, but he thought little about it. For some reason, Ninten just couldn't be motivated. To do what? Well, to do anything. He didn't even feel motivated to think!<em>

"Ninten..."

_Ninten ignored the voice, despite the fact that the voice sounded different._

"Ninten...!"

_Ninten, not surprisingly, kept ignoring the voice._

"NINTEN! RESPECT YOUR ELDERS BY LISTENING TO THEM!"

_Unfortunately for the voice, Ninten was used to being yelled at to listen because of his teachers. _

"...I will give you Oreos if you listen."

_That (Finally!) got Ninten's attention. "What do you want?" Ninten asked._

"Do you know what you are fighting?"

_"Does it matter? It's not like I could win either way."_

"Did you ever think of using the PSI move you got?"

_"I don't know how to use it. Besides, it's hopeless."_

"Have you ever thought any of these thoughts while you were fighting for Earth's safety in Giegue's invasion?"

_Ninten was going to resort with a smart-ass comment when he thought about it. He had never thought these thoughts: Even when he felt depressed, he always thought there was a silver lining. So what happened?_

"That creature you were fighting happened," _the voice said, answering Ninten's question. _"It has the power to influence things, living or not. A lot like Giegue's powers to influence things, but more powerful, and it spreads farther. Its influence can even spread through time. Unlike Giegue, however, it has no true form and no true name."

_"So...what do I do? And who are you? And who were those prayers from?"_

"I cannot tell you. I am already in enough trouble by helping you...as are my friends. To answer your third question, those prayers came from two other boys that are also being targeted by the being that you are inside of, they are also the boys that an acquaintance of mine mentioned to you in a dream," t_he voice answered, sounding sorrowful._

_"A-are they okay?"_

"One is in danger. The being is trying to psychically…and physically…scar him...with a knife. I don't want to talk about the other one. He's alive, but..."

_"What? What happened to him?"_

"I do not wish to talk about it. Ninten, they are both in danger because they wanted to help you. Will you let their prayers go to waste?"

_Ninten felt horrible. Two other kids were in danger because of him, and here he was, giving up! Ninten felt a tear slide down his cheek. It grabbed at Ninten's heart strings, but it helped him make a decision._

_"How...how do I beat this thing?"_

"I'm glad you came to this decision. Now, this being only has one weakness: the power of the Earth."

_"Okay...how does that help me?"_

"There are many beings that can use the power of the Earth. The Dark Dragon is an example, but there is also a PSI move that uses the power of the Earth."

_"What is it? Is it that PSI move I got?"_

"No, it is a move that enables the user to unlock the power of the Dark Dragon, which only a few people can use. It is the power…of PK Love."

_Ninten had to, almost literally, bite off his tongue in order to keep from laughing._

PK Love? What the hell kind of name is that? _he thought to himself. But apparently, not softly enough._

"It is the power of the Earth. Only a select few can even so much as use it, let alone master it. You are not one of those people," _the voice "spoke" to Ninten rather harshly._

_"So...I'm screwed?"_

"Not exactly. I can give you the ability to use PK Love, but only for a little while. I will also help you master PK Techno.'

_"Okay, so how long will that take?"_

"Several hours at the least."

_"Great," Ninten said dryly._

Several Hours Later…

_"That was the worst thing I have ever experienced...of all time."_

"Thanks. I really appreciate your comment," the voice said, dripping with sarcasm.

_"You're welcome," shot back Ninten, playing along. "But at least I can get out now."_

"Right. And be careful not to waste your PK Love abilities."

_"I won't."_

"And...Ninten...the being...no, it would be better if you found out yourself."

_"What is it?"_

"Like I said, you need to figure it out yourself."

_"You can't even give me a hint?"_

"I could..."

_Ninten perked up._

"But I won't."

_"Damn you to Hell!"_

"Just get out of this being and win."

_Ninten rolled his eyes and began to concentrate._

"Good luck, Ninten. We'll be watching over you. Don't let us down."

_Although Ninten thought the voice was somewhat annoying, he felt comfortable that he wasn't alone, but now..._

No. I can't think about that right now. I have to get out of here, _he thought firmly._ I can't be corrupted again.

_Ninten struggled to concentrate. It was hard because Ninten was never good at concentrating. But then it got even more difficult._

"**You will not."**

_Ninten stopped for just a moment, before smirking and began trying to focus again._

"**You will not do this."**

Yes, I will.

"**You will not!"**

Trust me on this one, I will.

"**If you do, I will re-define your definition of pain. This isn't an empty threat. You know what I'm capable of."**

I know you're being serious. I just don't care. So, if it's all the same to you, I'm just gonna go ahead and blast my way out of here.

_Ninten, putting the last touches to his first offensive PSI move, smiled before putting both of his palms out as his PSI move, PK Techno, began to grow. When it seemed to be the size of a bowling ball, Ninten pulled his right arm back and threw the neon-colored ball of PSI energy at a random direction._

_**"AAARRRGGGGGHHHHH!"**_

_Ninten heard the scream both in and out of his mind. But Ninten didn't care. He was just happy that he had managed to blast an impressive hole and began to "swim" towards the hole, which was already starting to close. _

_Just as the hole was about to completely close, Ninten had made it out. _

_And there was something there that wasn't there before that caught Nintent's eye. A huge lake of crystal clear water that Ninten was sure wasn't there before. Bu, the lake itself wasn't exactly what caught Ninten's eye. At the bottom of the lake, Ninten could see...something. Ninten couldn't tell what it was since it was too damn bright! But Ninten felt drawn to it, and he would've gone for a dip if he wasn't brought back to reality by the being he was supposed to be fighting._

_**"I will end you, you fool."**_

_Ninten turned around and grinned. He held his hand out and yelled, "PK Love Omega!"_

_A pink of ball of PSI energy appeared in Ninten's palm, and he could tell that PK Love was exponentially more powerful than PK Techno._

'This Lucas kid has to be a real badass if he has this much power.'

_The being shrieked in fear as it saw its weakness before it._

_Ninten enjoyed every second of it._

_"It's payback time."_

_Ninten threw the PK Love ball at the being with every ounce of might he could muster._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That took a lot longer than what I originally planned. Well at least I have a legitimate excuse this time! My progress got deleted, like...THREE TIMES! It seriously got annoying after a while. But, anyway, I'm sorry for taking this long and for making this chapter: short, not as funny, and ended with a clichéd scene, but I hope you all keep supporting me. I thank you all!<strong>


	4. Arc 1: Ninten's Tale Part 3

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Chapter 4**

**Ninten's Tale: Ninten's Magicant?**

**Last chapter, Ninten had escaped the being that had trapped him inside itself with the help of another being who had given him the power of the Earth for a limited amount of time so that he may overcome his toughest challenge yet. Now that Ninten has the advantage he goes off into battle. But what is the mysterious lake that appeared? And will Ninten's advantage lead him to victory? Or will his over-confidence be his downfall?**

**Boss Battle Theme: .com/watch?v=YnuJHA5hDKs&feature=related (Obviously put youtube on the front)**

**I would also like to thank Yoshi's Best Pal for BETA'ing this chapter. Thank you! Now to my readers, go read his stories!**

* * *

><p><em>Ninten threw the Pk Love as hard as he could at the creature.<em>

_The Pk Love hit the creature and exploded on impact, almost lighting up the area in a pink color. The creature gave an inhuman shriek of pain, causing Ninten to have to cover his ears._

'...Why is the Pk Love pink again?' _Ninten thought to himself._

_The creature roared as it struggled to keep itself together, as the Pk Love seemed to cause its body to become unstable._

_**"YoU FooLIsh HuMaN. I Am tHe BAne oFF alL OF HuManiTY! I aM iNviNciBlE!"**__ The creature yelled._

_"Oh really now? Well, let's see how invincible you really are!" Ninten said as he charged up another Pk Love and threw it at the creature. _

_The creature was struck again. Ninten powered up another Pk Love and threw it, not giving the creature any opportunity to recover; he fired so many that the creature was completely covered in smoke. But Ninten was so preoccupied with firing Pk Love's that he, somehow, didn't catch the dark energy beginning to gather right behind him. _

_Ninten charged up another Pk Love when something wrapped around his waist and causing his Pk Love to disappear. "What? What the hell?" Ninten yelled, slightly panicking. The smoke covering the creature then disappeared, revealing...nothing._

_**"Ssssstill think you can beat me?" **_

'Oh. Oh god no. _Please_ don't tell me it's a snake...It's a snake isn't it? Damn it!' _Ninten thought, grimacing._

_"You're a snake aren't you? And how did you get behind me if I was constantly shooting you with your weakness? That's cheating!"_

_**"Ssssssorry but, that's something that would be usssssssselesssssssss to you sssssseeing asssssss you're going to die in a few ssssssssecondsssssss."**_

_Ninten was turned around to face...something that can only be described as a crime against nature. The creature resembled a snake with red slits as its eyes, its entire body was black, but it had ram's horns on its head and a lion's tail instead of a snake's tail. The 'snake' opened its mouth, revealing teeth that resembled wolves' teeth._

'Oh god, it's even worse.' _Ninten thought to himself. The creature then hissed. _

_**"I ssssssshall enjoy sssssssswalloing you whole!"**_

_Ninten struggled to free himself. "Why do I keep getting captured?" Ninten yelled out in exasperation. _

_The 'snake' opened its mouth wider and slowly made its way until it was within striking distance of Ninten's neck._

"_**Thisssssssss battle, I must admit, wasssssssss a fun. It i**__**ssssssss alwayssssss sssssad to sssssssssee a wonderful opponent go. But you are too much of a threat to me Ninten, ssssssssssssso you musssst die."**_

_The 'snake' striked at Ninten's neck, Ninten closed his eyes and hoped something would save him._

_Time seemed to slow down for Ninten when he opened his eyes. The 'snake' was moving significantly slower._

_Ninten started at the 'snake' for a few seconds with his mouth open like a moron._

'You idiot! Do something! Their prayers won't slow him down for long! They've put their lives in danger, fully knowing the risks this time just to save yours!'

_Ninten's eyes widened. Lucas and Ness were risking their lives for him again? Ninten felt a tear go down his cheek, but he didn't care. He would not let them down. Not them, and not his friends and family._

"_I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE AGAINST YOU!" Ninten roared as powerful PSI energy began to build up around him. _

_The snake's eyes widened as the PSI energy began to build up even more. It tried to get away but found itself moving at the amazing speed of .5 mph. **"What the hell?" **The Snake roared. It then heard a voice in its head. _'Sorry, but I can't let you get away. I'm sure you'll understand.'

"_DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ninten roared. The PSI energy eventually created an explosion that blew away the 'snake' and causing massive damage while Ninten was completely okay and he slowly floated down onto the ground._

"_I WILL kill you! And I don't need Pk Love to do just that!" Ninten yelled. He put his palms out and began to charge up a PSI attack. A yellow spark of PSI energy appeared._

_The snake widened its eyes as it recovered. __**"**__**I don't think ssssso. PK FREEZE OMEGA!"**_

_Huge pillars of ice began to come up from the ground getting closer to Ninten with each pillar__._

"_PK TECHNO OMEGA!" Neon colored beams of light came out of the spark of PSI__.__ The beams completely destroyed the pillars of ice and collided with the snake._

_The snake hissed in pain as it was pushed back. Its gaze briefly turned to the lake behind it; it almost seemed to be worried._

_That was enough for Ninten to form a plan, surprising him a little__._

"_Pk Techno Omega!" Ninten yelled out, using his PSI move again, but doubling his efforts._

_The snake's eyes widened. __**"**__**PK PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSI SSSSSSHIELD!" **__A PSI shield blocked Ninten's attack, but the sheer force that Ninten put into it managed to push the snake back a few more inches._

_Ninten tried to not fall to his knees. The last few PSI attacks took a lot out of him, but he tried not to show it, though it was clearly written on the snake's face that it thought it would win with Ninten so exhausted._

"_Think…you can win? Well…think again!" Ninten said, taking a few deep breaths with each pause. He figured it's not worth it hiding his exhaustion. "I'm not going to lose!" Neither Ninten nor noticed that whatever it was that was illuminating the lake suddenly got a little bit brighter._

_Ninten got out his baseball bat, luckily he had held onto it when sucked in, and quickly casted a Pk Quick Up. The light in the lake slowly intensified as Ninten casted more PSI buffs. _

"_**Are you done yet, fool?"**_

_Ninten glared and charged, but actually forming a plan while running. He slowed down a little as he saw the snake prepare to strike. _

_The snake pounced, Ninten jumped back and the snake hit the ground. Ninten quickly jumped over the snake and grabbed its tail. The snake's eyes widened.__** "Damn it…" **__It whispered. The snake attempted to strike at Ninten but soon found itself spinning in circles._

"_Not really a heroic way to finish you off, but it'll have to do!" Ninten said with confidence, though he was a little nervous, what if throwing the snake into the lake didn't work? Or worse, make it harder for Ninten to beat it? But this was the only thing he had thought of._

_Ninten spun the snake for a few seconds and then let go._

_He grinned as the snake fell and prayed that his plan would work._

_Then, as the snake fell__,__ it began to spam around, almost like it was having a seizure. Suddenly, large, bird-like wings emerged from its thin body__._

**(AN: Boss Theme End) **

"_Oh, you _have got _to be kidding me!" Ninten complained. He felt kinda cheated, which is understandable. The snake hissed and dived for Ninten. Ninten's eyes widened and barely managed to dodge, even with his Quick Up._

_The snake flew up high and dived again. Ninten dodged as the snake dived and grabbed its tail. Unlike last time however, Ninten's weight wasn't enough and was pulled high in the sky. _

_It was then that Ninten's heart broke as he saw the scenery before him. A forest filled with dead trees was in the south. For some reason, Ninten felt really heartbroken. Utterly forgetting about his situation, Ninten scanned the area._

_An empty, desolate city whose buildings and house looked ready to collapse at any moment was in the west, a mountain with a large field of withered flowers was in the east, and valley of snow but no animals or a shread of life was in the north. Ninten wasn't sure how he knew it was snow; it just sort of…came to him._

_Ninten looked up at the…well, can he really call it a sun?_

_A blood red 'sun' illuminated the desolate land. It depressed him. _

'This…this isn't how it's supposed to be. It's all wrong… but… why do I feel this way? I don't know this place!' _Ninten thought to himself._

**_"Let go human!"_**

_Ninten's thoughts were interupted as he felt himself beinng shaken off. He struggled to keep hanging on but his arms were too sore, and Ninten let go._

_"SON OF A-!" Ninten yelled as he let go. _'Well...unless another miracle happens, I'm screwed.' _Ninten thought to himself._

_As he fell, Ninten looked down and somehow couldn't help but feel like the lake was important._

_Seeing as he was out of options and falling into the lake was his best chance of suriving, he curled up like he was doing a cannon ball and hoped he wouldn't get crushed._

_He closed his eyes and waited for the impact._

Splash.

_Ninten opened his eyes and was surprised that he wasn't dead or in pain, in fact, he felt relaxed. It was like... a hotspring. It was a very pleasent experiance, like all the stress he had been dealing with lately was being washed away by the water of the lake, and for some reason... Ninten didn't need oxygen. He looked down and still couldn't see what was at the bottom of the lake because of the light._

_He swam down to the bottom, as he got close he felt his heart pounding faster for some reason, like what was at the bottom of the lake is important to him. He didn't understand but...nope, he just doesn't plain understand._

_He kept swimming for a bit until he finally reached the bottom. At the bottom of the lake, has something Ninten could only describe as, 'a needle'._

_It was pure white and seemed to be illuminating the entire lake, there was also a sort of golden handle on it, almost like it was meant to be pulled. Ninten approched the needle slowly. He slowly reached his hand out to grab the handle._

_He grabbed it firmly and then..._

'Pull it...' _A voice whispered in him mind... it wasn't one he had ever heard before. Unlike the other ones...it seemed...no, it just _felt_ trustworthy. He couldn't truly understand... But does it matter at this point? Does Ninten have any other choice? He had already tried using Pk Love, and somehow it had managed to escape and transform into something else._

'The power of the earth shall protect you from that being. Have faith in me...Ninten Franklin.'

_Ninten grabbed he needle with his other hand and prepared to pull it as hard as he could. _'Let's hope this works.' _Ninten thought to himself. He pulled the needle. "Pk Love..." Ninten whispered before he smirked, though he wasn't sure why. The needle began to slowly emerge from the ground as Ninten whispered the PSI skill's name._

_Then, the needle was finally lifted off the ground, and a miracle happened._

* * *

><p><em>The snake kept flying over the lake, trying to see if Ninten will emerge from the lake or not. It was feeling quite anxious, after all, it had no idea exactly what the lake could do, and what was was causing the blinding light. It began to worry, what did Ninten discover? Was he dead? No, if he truly was dead then this place would have begun to disappear. The snake flew higher and kept its eyes on the lake, it wouldn't get caught off guard by Ninten.<em>

_And it wasn't, it was caught off guard by something completely different._

* * *

><p><em>Ninten watched the needle fly up into the blood red sky above the lake, glowing brighter than ever. Then, a powerful earthquake struck.<em>

_Ninten's eyes widened and he lost his balance. _'What the hell's going on?' _Ninten thought. He turned his attention to the hole that the needle had rested in; the light that was emerging from the needle hole was nearly blinding. A beam of light then shot out from the hole._

* * *

><p><em>A beam of light emerged from the lake, narrowly missing the snake. The beam of light continued upwards, until the earthquake, which the snake had just now noticed, stopped...and the blood red sun that had haunted the sky and barely illuminated the land began to set.<em>

_The beam of light, illuminating the land now, began to shine brighter as the land seemed to come alive again. Grass and plants began to grow , the dead trees that made up the forest began to grow leaves, the field of flowers bloomed with beatiful flowers such as roses, sunflowers, and daisies._

_Bird cries had begun to fill the air, and the abandoned city's buildings looked brand new just got a new paint of coat. The beam of light then began to fade, its job done. A paradise has been restored._

_Ninten emerged from the lake and looked around before getting to shore. He felt happier than he had ever felt in days. But that was all interrupted when the snake bit him in the shoulder. "ARRRRRGGGGG!" He felt drops of his own blood spash the side of his face as he fell onto the ground._

_The snake continued to bite him, sinking its fangs even deeper into Ninten's flesh. Ninten tried to move but found himself paralyzed. He shrieked in pain. "Damnit...SOMEONE HELP!" Ninten yelled as loud as he could. The snake let go and bit his other shoulder. Ninten yelled out in pain again. He closed his eyes. _'I...I'm not going to die here!' _Ninten tried to focus, but just couldn't, he was panicking and in too much pain to focus on his PSI powers._

_Then, Ninten felt the snake's fangs get yanked from his flesh. It hurt like hell but he was relieved, but he still couldn't move._

_"Don't worry Ninten, we've got you covered." Ninten heard a familiar voice say. _

_No, could it really be? "T-the G-great Flying Men?" Ninten managed to utter._

_"Yep! Now, let's get you to the hospital, you look horrible." The Great Flying Man lifted Ninten up and ran with him._

_"Y-you think? B-but where d-did you come from?"_

_"Simple, we're your courage!"_

_"W-what?" Ninten asked, not quite understanding the Great Flying Man._

_"Never mind, I'll explain later."_

_"Okay, b-but what about your brothers?"_

_"They'll handle him, all my brothers need to do is throw the snake into the lake, and the Dark Dragon can take care of the rest." The Great Flying Man responded._

_"R-really?" Ninten asked, before his eyes began to get heavy._

_"Yeah! Don't worry about them! They'll be fine! ...Ninten? Ninten?"_

* * *

><p><em>The other four Great Flying Men surrounded the snake, anger clearly visible in their eyes. "You will pay dearly for hurting Ninten like that!" The first brother yelled. <em>

_The snake mearly hissed and flew up into the sky. The brothers followed._

_The snake changed direction and flew towards the mountain with the field of flowers, the Great Flying Man continued to follow him, determined to beat the snake and make it suffer for what it had done._

_The first brother attempted to grab onto the snake's tail with his beak, but it backfired horribly. The snake grabbed onto the Great Flying Man's neck with its tail and began to squeeze._

_"Brother!" The other Great Flying Men yelled._

_The snake flew closer to the ground as it approched the mountain and quickly let go of the Great Flying Man just a second after it flew upwards, causing the Great Flying Man to crash._

_"I'll be fine my brothers! Keep following the beast!" The first brother said as it pulled itself from the crater it caused._

_The other brothers nodded and kept following the snake._

_The first brother, checked itself out to see if there were any injuries to be found. When he found none, he sighed and prepared to fly again. _'I can only hope Ninten stays safe.' _He thought to himself._

_He searched the skies first to see if he could find his brothers or the snake before taking off. _'Where are they?' _The first brother thought when he didn't find any of them._

_Hissss...The Great Flying Man's eyes widened and tried to turn around, but it was too late, the snake had already bitten him on the shoulder and he was on the ground paralyzed._

**_"You've causssssssssssssed me a bit of trouble...now, let me return the favor tenfold to you..."_**

_The Great Flying Man felt his other shoulder get bitten, then his arm, and then his legs, each bite more painful than the last. He tried to scream, but he couldn't open his beak. Whether it was from fear or from poison he wasn't sure._

'Brothers...where are you?'_ The Great Flying Man though. The snake continued bitting him, he couldn't see himself, but he was sure his yellow feathers were soaked in blood._

'I am the eldest of my brothers, and yet I was taken down first. Brothers...protect Ninten, he's important in defeating this beast. He will-' _The snake bit his neck, delivering the final blow._

_"BROTHER!" One of his brothers called when they had found his body; the snake was nowhere to be found._

* * *

><p><em>The Great Flying Man took Ninten to the hospital, where he was being cared for by the hospital's only nurse and doctor. He hoped that Ninten would be okay.<em>

_Ninten had fainted on the way to the hospital, the Great Flying Man could only hope it was because of shock, and not from blood loss._

'Please be okay Ninten, and you too my brothers.'

_He looked down, and smiled, knowing that where ever his brothers where, they would always be safe._

* * *

><p><em>The snake watched the brothers mourn the loss of their eldest brother from above, and prepared to strike. <strong>"Get ready to join your brother." <strong>The snake whispered to itself._

_It flew towards the brothers, wondering who it should kill this time._

* * *

><p><strong>The situation is turning out to be more grim. More and more of the dispair seems to come with every passing moment. The eldest of the Great Flying Men is dead, killed by the strange beast. And, numerous question remain unanswered.<strong>

**And, what about Lucas and Ness?**

**What about Ninten's friends?**

**Is this...truly Ninten's Magicant?**

**These answers have not yet been revealed, and even more questions continue to pile up.**

**What is this beast?**

**Why is after Ninten?**

**Now, as the tale moves on to its next chapter, one can only hope that in this bright, new place, the beast can be driven out.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's what I call "Narrator Mode!" <strong>

**But now, things really turn dark with the fic's first death. The eldest of the Great Flying Brothers, you will be dearly missed. Originally, it was going to be more descriptive and more dark, but then I remembered this story's rating and toned it down a bit...but still...**

**WHY DID THE GREAT FLYING MAN DIE? *sniff***

**Now, I really appreciate reviews and creative critism. I also welcome flames since they tell me that my story is popular enough so that trolls flame it knowing it would cause people to defend it. Now, please tell me what can I improve upon, and I appreciate some compliments. Thank you for your reviews!**

**P.S. Sorry this chapter is slightly less long than the previous one.**


	5. Arc 1: Ninten's Tale Part 4

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Chapter 5:**

**Ninten's tale part 4:**

**Here it is! Chapter 4…or 5, technically!**

**I apologize for not updating for a long time. I hope this chapter more-or-less makes up for it. **

**Please leave some constructive criticism.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

><p><em>Ninten lay on a hospital bed, a damp cloth over his forehead in an attempt to bring his rising fever down, but his injuries were luckily already patched up.<em>

"_Doc, what will happen to him?" The youngest of the Flying Men asked, still keeping his eyes on Ninten._

_The doctor, a man in his late 30's with brown hair, though it was beginning to gray, and glasses._

"_Well… Ninten's probably been poisoned seeing as he was bitten, and since he's the only who can use PSI that can heal poison here, and that all my antidotes failed, I'll have to draw some blood to see if I can make an antidote."_

_The doctor took out a large needle and grinned sadistically. _

"_Nurse, what's his temperature?"_

_The nurse had curly orange hair and was slightly shorter than Ninten._

"_102 degrees and it's slowly rising. Doctor, if it keeps rising, Ninten might not make it."_

"_Damn it! I need more time. Nurse, prepare a bath and get all of the ice in the freezer. We might have to use an ice bath to get his temperature down; at least until I have time to make an antidote. Great Flying Man, help her."_

_The Great Flying Man nodded, he went up to the nurse. "What do you want me to do?"_

"_Go and draw a bath in the bathroom; it's right down the hall and next to the kitchen; I'll go get the ice from the freezer in the basement!" The nurse span on her heel and ran as fast as she could without tripping on her high-heels down the stairs._

_The Great Flying Man went to the bathroom, but found himself in a dilemma. "How am I supposed to turn the handles if I don't have any hands?" _

"_Watch out!" The third brother yelled to the second._

_The second looked back to see the snake lunge at him; he jumped to the right._

"_Spread out! Look for any openings!" The second brother yelled._

_The other brothers nodded and the brothers flew to the air. The snake followed the second brother._

'Damn it, I can only hope Ninten is doing all right.'

_The second brother shook his head and tried to concentrate on flying._

"_Brother!" The third brother yelled. The second turned his head and saw the third brother flying straight downwards towards the snake._

_He tackled the snake and quickly withdrew, checking himself out to see if it was bitten for a few seconds before approaching the second brother. "The forest, we'll ambush the beast there!" The second brother nodded and the duo flew off towards the forest._

_The snake recovered from the attack quickly before it hit the ground and followed the Great Flying Men into the forest._

_The nurse went into the basement, fortunately not tripping on her high heel shoes, and turned left to where the freezer was._

_She opened the door and found…no ice, just water._

"_No…damn it, not today of all days!" The nurse exclaimed._

"_NURSE, where's the ice? The bath is ready; where's the ice?" The doctor yelled._

_The nurse sighed. She began to go up the stairs with her head down._

"_Nurse, where's the ice?" The doctor asked her when she got to the room._

"_It's gone…all of it, it melted…I'm sorry."_

_The doctor swore. "We'll have to make do with what we've got. Help me lift up Ninten, The Great Flying Man got the bath ready…with a bit of difficulty." The doctor tried to hide a grin._

_The nurse wanted to ask what, but figured it wasn't important._

_The doctor coughed. "Well, that's not important right now, right now we have to move Ninten."_

_The doctor grabbed a stretcher from the closet. The two of them lifted Ninten and placed him on it._

"_Come on, let's go!" The doctor ordered. The two lifted the stretcher into the bathroom. The Great Flying Man was waiting outside the bathroom and saw them go in._

"_Will he be okay?" He asked._

_The nurse and doctors placed Ninten into the bathtub filled with cold water. "Well, I'll have to find a cure and hopefully the bath will bring Ninten's fever down. If it doesn't though, he'll die from his fever. Though, it's not really an ice bath since we don't have any ice, but we'll have to do with what we." The doctor said as he exited the bathroom. He looked back one more time with a look of worry. "I'll do my best," he said trying to reassure the two._

_The snake flew around the forest, trying to find The Great Flying Men; its eyes skimmed the sceneries, trying to find them and catch them off guard._

_Finally, it rested at a clearing, but still kept its guard up._

"_DIE!"_

_Or so it thought it did._

_The snake looked up to see a boulder fall right on its head._

"_Hide!"_

_Trapped under the boulder, the snaked hissed in annoyance. It would kill them, it would make them feel pain and then kill them…he would kill them in front of Ninten. Yes, they would suffer in the face of the one they're trying to protect._

_Concentrating, the snake's PSI powers managed to lift the boulder, but it was quite injured, and it didn't know any healing moves._

_It looked around, the Great Flying Men were nowhere to be seen, but that didn't mean that they weren't preparing to strike once again._

"_Nice work my brothers, now we just keep attacking it until it goes down," the second brother said, its eyes on the snake._

_The trio was on top of a large tree in which they were out of sight of the snake, but they were still about to keep an eye on it. The third brother, whose excellent eyesight was his pride and joy, watched it carefully._

"_But, what shall we do now? We dropped a large boulder onto it; how can it not be dead?" The fourth brother asked._

"_This isn't a normal creature." The third brother mumbled._

"_I know, but even strange creatures can be killed, can't they?" The fourth brother said._

"_So obviously it's not an easy creature to kill, now is it?" The third brother hissed, starting to get irritated._

"_But why is it so difficult to kill it?" The fourth brother asked, oblivious to the irritation he was giving his brother._

_The third brother nearly snapped. "I don't know, but stop asking so many questions!" The third brother managed to whisper, he kept his eyes on the snake, which kept searching for its prey._

"_Brothers, let's not argue. We have an enemy that requires all of the strength we can muster in order to just stay alive. We can't afford any slip ups," the second brother started. "Now, let's think of a plan."_

"_The beast is on the move. Should we pursuit it?" The third brother said._

_The second brother didn't want to chase after it and keep his brothers out of danger, but if they lose sight of it, they might be caught off guard later._

"_Let's follow it and think of a plan on the way. We can't afford to let it out of our sight."_

_The second brother jumped off the tree and began to fly in the snake's direction. His brothers soon followed._

_It was soon that the brothers found themselves in the thickest part of the forest and had lost the snake._

"_Be careful my brothers, we must not let ourselves be caught off guard. We must back each other up and stick together!" The second turned to see his brothers gone. "…Damn it. Where did those two go?"_

_A hiss came from above him. The second brother's eyes widened and jumped forward just in time to avoid the snake's strike._

"_Sorry, but I don't intend on dying today." The second brother said, trying to act confident._

"_**Oh, don't be sorry for me. Why don't you feel sorry for your brother?"**_

_The second brother's eyes narrowed, but he managed to stop himself from blindly attacking the snake. "Don't waste your breath. We're not foolish enough to blindly rush at you like—"_

"_I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" The third brother roared, jumping out of his hiding place behind a tree and rushed at the snake. _

"_No brother, it's a trap!" The second brother yelled._

"…_**PK Fire Omega."**__ The snake whispered before turning to face the third brother and shooting flames our o its mouth. The third brother was badly burned from the flames._

_The second brother was going to attack him from behind before the fourth brother tackled the snake from the side._

"_Leave my brother alone!" The fourth brother yelled as he tackled the snake. The snake hissed and wrapped its tail around the fourth brother's neck._

_The second brother flew towards his younger brother's aid in a panic. _'I won't let him die! Not again!' _He thought to himself frantically._

_The second brother tackled the snake onto the ground, causing the snake to let go of the fourth brother. The fourth brother fell to the ground, trying to regulate his breathing again._

_The snake hissed and sunk its teeth into the second brother's wing. The brother yelled out in agony. "Damn you…" The second brother hissed, before starting to peak at the snake's head with his beak._

_The snake let go of the brother's wing and wrapped its tail around the Great Flying Man's legs. __**"Goodbye."**__ The snake opened its mouth and rushed to bite the brother's neck._

_A sickening scream of fear and pain echoed around the forest. The fourth, having gotten its breathing under control, turned his head and saw his dead, blood-splattered brother. The fourth brother's eyes widened and let of a scream of horror, the snake started at the brother for a moment before rushing at him too._

"_Look out you idiot!" The third brother yelled, pushing his younger brother out of the way. The snake bit the third brother's neck instead, killing him instantly._

_The fourth brother, tears blinding him, tried to fly away. It was a vain effort however, as the snake suddenly appeared in front of him. The fourth Great Flying Man yelled in terror, before being silenced by a bite to the neck, dying the same way as most of his brothers_

"_How is he nurse?" The youngest Flying Man asked, the nurse had just gotten out the bathroom to check up on Ninten's condition._

"_Well, it appears his temperature isn't going up, but it isn't going down either." The nurse replied, looking at the thermometer that had been used to take Ninten's temperature. "Hopefully, the doctor will be done with the antidote soon."_

_The Great Flying Man sighed in relief, but began pacing around the hall while the nurse sat down on one of the benches._

"…_Huh…? Um, nurse, did you hear that?" The Great Flying Man asked._

"_No, I didn't hear anything." The nurse said, perplexed._

"_Wait, listen." The youngest brother whispered._

"…_r…at…en…don't…e." A voice from the bathroom muttered._

"_Is that Ninten?" The nurse asked._

"_Well, who else could it be?" The Great Flying Man said, opening the door. Ninten was still in the bathtub, but he mumbling in his sleep. Could…could he be talking about the Great Flying Men…? No, it couldn't be, could it?_

"_Ninten, wake up! Who are you talking about?" The Great Flying Man said. He began to panic. "Ninten, do you know if they're okay? NINTEN! WAKE UP!"_

"_Calm down, you're not helping Great Flying Man!" The nurse scolded. "Yelling at someone who is asleep and ill doesn't help the situation. Now, calm down," the nurse ordered. "And please, can you go check up on the doctor and see how he is going?"_

_The Great Flying Man wanted to keep trying to see if he could wake up Ninten and get some answers, but decided to go ahead and check up on the doctor's progress. "Yes nurse." He said, walking out of the bathroom and he broke into a sprint towards the doctor's office. _'Brothers, please be safe.' _The Great Flying Man thought to himself as he ran._

_The nurse checked Ninten's temperature again. _'Still the same, well at least his temperature isn't rising as much as it was before.' _The nurse sighed. How did it come to this? How did Ninten get sucked into something like this? He had already saved the world once; doesn't he deserve a break?_

CRASH!

_The nurse's eyes widened. A window right outside the door had been broken. She began to breathe through her mouth, trying to make as little noise as possible._

"_**Where are you Ninten? I have sssssssssomething to tell you…" **__The snake said in a voice filled with glee. The nurse could feel her heart beating faster. She could hear the snake's hiss on the other side of the door. She stood still, not making a sound._

"_**Are you in the bathroom?"**__ The nurse's eyes widened and backed away from the door, just in time for the door to be pulled from its hinges._

"_**Looksssssss like you'll die firssssst!"**__ The snake said before wrapping its tail around the poor nurse's head. The nurse's frantic screams were muffled by the snake's tail, and the snake then began to squeeze._

_The Great Flying Man was almost to the doctor's research lab when he had heard the window break. He turned around and ran the other direction._

"_Great Flying Man, is that you?" The doctor yelled out, hearing the bird-like man's frantic footsteps._

"_I think the nurse is in trouble!" The Great Flying Man yelled as he ran back to the direction of the bathroom._

_When he was almost there, he saw that the window was broken and shards littered the floor. He felt a chill up his spine as fear began to build up inside of him._

_He slowly walked to the bathroom, hoping his presence wasn't noticed. He peeked into the bathroom, just in time to see a gruesome sight._

_The nurse was screaming as her head was being crushed, the snake was completely focused on crushing the nurse and had its back towards the bird-like man, thus the Great Flying Man could only assume it was filled with glee. The Nurse's muffled but frantic screams of horror and pain tugged at the youngest sibling, but all he could do was watch in horror._

_CRACK!_

_The nurse screamed no more._

_The snake dropped the nurse's corpse, and the youngest sibling tried to avoid looking at it, but couldn't help it. The nurse's head was crushed, and blood was all over the floor. The Great Flying looked away and saw the snake getting close to the bathtub were Ninten was._

'No, I have to help Ninten!'

_The snake slithered next to the bathtub and was about to strike when The Great Flying Man clawed at the snake with his sharp talons. The snake hissed and tried to strike and the Flying Man, but the youngest of the brothers flew up and out of reach of the snake._

"_**Why won't you face me in a fair fight?"**__ The snake taunted._

_The Great Flying Man narrowed his eyes, but chose to keep flying above the snake._

"_**Well, I wanted to give my wingssssss a break, but I guess that won't be happening any time ssssssoon."**__ The snake hissed and launched itself at the bird man, who went to the right. The snake crashed into the roof, but recovered quickly, using the ceiling, it launched itself at the Flying Man, who was standing on the floor._

_The Great Flying man sidestepped to the right, trying to get closer to Ninten and get away with him. The snake managed to stop itself before crashing into the floor and tackled the Great Flying Man._

"_**Why continue to fight when you know you can't win? It's pointlesssssssssss," **__the snake said, wrapping the Great Flying Man's body with its tail._

"_Simple, we don't know when to quit," a new voice said, coming from the doorway. The snake turned, only to be shot in the eye._

"_**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**__ The snake screamed in agony._

_The Great Flying Man turned to see the doctor with a gun in his hand. The doctor pulled the trigger again, hitting the snake's second eye._

"_Flying Man, grab Ninten!" The doctor yelled over the snake's shrieks of pain._

_The Great Flying Man nodded and ran towards the bathtub._

"_**WHERE ARE YOU? DON'T THINK YOU CAN WIN!" **__The snake roared._

"_Sorry, but, I can't let you kill him," the doctor said coolly. He shot the snake again, hitting it between the eyes._

_The Great Flying Man carried Ninten on his back. "Doctor, please help me!" The Flying Man yelled, struggling to carry the thirteen-year old boy._

_The doctor ran over to the bird-man and supported Ninten on his shoulders, the two half-dragged half-carried the boy away._

"_**NO! I'M NOT LETTING HIM GET AWAY!" **__The snake roared. _

_The doctor and the Great Flying Man managed to make it out of the room and jumped down onto the ground as the snake lunged at them._

_The snake crashed through the window. The doctor and the Great Flying Man took advantage of that opportunity._

"_Hurry, we have to get to the elevator!" The doctor yelled. _

"_Won't the snake be able to ambush us there and we'll have no chance of escaping as we'll be stuck in an enclosed space?"_

"…_Good point, so, let's go down the stairs!"_

"_But then how are we going to go down the stairs if we're dragging Ninten?"_

_The doctor glared. "Well, if you're so smart, how do you propose we escape?"_

_The Great Flying Man looked around, before spotting a laundry chute._

"_Doctor, see that laundry chute over there?" The Great Flying Man pointed._

"…_Really…THAT'S you plan? We'll be crushed; you do realize we're on the sixth floor, right?"_

"_Look, I'll fly down the chute and make sure it's safe, and then you and Ninten go down." The Great Flying Man said._

_The doctor was about to stop the bird-man, but he was already going down the chute. The doctor sighed and pulled his gun out._

"_Damn it…if the beast is here, then that means that the other Great Flying Men failed…which could only mean…" The doctor sighed. "That's five deaths today…four of the brothers, and the nurse. Wait, where is the beast?"_

_The doctor looked around, trying to see if he could spot any movement._

_The Great Flying Man was taking quite a while…_


	6. Arc 1: Ninten's Tale Part 5

**Of Psychic Power and Baseball Bats**

**Chapter 5:**

**The Hospital of Horrors and the Lake of the Soul**

**Here it is; chapter 5! I hope you all like it and I would really appreciate the reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>The doctor gulped, wondering if these were his last minutes. <em>'If today is the day I will die, then I will die fighting,'_ the doctor thought._

_He scanned the hallway once more; sweat began going down his neck. He turned around to see nothing sneaking up behind him, and there was complete silence._

_There was nothing scarier than absolutely nothing._

'What's taking him so long?'_ The doctor thought._

"_Doctor," the doctor heard someone whisper behind him. It took all of his willpower to not scream or jump back 10ft._

"_That sure took a long time," the doctor said wryly, turning to face the remaining Great Flying Man._

"_Whatever, anyway, the chute is safe, let's go!" The Great Flying Man replied._

_The doctor sighed and the two dragged Ninten over to the chute. "All right Great Flying Man, you go down first."_

"_All right; wait, where did the snake go?"_

* * *

><p><em>The snake was on top of the elevator, waiting for the three of the remaining occupants in the hospital to use it in order to ambush them.<em>

_After all, no one in the hospital could possibly be smart or genre-savvy of enough to NOT take the elevator, right?_

* * *

><p>"<em>Let's just hope that we can escape this hospital," the doctor said.<em>

"_This Hospital of Horrors," The Great Flying Man muttered._

"_What did you say?" _

"_Nothing, let's go!"_

_The doctor wanted to ask what the bird-man said, but decided that it wasn't important and the two dragged/carried Ninten over to the chute._

"_I'll go down first, then Ninten, and then you. Let's go!" The Flying Man said before jumping down the chute._

_The doctor sighed and waited a few moments before hearing a, "drop him!"_

_Looking around to see if he was being watched, he dropped Ninten in the chute._

"_Please, let us make it through this day alive," the doctor whispered. He waited for a bit, and then heard a yell._

"_Doc, it's safe! Jump, we gotta hurry!"_

_The doctor gulped and climbed into the chute. He closed his eyes as he dropped. He felt the wind as he descended at a rapid speed._

_He landed on…something surprisingly soft._

"_Hurry doc, we have to get out of here!" The Great Flying Man said, all ready to get moving with Ninten still being supported with his shoulder._

_The doctor nodded, and the two supported Ninten and exited the laundry room. Luckily, it was on the first floor, so the two managed to nearly get to the hospital's exit._

"_We're almost there," the doctor whispered to himself. "Just a bit more…"_

_The Great Flying Man looked back and widened his eyes. "DUCK!" He yelled, throwing himself, Ninten, and the doctor onto the floor, just in time for the snake to fly right by them and then crash into the automatic glass door, completely breaking through it and landing hard on the pavement. _

_The snake was bleeding heavily, having been cut by the glass, but it began to rise again, though much slower than it would have normally._

"_**PK LIFEUP GAMMA!"**_

_A green glow surrounded the snake, and its wounds began heal, the blood began to disappearing._

_The doctor's eyes widened, drops of sweat cascading down his face and neck. He couldn't move, fear paralyzing him._

_He felt his shoulder being shaken, "Come on doctor, we have to run, now!" His companion said, fear clear in his face._

_The doctor blinked before regaining his senses. He had to run; he had to save Ninten from this monster._

_But, wasn't it pointless? There was no way the three could escape from the snake._

"_**I'm sorry, but you're not going to live to see tomorrow. Now, unless you want your deaths to be filled with agonizing pain, hand over the boy." **__The snake said, its tone implying, no, outright saying that it was tired of the foolish measures it has gone through just to kill one boy._

"_Sorry, but no, we won't give you Ninten!" The Great Flying Man yelled, standing in front of Ninten and the doctor protectively, stretching his wings out to protect his companions._

"_**Then, I'm afraid I'm going to have kill you and make it rain your blood now,"**__ the snake said casually before baring its fangs at the Great Flying Man and preparing to strike._

"_PK THUNDER OMEGA!" A voice suddenly yelled. Four bolts of lightning came down from the right of the Great Flying Man and hit the snake._

_The Great Flying Man turned to see a crowd of people, many of them carrying improbably weapons like…frying pans, baseball bats, tennis rackets, and butters knifes, many butter knifes. A small boy stood in front of the crowd, his arms extended. It didn't take the Great Flying Man long to realize that it was _him_ who cast the PK Thunder._

"_I…thank you!" The doctor said, happy that the citizens of the once-ruined city were now helping them._

"_Uh, who are you?" The Great Flying Man asked, not knowing who the people are._

"_Oh, you're one of the Great Flying Man brothers, aren't you?" The boy in front asked. The creature in question nodded. The boy turned to Ninten, who was still unconscious. "Shouldn't you get him to the lake?"_

"_What do you mean?" The doctor asked the child._

"_Well, the lake will help him…" The boy said. "…You didn't know that?"_

"_No, but how would that help him? It's a lake after all." The doctor replied._

"_It's...this place was born from Ninten's mind. It's his Magicant, the lake was born from the goodness of Ninten's heart and soul, which wasn't much but still, and has the ability to heal him from the beast's attempts to destroy his mind." The boy answered. "Hurry, he doesn't have much time left!"_

_A scream of anger was then heard._

"_And if you don't hurry, neither shall any of us!" The boy finished._

"_Uh, right, but how do you know all of this while I don't?" The doctor asked._

_The boy smiled mysteriously. "Queen Mary told me about it, now GO!" He yelled._

"_**I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"**__ The snake roared, flying in their direction._

"_Right!" The Great Flying Man said. "Come on doctor!" The two of them ran in the direction of the lake, hoping to not be attacked. Neither of them dared look back._

"_PK FIRE OMEGA! EVERYONE, ATTACK WHILE IT'S DOWN!" The boy screamed. The sounds of the citizens' battle cries filled the air; then came along the sounds of the snake hissing, and people screaming in pain._

_The doctor and the Great Flying Man kept running, their only hope in tow, praying that Ninten would be okay._

* * *

><p><em>They kept running for several minutes, never stopping, never looking back in fear of what would happen if they did.<em>

_"I...can't...keep going..." The doctor said, wheezing in his pauses, trying to breathe. He was never a good runner, fear had managed to help him get this far, but he had reached his limit._

_"Come on doc, just a bit more, look! You can even see the lake!" It was true, the lake wasn't too far away, just a short run and they would get there. "We have to keep going!"_

_"I...can't!" The doctor said, letting go of Ninten and collapsing on the ground._

_"Doc, don't forget about the snake. There's no way you'll live if you don't keep going!" The Great Flying Man said, still running. He turned his head around and saw the doctor getting up to his feet, but...the snake was approaching fast! "DOC! RUN!" He yelled panicking. There was no way the doctor could get away, not when he was as exhausted as he was now._

_The doctor's eyes widened; there could only be one thing behind him now. The doctor went into his coat pocket and pulled his gun out and turned around to see the snake approaching quickly. It was flying very close to the ground...and it was covered in blood._

_"DIE!" The doctor screamed, shooting his gun several times._

Bang! Bang! Bang! Click!

_None of the shots hit, and he was all out of bullets. Panic was all over his face as the snake hissed and opened its mouth and tackled the doctor._

_The Great Flying Man was already running away, not wanting to see someone else die._

_The doctor's last thoughts were '_...I tried my best, didn't?'

_The snake bit in the neck._

_His white lab coat splattered with red._

_Forever tarnished._

* * *

><p>'Almost there, I'm almost there. I'm almost there. I'm almost there!'<p>

_These thoughts were the only thing keeping the youngest Great Flying Man from completely breaking down._

_He struggled to keep the tears from flowing._

'I...I have to be strong, for Ninten! For everyone's sacrifices.'

_He kept running, not stopping for anything, he was almost there. Just a few more steps._

_Just a few..._

_...more..._

_...steps..._

_**"I WILL KILL YOU!"** He heard the snake scream, it wasn't very close, but it wasn't far away either._

_NO! He wouldn't give up! He wouldn't let this snake stand in his way!_

_"GO TO HELL!" He screamed, putting all of his energy into one last desperate sprint. The lake, it's water clear and inviting, was now just a short jump away._

_"Just a bit more..." The Great Flying Man whispered to himself, jumping along with Ninten into the lake._

_**"NO!"** The snake roared in fury as its prey managed to get away.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>The Great Flying Man closed his eyes as he fell into the water. His brothers and him were never fans of swimming, well, the truth was none of them knew how to swim at all.<em>

_But, the Great Flying Man knew that he would be okay, after all, the lake should help Ninten, shouldn't it?_

_He began running out of air._

_He kept his eyes closed._

_He couldn't die here._

_Ninten..._

_His lungs were on fire, but he kept his beak closed._

'I-I don't want to die!' _He screamed in his mind._

_He began to lose his grip on the conscious world._

_No one would come and save him_

_It was all over._

'...I'm sorry Ninten...brothers...I failed, I'm sorry.'

* * *

><p><em>Ninten knew.<em>

_While he was unconscious, he could sort of hear and see what was going around him..._

_...and he was pissed off._

_But the problem was that he couldn't do anything about it..._

_...until he got into the lake._

_He slowly opened his eyes and felt himself at full strength._

_In the Lake of his Soul, he could be healed and rejuvenated._

_And he was going to use every single ounce of power he had to make the snake pay, but first, the Great Flying Man had to be rescued._

_Ninten grabbed his wing and began to swim upwards._

'Hang in there, you're not dying.' _He thought. Soon, he reached the surface with his companion._

_**"There you are!" **The snake hissed._

_"NOT NOW!" Ninten yelled, raising him arm up and with his palm out and yelled. "PK TECHNO OMEGA!" He roared, numerous waves of neon colored PSI energy all went towards the snake, who had no time to dodge._

_The PK Techno hit, blowing it away._

_Ninten dragged the unconscious bird-man out of the lake and into the ground. "Hey, wake up!" He said, nudging him._

_The Great Flying Man groaned, which made Ninten sigh in relief. "At least you're still alive. Well, now's the time to take care of that snake."_

_Ninten stood up and reached for his baseball bat, but saw that he didn't have his backpack or his bat._

_"Well, I guess I'm down to my PSI powers," mumbled Ninten. "PK QUICK UP!" He yelled, increasing his speed before taking off in the snake's direction._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now that Ninten has recovered, will he be able to defeat the beast in his Magicant?<strong>_

_**I can't believe I took so long and the chapter's so short. Well, I didn't want anyone to wait any longer. I'm sorry for it not being as good or as long as the others. To make up for this, I'll try to write a quick but short chapter and it shouldn't take so long.**  
><em>

_**So, see you next time everyone!**  
><em>

_**-TheImperfectDarkOne**_


	7. Arc 1: Ninten's Tale Part 6: End

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Ninten's Tale: Part 7**

**Out of Magicant and into the village**

**(AKA, Ninten's Ark is FINALLY over)**

**On a side note regarding this story, I am going to do my best to not stop writing this, but I haven't gotten a single review for either of my two new chapters, so I would _really_ appreciate it if someone who reads this chapter would leave a review, an anonymous one is fine, telling me that they are reading my story and their honest opinion about it. I'm not holding this story hostage, but I would _really_ appreciate it if people told me that they are reading this. It would give me the confidence to keep writing and might help me update faster. Thank you.**

**Onwards!**

* * *

><p><em>Ninten ran towards the snake, which was just getting up from the attack. "PK TECHNO OMEGA!" Ninten yelled, stopping and gathering PSI energy before launching at the beast. "Take this!" He yelled.<em>

_The PSI attack struck, launching the snake back even more; however, it began to get up again._

"_**I WILL KILL YOU!"**__ The snake roared, but Ninten ran towards it again. The snake launched itself at him in response._

_Ninten stepped to the side, grinning as the snake crashed into the ground._

"_Pk Powershield…PK TECHNO OMEGA!" Ninten said preparing a powershield around him and launching another Pk Techno at close range as the snake shook its head, trying to recover from its crash._

_The snake was once again blown back a couple of feet and wasn't given a chance to recover as Ninten then grabbed its ram horns and threw it in the direction of the lake._

_The snake however, recovered before landing and flew towards Ninten again._

_Ninten just let it attempt to hit him._

_The snake tried to tackle Ninten with its ram horns, only for the powershield to counter its attack._

"_What's wrong, don't like it now that I have an advantage?" Ninten taunted before grabbing a hold of its tail this time and spinning around, swinging it in a circle once again._

"_**LET GO!" **__The snake roared._

"…_No," said Ninten simply, smirking, letting go, propelling the snake even closer to the lake, of course, Ninten didn't want the beast to have even one moment of not getting its ass kicked, so the moment it landed, Ninten began to charge up another Pk Techno. "PK TECHNO OMEGA!"_

_The snake was now just a few inches from the lake as Ninten approached it, power concentrated in his hands._

"_**If you believe that I'm afraid, then you're wrong," **__the snake said, not really proving anything. __**"I am much more powerful than you are, boy! I'm only a part of a whole much bigger!"**_

_Ninten simply glared at the snake. "…Shut up." He said, raising his palms up once more. "PK TECHNO OMEGA!" He roared. The snake didn't even try to dodge the attack. It knew it was over, but at least he now knew the extent of Ninten's power._

_And like he said, he was only a part of a much bigger whole._

_The snake fell into the lake, knowing that it wouldn't survive in there. Ninten's soul would destroy that part of it; and it knew it._

_When it fell into the lake, the water felt like the most powerful acid in the universe x1000, melting its body completely. It screamed in pain, unable to take the horrible agony quietly._

* * *

><p><em>Ninten sighed in relief, happy that the nightmare was over. He walked over to where he had left the last remaining Great Flying Man, who was just waking up.<em>

_"Ugh," the bird-man groaned, sitting up, his eyes still closed._

_"Hey, Great Flying Man!" Ninten shaking his shoulder._

_"Huh?" The Great Flying Man opened his eyes. "Ninten!" He said, shock and joy clear in his face. "You're okay!"_

_"Yeah...I'm fine...But, how are you?" Ninten asked._

_"I'm all right," the Great Flying Man said, standing up. "...Magicant's...safe now, isn't?" He asked._

_"Yeah, it is," replied Ninten._

_"But, what about everyone else?"_

_Ninten hesitated to answer... "Great Flying Man...I...Magicant..." He trailed off._

_"It's all right, Magicant will recover," he said, stopping Ninten._

_"Wait, what?" Ninten asked._

_"Magicant hasn't fulfilled its true purpose yet...and you are still alive, it will recover. Now, Ninten, you know what lies at the road ahead of you?"_

_Ninten, his eyes full of determination, said three words. "Not a clue."_

_The Great Flying Man nodded understandably, "You must meet the other three, Ness and Lucas, and fast. Now, please, wake up," he said, patting Ninten on the head._

* * *

><p>Ninten suddenly woke up on his bed. "...How did I get here?" He asked no one. Getting off, he made his way downstairs, hoping that the whole thing was just a dream.<p>

When he saw one of the walls in the kitchen currently on the floor and in shambles, he knew it was no dream.

"Mom...Ana...Lloyd...Teddy...Minnie and Mimmie...and that other guy," whispered Ninten to himself, looking down on the ground before kneeling down. He sighed a bit. "I...couldn't protect you..." After while, Ninten stood up again. "But I'll save you, and stop whatever's happening!" He said, his head up, determination in his voice and hope in his eyes. He ran outside.

"All right, was what that move again?" He asked himself, thinking a bit. "Wasn't it...Pk 4th D-Slip Beta?" Suddenly Ninten felt himself begin to run. "Woah, wait...I-AH!" Ninten screamed, not being able to stop, almost crashing in to the large group of trees, before a portal opened up in front of him, and he ran right into it before the portal closed.

* * *

><p>Lucas stood in his house, the knife still close to his neck.<p>

**_"Time to die, little boy,"_ **the voice in his head taunted.

"I...don't..." Lucas said, figuring that saying the words were pointless, he closed his eyes and bit his lip, hoping that he wouldn't feel pain during his death.

**_"DIE!"_ **The voice roared, sadistic joy evident in its tone. Lucas gulped as...

...nothing happened.

_"Lucas..." _A warm and kind voice in Lucas' mind said.

"I...who are you?" He asked.

_"You can defeat him..." _The voice said, it was the voice of a woman, and it ignored his question.

_**"SHUT UP!"**_The first voice roared.

_"Lucas, put down the knife..." _The other voice said, not really demanding, but just asking.

Lucas began to pull the knife away from his neck and onto the table with no challenge. "I...how?" He asked.

**_"I will kill you, I will make you suffer you blond-haired wimp. I will enjoy every moment of your slow death,"_ **the first voice said, its tone emotionless, making Lucas shiver.

_"Lucas, I'm sorry, but you must go on another journey to save the ones you care about," _the other voice began, full of sorrow. _"Go to Sunshine Forest, you'll find the answers there...goodbye."_

Lucas just stood in shock at the recent turn of events before he sighed in relief, happy that he was alive.

"...I guess I have no choice but to go to Sunshine Forest, maybe I'll walk Boney there too," said Lucas out-loud, walking out the door.

Boney was inside his doghouse, like usual. It was an ordinary sunny day, and the warm sun made Lucas feel a lot happier, even after his near-death experience and his discovery of a new journey.

And yet, he sighed, he really thought peace was back to his island home. It hadn't been long after the awakening of the Dark Dragon, only a month. "Boney, do you want to go to Sunshine Forest?" He asked his dog. Boney got out of his doghouse and barked a response.

_"Sure, I could use the exercise,"_ Lucas heard in his mind.

"Great, let's go!" Lucas said, and the due walked off, the Sunshine Forest their destination, going through the new Tazmilly Village.

* * *

><p>It's been 3 months since the awakening of the Dark Dragon, it the end, it had resulted in the reconstruction of the old Tazmilly Village. Once again, the Nowhere Islands became peaceful.<p>

None of the inhabitants of Tazmilly Village remembered exactly what happened when the Dark Dragon awakened. All they remembered was the Dark Dragon rising and the earth and the floating city shaking, and then suddenly they were back in Tazmilly Village, except it looked exactly like it did 3 years ago.

Free from the mind-control that Porky had put them in, the residents accepted the fact that they were saved by the Dark Dragon, as they witnessed New Pork City fall into the far away in the ocean before exploding.

No one knew how or why the Dark Dragon awoke however, many thought it was because all the villagers had left Tazmilly, so it awakened to save them from the disaster of New Pork City, yet they still wondered why all the technology was gone.

The only answer they had managed to draw was that the Dark Dragon disapproved of the technology.

They also questioned that knowledge of the one who had told them all of this: Kumatora.

She had told them she had heard of the Dark Dragon from her caretakers, the Magypsies, who had mysteriously disappeared, or at least that's what she told the villagers.

In the end, the people of the Nowhere Islands went back to life as usual. While it's not true that sometimes the villagers missed the technology that had granted them the brief happiness, it had still managed to work out.

Lucas looked around the village as Boney and him walked through it, but Lucas sighed. All of what the villagers thought to be true was a lie, even their own lives were complete lies.

Was is fair for them to be lied to? Lucas didn't think it was, but he had no choice. If the villagers were to find out about the truth, they might end up going the same path as the people who destroyed their world.

"Yo, Lucas!" Lucas looked up to see his friend, Kumatora. She had short pink hair, and was several inches taller than Lucas. Lucas' brightly smiled.

Kumatora's home for many years, Osohe Castle, had been destroyed in the awakening of the Dark Dragon. She, however, had found a small house built for her in the plains north of the village and near the cave.

"Hello, Kumatora!" He said brightly.

Kumatora walked over to hims before messing up his hair, something which really annoyed Lucas.

"Walking Boney, are ya?" Kumatora asked.

Lucas groaned as he tried to fix his hair. "Yeah..." He said.

"All right, I'll join you," she said.

Lucas blinked. "What?"

"I'm coming with you two, I'm bored," said Kumatora, yawning.

"Oh...all right."

**Kumatora has joined Lucas' party!**

Lucas blinked and looked around. He could have sworn he heard someone say Kumatora had joined his party...

"Lucas? Hellooo, Lucas!" Kumatora said, trying to get Lucas' attention.

"Huh, what?" He asked, confused.

"Are you spacing out on me?" Kumatora asked grabbing his arm. "Come on, where are we going?" She asked.

"W-Well, Boney and I wanted to go to Sunshin-" Lucas didn't get to finished his sentence as he was then dragged towards said forest by a certain tomboyish girl, Boney trailing.

"Let's get going then!" Kumatora yelled.

* * *

><p>Sunshine Forest<p>

Lucas had wandered around and looked through the entire forest with Kumatora and Boney for a while, and he had found nothing.

Maybe he should wait a bit. Yes, that would make sense. After all, he had been meaning to get Boney to play fetch for a while.

"Come on Boney, go get the stick," said Lucas pointing at the direction he had thrown the stick, trying to get Boney to get it while Kumatore just looked at them, amused.

After another few minutes of that, it happened.

Lucas suddenly stopped and turned to stare at a clearing.

"Lucas, do you feel that?" Kumatora asked, worried at the presence she felt.

Suddenly, what appeared to be a portal or a wormhole opened up.

Lucas, thinking it might be a threat, took action. "PK SHIELD OMEGA!" He yelled, three blue shields forming around Kumatora, Boney, and himself.

The three waited, watching the portal intensely, before something, no some_one__, _came out, running at insanely fast speed.

However, the boy had the grave misfortune to suddenly trip on something and fly head-first into a tree, leaving a large crater on it before falling face-down.

Kumatora and Lucas went over to the kid and saw that he was bleeding. "We've got to get him towards the village," Lucas said, concerned for the boy.

* * *

><p>Ninten opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling. He groaned, feeling his head throbbing.<p>

"Oh you're awake," he heard someone say.

Ninten sat up on the bed he was on and looked to his side to see a boy his age with an orange and yellow stripped shirt and very vertical hairstyle.

"Are you still hurt?" The boy asked.

"Yeah...my head still hurts," replied Ninten.

The boy nodded. "Pk Lifeup Beta," he whispered, putting his palm on Ninten's head as a warm green glow spread from Lucas' hand to Ninten's head.

Ninten felt his headache begin to disappear. This boy could use PSI as well? "Is your name Lucas?" He asked.

Lucas nodded. "How do you know my name?"

"Well, my name is Ninten," he replied. "I've come from time and space to deliver you some important news," he said dramatically.

"Space and Time?" Lucas asked, his eyes widening, Porky's condition before being trapped in the Absolutely Safe Capsule the first thing that came to mind.

"Yeah, and I'm here because-" It was then that a song that Lucas knew far too well began to play. His eyes widened in fear and in regret. "Lucas, are you okay?" Ninten asked.

"...No," he said.

It was the Pigmask Army.

Once again...

...they had come...

"...No..." Lucas whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>TheImperfectDarkOne use Cliffhanger!<strong>

**The readers could not stop crying!**

* * *

><p><strong>End of Arc 1: Ninten's Tale<strong>

**Beginning of Arc 2: ?**


	8. Arc 2: Fall of Tazmilly Part 1

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Chapter 8**

**Start of Arc 2:**

**Tazmilly's Fall Part 1**

**I would like to thank all the people who reviewed this story. It really heledp me try to get this chapter out sooner. And after only 10 days! Yay me!**

**Also, in response to BarryBurt0n, thanks for the critisim! I really appreciate, and didn't I also review your Persona fic? Anyway, thanks for the the two cents on this story and I will try my best to see it through and get better at writing!**

* * *

><p>Giant floating spacecrafts with the Pig Mask Army's theme song playing covered the skies above the Nowhere Islands. The peaceful animals of the islands soon ran, trying to find hiding places, remembering all the pain and suffering they had endured at the hands of the Pig Mask Army.<p>

The villagers of Tazmilly looked up at the sky to see that in fact, the Pig Masks were back.

"No!" Lucas yelled.

"Lucas, what's going on?" Ninten asked him, getting out of bed, but Lucas didn't answer. He instead ran out of the door. Ninten stood there for a moment before following.

He ran out to the door to a lobby. There was a young woman with brown hair running towards the door.

"Excuse me!" Ninten called out, getting the woman's attention. "What's going on?"

"Oh, you're the boy Lucas and Kumatora brought in! Well," she looked around, as if trying to make a decision. "I don't think I can really explain, but come outside and see for yourself!" The woman said, grabbing Ninten's arm and leading him outside. "My name is Tessie, by the way."

Ninten and Tessie ran out the door; he looked behind him to see the sign 'Yado Inn' placed high on the wall.

"There!" Tessie said, pointing to the sky.

"Huh? Woah! …are those…aliens?" Ninten asked, staring up at the sky. Several flying objects were in the sky, slowly descending towards the ground. An irritatingly catchy tune was playing from them.

"Aliens? No, they are the Pig Mask army," replied Tessie.

"The Pig Mask army?"

"A group of ruffians who-," Tessie was then interrupted by the sound of someone speaking with a cheap megaphone.

"CITIZENS OF TAZMILLY," The voice yelled.

"We're villagers!" Someone yelled.

"OH, MY MISTAKE!" The voice apologized, his voice still magnified by the megaphone.

"STOP APOLOGIZING TO THEM!" Someone yelled, their voice also magnified.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING POLITE!"

"PK STARSTORM!" Someone yelled out, Ninten looked over to the direction of the voice and saw a tall girl with short pink hair and a light-blue jacket on, and he also saw Lucas next to her.

'_Pk Starstorm?'_ Ninten thought, he had never heard of a PSI attack like that before.

Suddenly, several blue meteorites made of PSI energy began to fly towards the flying machines, hitting a good number of them.

Seven fell; most of them on fire and all of them falling fast, but there were still 5 descending.

The other villagers gasped and turned to see who it was to have yelled and most likely have caused those meteorites to rain hell upon the flying machines.

They saw Kumatora with her hand in the sky, and Lucas was standing next to her, his face not showing shock or surprise.

A few villagers backed away from her, but Kumatora didn't care. The five ships were landing north of the village, and that was what was important right now.

"Lucas, let's go!" She yelled.

"Right!" Lucas yelled back, and the two headed in the direction of the Pigmask ships. Ninten, not waiting to be left out of the action, followed soon.

Or he would've, if Tessie didn't grab his arm. "What are you doing?"

"I…I have to help them!" Ninten yelled, shaking off Tessie's grip. "I'm sorry!" He yelled, glancing back at her.

It was then that he watched a man with a cowboy hat and a beard, probably in his 40's, another man wearing glasses, a red shirt, a snow hat, maybe in 30's or 40's, and a pair of overalls, and the last man being much younger, he walked with a limp, had short brown hair, and a blue shirt with red pants.

One of them, the man with the cowboy hat ran up to Ninten while the other two ran towards the flying objects were headed.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" The man yelled with a gruff voice.

"I've got to help!" Ninten yelled back, turning around and running before being grabbed by the man with a cowboy hat by the back of his shirt. "Let go of me, you don't understand!" Ninten insisted.

"I don't think _you_ understand," the man replied. "Don't you know who does are?"

Ninten didn't answer, but rather began to focus a bit while still giving a bit of psychical resistance. Then, he used his PSI powers and pushed, lightly.

The cowboy felt himself be pushed by an invisible force, it wasn't a rough push, but it nearly caused him to lose his balance, and let go of Ninten.

"PK QUICK UP!" Ninten yelled before running faster than a normal boy ever could towards the ships.

The man stood there in shock, before he shook his head and turned to the other villagers. "We should go!" He yelled, gesturing to the plain where the ships had landed.

* * *

><p>Lucas, Boney, and Kumatora stared at the ships, Lucas and Kumatora already charging up their PSI attacks.<p>

They hadn't brought any of their equipment, but that didn't matter to them. What mattered was taking down the Pig Masks before they tried anything.

The hatches to one of them opened, and out came a lone Pig Mask private, shaking in fear. "W-Why am I coming out first?" He asked, looking at his comrades safely inside the ship.

"Because," said another private.

"PK THUNDER ALPHA!" Kumatora yelled, shooting a single bolt of lightning at the Pig Mask soldier. Kumatora laughed. "Is that all they've got?"

Several lasers then fired from the ship, all of them headed towards Kumatora. She stood in place, shocked at how competent the plan and execution was.

"Pk Counter Alpha!" Lucas yelled.

Luckily for Kumatora, Lucas was an expert of support PSI moves. A yellow shield appeared in front of Kumatora, deflecting the lasers back at the ship.

The two didn't hear the usual squeals of the Pig Masks, but instead heard the lasers hit something...metallic.

That something metallic was coming out. It was a man-sized metallic man with its 'arms' on its hips, it was a regular starman. Kumatora and Boney weren't intimidated. Boney kept barking and growling at the starman and Kumatora prepared a Pk Thunder.

"PK THUNDER OMEGA!" She yelled, four thunder bolts coming out of her palms and towards the starman.

They hit.

The starman was blown away, but it stood back up soon.

"LUCAS!" Said boy turned to see Duster and Isaac running over to him.

"Lucas, don't get distracted!" Kumatora scolded.

"Pk Fire Omega," the starman 'said,' forming a fireball in its hands/tentacles and then aimed it at Kumatora and Lucas. The fireball then became a jet of fire, heading towards the two PSI users.

Kumatora gasped. "LUCAS! A SHIELD IF YOU DON'T MIND!"

Lucas was about to cast a shield, but someone beat him to it."

"PK PSI SHIELD BETA!" Ninten said, stopping in front of Lucas.

PSI Shields formed around all of them and the boy himself, protecting them from the flames...mostly.

"Who are you?" Kumatora demanded when the flames died out.

"No time!" Ninten yelled, he was right. The starman was preparing another PSI attack.

"Pk Freeze Omega," it said, a blast of cold wind headed towards Ninten.

"PK POWER SHIELD!" He yelled, the PSI Shield replaced by another, more powerful shield, deflecting the Pk Freeze back at the starman. "FINISH THAT THING!" Ninten yelled.

"PK THUNDER OMEGA!" Kumatora yelled, once again hitting the starman with four bolts of lightning. The metallic giant fell. "What the hell was that thing?" She demanded.

"I think that's going to have to wait!" Isaac yelled, pointing to the starmen coming out of the ships; there were about four of them in total.

"Isaac, get behind us," said Duster, getting ready for battle.

"No, Duster, I'm not being left behind. I've got a bone to pick with the Pig Mask army!" He said, cracking his knuckles.

"But this isn't just the Pig Mask army!" He yelled.

"But I'm not abandoning you or Lucas!" Isaac yelled back stubborningly.

* * *

><p>Flint and Lighter ran, heading towards where the battle would be taking place. They had made sure the other villagers were safe in the Yado Inn. There was no point in dragging them all into a fight that might end with them being hurt...<p>

...or worse.

"Did you know about what that girl could do?" Lighter asked.

It was a question Flint had hoped he wouldn't be asked.

"Yes, her and Lucas, for a while now," replied Flint.

"Why didn't you tell any of other villagers?"

"..." Flint didn't answer.

"Flint..."

"Because they didn't have to know. Neither of them would ever use their powers against them," he finally replied.

Lighter nodded as they arrived to see the metallic beings.

* * *

><p>Lucas began to form a Pk Love in his hands. "PK LOVE OMEGA!" He yelled, throwing the pink ball of PSI energy towards the starmen.<p>

"Hey, so that means..." Ninten said, looking at the boy.

"Pk PSI Counter," one of them said.

"Pk Shield-Off," another said.

Lucas' eyes widened as his attack was coming his way. "LUCAS!" He heard his father yell.

"LUCAS!" Kumatora yelled.

He put his arms up, ready to put up a PSI Shield.

"Pk PSI Block," a starman said, blocking off Lucas' PSI.

"Pk PSI Shield!" He yelled, but nothing happened, and the PK Love was still headed his way. "...Shoot," he said before the attack struck. Lucas fell to the ground, nearly unconsious, feeling pain all over his body. A moment after, a PSI shield surrounded him.

Kumatora turned to Ninten, who had a sheepish grin on his face. "I was...a bit late on that one." She responded to that by smacking him and running over to the injured Lucas.

"Lucas, are you alive?"

"...N-no..." He said, still in an immense amount of pain.

"Kumatora, heal him! We'll take care of this!" Duster yelled, running, still with a limp, to the starmen before delivering a roundhouse kick towards the starmen in the front.

The starman fell, but the other three starmen rushed at Duster. They would have gotten him too if a bat, a large piece of lumber, and a swift punch didn't stop them. The starmen were knocked down.

"Duster, you all right?" Asked Flint, facing the starmen, getting ready to fight alongside Ninten, Isaac, and Lighter.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Duster.

"Ow, what are these things made of?!" Isaac asked, nursing his now red hand.

"Metal, and they're-WOAH!" Ninten began, before being grabbed by a starman who had gotten up. "LET GO OFF ME!" He yelled. The starman complied, by throwing Ninten onto the ground, **hard**.

The other starmen got back up and began to rush at Flint, Lighter, Isaac, and Duster.

"Pk Thunder Omega," it said, raising its arms as electricity built up in its 'hands,' before lowering towards Ninten, and four bolts shot out and struck Ninten. He yelled out in pain.

"WOOF!" _'Hang in there!'_ Ninten heard in his head. Boney then ran and tackled the starman, causing it to stop casting Pk Thunder and fall down. Boney landed on the ground and growled at it. The starman got back up and aimed an arm at Boney.

"Pk Beam Gamma!" It said, a yellow beam heading straight for Boney.

"No!" Ninten yelled, jumping to his feet and standing in front of the dog, his Franklin Badge deflecting the Pk Beam right back at the starman.

The PSI beam stuck, and went right through it, leaving a baseball sized hole in its chest.

The starman continued to try to walk over to Ninten, who raised his arms, palms out, and yelled.

"PK TECHNO OMEGA!" Ninten yelled, the familiar neon-colored attack stricking, nevertheless, the starman kept coming, but the attack had ripped its arms off.

It got within 3 feet of Ninten before it collapsed into the ground, smoking.

"That's one down!" He exclaimed, raising his bat in the air in victory.

* * *

><p>Lucas coughed, beginning to sit up. Kumatora had managed to finally fully heal him. He blinked, trying to get used to the light again as he had kept his eyes closed while he was injured<p>

"About damn time!" Kumatora yelled. "We've got a fight on our hands, Lucas!" She grabbed his hand and began to drag him over to where the fight was.

"Waaaah! Kumatora!" Lucas yelled, trying to stand up.

* * *

><p>Isaac punched a starman and recoiled from the pain he felt in his hand.<p>

"Pk Beam Gamma," it said, shooting a yellow beam towards Isaac.

Isaac's eyes widened as he was hit and fell down. He tried to get back up, but was hit by another beam, and another, and another before finally lying down on the ground, nearly knocked out. It was all over for him.

"C-Cheap shot!" He managed to say to the starman before losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>Lighter swung his 2X4, and Flint delivered a roundhouse kick before jumping back.<p>

The starman didn't seem to be affected.

"Pk Fire Omega!" A jet of fire shot out of the tips of its 'arms.'

"Flint!" Lighter yelled, shoving Flint out of the way of the incoming flames. He was, however, still in the way.

"LIGHTER!" Flint cried, his childhood friend falling to his knees, before just falling to the ground. Flint ran over to him. "...Why would you do this?!" He demanded.

"I owed you from when you saved Fuel..." Lighter said, a smile on his face.

"You idiot," said Flint, standing up and tilting his head towards the mechanical being. "And you, are about to get your ass handed to you by me!" He declared.

* * *

><p>Duster swiftly managed to dodge the Pk Freezes the starman he was facing threw at him.<p>

"Take this!" He yelled, delivering a fast kick at its torso before jumping back and delivering another kick at its side.

It didn't seem to flinch.

Duster clenched his teeth, both from the pain of using both of his legs so much and in frustration. "Why are you suddenly so strong?!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>Lucas and Kumatora were about to jump into the fray when they heard the Pig Mask theme all over again. They looked up to the see the Mothership of the Pig Mask Army. Lucas gasped while Kumatora growled.<p>

"IF YOU PIGS WANT THESE ISLANDS, THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!" Kumatora yelled.

Lucas began to charge up a Pk Love in his hands.

The battle for Tazmilly was on.

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone else besides me think Flint is an absolute badass?<strong>

**I honestly think I could've done a bit better with the action scenes, but I felt like I did a pretty nice job in the end. **

**The same as usual, please read and review my story!**


	9. Arc 2: Fall of Tazmilly Part 2

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Chapter 9**

**Arc 2:**

**Fall of Tazmilly**

**Part 2**

* * *

><p>"PK LOVE OMEGA!" Lucas yelled, throwing the pink ball of PSI energy at the Mothership.<p>

"PK STARSTORM!" Kumatora yelled as small blue meteorites appeared to strike the Mothership and send in plummeting to the ground.

Yet, a shield surrounded the entire ship, blocking both attacks.

"What the hell?! What shield could possibly block a Pk Starstorm _and_ Pk Love?!" Kumatora yelled out in outrage. Lucas just stared at the ship as it began to descend. "Come on Lucas, let's try again. That shield can't stay up forever!" Kumatora was about to cast another Pk Starstorm, but then she stopped. "What…what is that?" She whispered, she also began staring at the ship. "It feels…" The pink haired princess trailed off.

"It feels like it's not natural," Lucas finished for her. "And much more powerful than anything we've ever even meet…" Lucas grimaced. "What is this power…?"

"Whatever it is…we can beat it…right Lucas?" Kumatora asked.

"I'm…not even sure…" said Lucas.

XXX

The starman began to approach Isaac before being kicked in side by Duster. "Sorry, but I'm not going to let you hurt my fellow villagers!"

The starman stumbled and turned to Duster but was kicked again in the chest, knocking it down. Duster winced again from the pain.

"Damn…I've got to finish this quickly," he muttered, getting ready to keep kicking as the starman stood up again. _'And I've got to keep that thing away from Isaac," _the thief thought to himself. He charged at the starman, trying not to wince along the way, and jumped before delivering a side-kick in its 'head.'

Unfortunately, the starman stepped back and Duster's attack missed. "Oh crap," he said as he landed on the ground with both feet.

"Pk Fire Omega," it said, and all Duster saw before he collapsed was a jet of fire coming his way.

XXX

Ninten saw the flames and saw that limping young man be struck and fall.

"Looks like it's up to me to save the day again," he said to himself, smirking and preparing his PSI buffs. "Pk Offense up Alpha, Pk Quick Up!" With even more speed, the young 13 year old boy ran to engage in battle once more.

The starman stared at the fallen men before it was struck by a hard, wooden bat. "Pk Techno Omega!" Yelled Ninten as waves of the neon colored PSI attack struck the starman as it fell to the ground, defeated. "Hell yeah, another victory for me! That starman didn't even last long against me!" He declared proudly, completely forgetting the two unconscious men he could be reviving with a quick PSI skill; before stopping as he sensed the familiar presence approaching. "What…why is he…? …Giegue…" He muttered, turning his sights to the now rapidly approaching Mothership containing the alien he had defeated not so long ago.

"Hey, you kid!" A voice shouted to him. Ninten turned around to see Kumatora and Lucas running over to him. "I know you have PSI powers, so can you feel that? And why are you here by the way? Who are you?" Kumatora asked, impatient to get the answers.

"Well, my name is Ninten, and I've traveled from the past," he started, feeling foolish at how ridiculous his story seemed. "And, that thing on the ship, that's…wait, is that guy still fighting that starman?" He said, pointing to Flint avoiding a strike from the starman.

"Hold still you meatbag!" It said…mechanically!

Flint didn't respond…well, he did, but not with words.

The bald cowboy picked up Lighter's 2X4 and swung it at the starman.

The starman was hit and fell down…mechanically and didn't get back up again. Flint let out a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat on his forehead with his sleeve.

"That was a close one…" He muttered.

Lucas also sighed in relief before getting ready to case another PSI skill. "Pk Healing Omega…" Lucas whispered, raising his palm up as a light blue glow surrounded everyone in the plains, successfully waking up Duster, Lighter, and Isaac and healing their injuries.

Flint ran up to his son just as the Mothership finished descending. "Lucas, Kumatora, those things, did you ever fight those?"

Lucas shook his head.

"Those things are called starmen," Ninten answered, staring at the large ship while Boney bared its teeth at it, growling a bit.

The other three walked over to them.

"…Do you think the Pigmasks have more of those machines?" Duster asked as a the main hatch swung open.

A lone Pigmask in white uniform stepped out with a flag with Porky's head on it. He cleared his throat before speaking. "We hereby claim these islands for the pigmask-AAAHHH!" It suddenly began to scream in pain as Kumatora launched a Pk Fire Gamma at it. It began to stop, drop, and roll trying to put out his uniform which was on fire.

Everyone just looked at the Pigmask with mild amusement.

"GET THE WATERBOY OUT HERE!" The Pigmask colonel yelled. A Pigmask with a red uniform carrying a container of water came out running and splashed it all over the Pigmask.

"…Can I get promoted now?" He asked his superior.

"NO!"

"Damn…" He muttered sadly, looking down on the ground as if his feelings have been truly hurt, but that's another story that will never be written…ever! Let's get back to the main plot.

"Now then, we declare these islands to now belong to the Pig Mask Army!"

Kumatora just launched a Pk Thunder Alpha at the Pig Mask colonel, who had screamed before she even cast the PSI skill, thrown the poor waterboy in front of him, and ran back into the ship.

"Are these guys competent in anything they do?" Ninten asked no one in particular.

"No, but that makes it easier to beat them up," said Kumatora with a grin, cracking her knuckles and began walking towards the Mothership.

"Kumatora, it might be a trap," Lucas warned.

"I know, but don't worry, I've got it covered," she said confidently. "PK THUNDER OMEGA!" She yelled as four bolts of electricity struck the ship.

It didn't seem to do much.

Kumatora growled, clenching her fists and would've charged at the ship, PSI powers blazing, if even more starmen hadn't come out.

"PK FIRE OMEGA!" Kumatora yelled, pointing two fingers towards the starmen as a jet of fire headed in their directions.

"Pk PSI Beta," they said as a giant PSI shield appeared, causing the flames to have no effect on them. Kumatora growled again.

"Kumatora, we'll have to fight using force," he said, visibly hesitating to use physical violence. "We're not going to be able to rely on PSI attacks."

Kumatora grinned. "Now you're speaking my language," the tomboy princess said while cracking her knuckles.

The starmen chose this moment to advance.

Everyone else grabbed their weapons, readied their PSI buffs, or just got in a fighting position.

"Pk Offense Up Omega!" Lucas said, increasing the attack power of his allies.

"Pk Defense Up Beta!" Ninten said, backing up Lucas and buffing the party as well.

"Great, now time to kick some ass!" Kumatora yelled, rushing at the starmen.

"Hell yeah!" Ninten yelled as well, running alongside of Kumatora with his bat in his hands.

The starmen extended their arms up. "Pk Fire Omega," they said as numerous jets of fire headed towards Kumatora and Ninten.

"Pk PSI Counter Omega!" Lucas yelled, pink shields surrounding Kumatora, Ninten, and everyone else. "Everyone, we have to fight!" Lucas yelled.

Kumatora ran up to a starman and jumped before punching one of them right in the face, knocking it down and continuing to keep punching the starman until it stopped moving.

Ninten ran up to a group of starman who tried to hit him with several Pk Beam Gammas, only for them to be reflected by his Franklin Badge.

The starman were struck but rushed at Ninten. Ninten responded by delivering a _SSSSMAAAAAASH!_ at the first starman to reach him; only for the second one to ram into the kid…mechanically.

Ninten flew back a few feet before falling to the ground as two more starmen joined the second one and they all ran towards Ninten with the intention of finishing him off.

Luckily for him, however, Flint, Lighter, and Duster intercepted the starmen's run. Flint said nothing as swung his fist towards one of their faces, leaving an impressive sized dent; the balding cowboy then also elbowed it in the torso before delivering a round-house kick that finished it off.

Duster delivered a leg swept which caused the starman to fall to the ground before the thief dropped a kick in its head which made it stopped moving, finishing it up quickly and efficiently, just like a real thief.

Lighter swung his 2X4 which the starman jumped back a bit, causing him to miss. Lighter responded by swinging it near its feet, causing it to fall just like the one where Duster fought. It began to strike the starman all over its body, leaving large dents all over its body; defeating it.

Kumatora punched another starman and jumping to the side when she noticed that another starman aiming Pk Beam Gamma, which then hit the starman hitting the starman she just punched numerous times.

Kumatora aimed her fingers at the starman that had tried to hit her and yelled, "PK THUNDER OMEGA!" Four bolts of lightning shot out of her hands and hit the starman. It fell to the ground, defeated.

Kumatora sighed in relief before she was hit from behind by a Pk Freeze. She staggered, trying to keep standing. "Pk Lifeup Beta," she whispered, using her most powerful healing move. She turned around to face three more starmen. "How many of these things are there?!" She yelled out loud.

Ninten bashed another starman in the side with his bat and then jumped to the right seeing a Pk Freeze being aimed at him. "Pk Powershield!" He yelled before tackling the starman, the powershield preventing any pain Ninten would've felt. The boy stood up and began bashing at the starman with his bat until it was defeated.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the ship.<p>

The little Pigmasks who actually decided to come along with the starmen stared at the battle in front of them through a large monitor. There were only about twelve Pigmask Soldier; nearly all of them just privates, and the waterboy.

"Why am I here again?" Said waterboy asked.

"Shut up waterboy!" The colonel commanded. "Now then, it appears that these people are taking down quite a few starmen."

"What was your first clue?" The waterboy muttered.

"QUIET OR I'LL DEMOTE YOU!"

"I'M A WATER BOY, HOW COULD I BE DEMOTED EVEN LOWER?!"

"Just shut up. Now, I believe it's the time that we send out the golden starmen. Any objections?"

A private raised his hands, he was later shot with a non-fatal lasers.

"Good, send out the golden starmen!"

"Aren't they called 'final starmen'?" Another asked.

"Do you want to join the waterboy's rank?"

"No sir!" The pigmask said nervously.

"Good, now deploy them!"

* * *

><p>Ninten breathed heavily as he stared at the many broken bodies of starmen that lay on the ground. They were all defeated, off-screen of course, because you've already had enough action for one chapter.<p>

"What...were...those things?!" The pink-haired princess asked, pausing to breathe, the fight that was not seen had drained a lot out of her.

"Those were starmen," said Ninten surprisingly without a pause. "And they were creatures I fought in the past."

"In the past?" Duster asked, walking over to the boy along with everybody else.

"Yeah, in the past I stopped an invasion with my friends."

"An invasion? And where are your friends now?" Kumatora asked.

"An invasion of aliens, and my friends got taken away...by those people," said Ninten bitterly, pointing to the ship which even more starmen began to walk out.

These starmen however, where different. They were slightly bigger and were a mixture of gold and bronze with spikes on their rounded heads and arms.

"I've never seen these kinds of starmen."

The starmen in question walked slowly to the party before stopping a simultaneously cast the same PSI skill.

"Pk Starstorm," they said (mechanically).

* * *

><p><strong>If you fought the Porky bots in Mother 3, then you should get those "mechanically" parts I put in.<strong>

**Anyway, once again, I end on a cliffhanger!**

**Oh, and the next chapter MIGHT be shorter than the last two.**

**In the end, I had fun writing this chapter, and it's not late either. Only took me 9 days to upload ****it!**

**As always, even simple short reviews that tell me people are still reading this helps me out, it reminds me that I'm writing for you guys!**

**And criticism is always appreciated!**

**-TheImperfectDarkOne **


	10. Arc 2: Fall of Tazmilly Part 3

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Chapter 10**

**Arc 2**

**Fall of Tazmilly Part 3**

**Chapter 10! Yay!**

* * *

><p>"PK PSI SHIELD OMEGA!" Lucas yelled in panic, not having enough PSI power to cast a PSI Counter, as many small, blue stars headed in the party's way.<p>

"Pk PSI Shield Beta!" Ninten yelled, reinforcing Lucas' shields with his own.

As the stars felt, Lucas put in even more of his power into his shields so that his friends wouldn't be hurt.

The stars fell to the ground; the party put their arms up but felt nothing, the PSI shields preventing any pain from reaching them before disappearing.

Lucas sighed in relief to see his friends okay, and fell to his knees.

"Lucas!" Flint yelled, about to run to his son only to be hit by a Pk Beam.

"Flint!" Isaac yelled before being knocked down by a strong Pk Freeze.

The remaining of them scattered, trying to dodge the PSI attacks.

"Pk Techno Omega!" Ninten yelled as the waves of neon PSI attacks launched at the starmen, only to be blocked by a PSI Shield. "Damn," he said, before grabbing his bat, ready to bash their heads in.

"Look above, meatbag," one of them said…mechanically.

Ninten wasn't about to fall for that. "No way, I know what you'll do once I look up!"

"I am not lying you idiotic sack of organs, look up," the starman said, pointing up.

Ninten, narrowing his eyes first, looked to see several more Motherships descending. Ninten's eyes widened in horror and he backed up a bit before turning around and breaking out in a run to reach Lucas.

"Pk Fire Omega," all of the starmen said.

"Pk Powershield!" Ninten yelled, his powershield reflecting the flames back at the mechanical beings. He sprinted to where Kumatora was helping Lucas. "We have a problem!" He screamed.

"You think he don't know that?!" Kumatora exclaimed.

Lucas looked up at the Motherships and then looked at the starmen who began to slowly approach them. "There's…there's no way we can win…"

"No, but we can escape!" Ninten yelled.

"What? We can't run away!" Kumatora yelled.

"But, Kumatora, there's too many of them!" Lucas said, trying to get the princess see reason.

"I can take them out," said Kumatora.

"No you can't!" Ninten yelled.

"Watch me!" Kumatora yelled right back, getting ready for a Pk Starstorm.

"No, Kumatora, we have to run," said Lucas.

"But Lucas, we can't just run away! That's the coward's way!"

"If we don't get away, there's no way we'll be able to fight another way," said Lucas.

"We'll settle this later, we've got to leave, NOW! Pk Techno Omega!" Ninten yelled, blowing the starmen away. "I have a PSI move that can get us away from these guys."

"Wait, a PSI move? But, what about the other villagers?" Lucas asked.

Ninten didn't say anything; all he did was shake his head.

"We can't abandon them!" Both Lucas and Kumatora yelled.

"We don't have time to argue, those ships are coming, and they will probably have even more starmen with them," as he said this, a Pk Beam narrowly missed his nose by just a few centimeters. "See?!" He yelled before taking off in a run, the two other PSI users followed.

"How many people can we take?" Lucas asked while he ran.

Kumatora aimed another Pk Thunder Omega, successfully hitting two of the starmen before being knocked down by a Pk Beam.

Lucas ran to help her, but was hit by another in his side. The boy fell to his knees, wincing and clutching the area where he had been hit.

Kumatora stood up slowly, also clutching her stomach, where she had been hit, and grabbed Lucas' arm. "We have to keep moving!" She yelled, pulling the boy along as several more beams narrowly missed them.

Ninten kept, not looking back.

The Motherships began to land everywhere in the plains as the PSI teens ran.

Ninten dodged another beam, trying to conserve his PSI powers for his 4th D-Slip.

* * *

><p>Duster and Isaac sprinted to the Yado Inn to warn everyone about the Motherships and the starmen.<p>

Flint, in the meantime, tried to fight the final starmen; Lighter joined him. The two ran to the aliens, dodging the PSI Beams thrown at them, and then striked.

Flint jumped foward punched one of them in its head, but that didn't do the trick. It didn't fall down but kept its position before putting both of its arms in front of Flint's torso as he was still in the air and said, "Pk Beam Gamma."

A direct hit.

Flint was blown back and lay on the ground for a bit before trying to get up again.

"Pk Hypnosis," one of them said, and Flint fell asleep.

"Flint, wake up!" Lighter yelled, bashing one starman's head in with his lumber before being hit by a PSI skill.

"Pk Paralysis," one said, and Lighter fell, not being able to move.

"D-Damn it," muttered Lighter.

* * *

><p>"D-Dad…" Lucas whispered, watching his father and Lighter fall.<p>

"Lucas, focus!" Kumatora yelled, still holding on to his arm and pulling him along. She spotted the cap-wearing kid jumping to the ground to avoid a Pk Thunder and ran over to him and pulled him up by the back of his shirt. She hated having to do this, she didn't want to run away, but what choice did they have? Lucas was right; she had to admit that to herself, running right now is the only way to keep fighting. "Use your PSI skill!" She yelled.

Ninten nodded. "Pk 4th D-Slip Beta!" He yelled as a portal suddenly appeared before the three kids…several feet away.

"Why is it all the way there?!" Kumatora yelled at him before she felt her feet moving on their own. "W-What?!"

All three of them took off running, not really in control of where they were going.

But, at least now they would be able to get away, right?

"Pk Paralysis," one starman said, aiming for Ninten. It was at this point however, that the children suddenly gained a burst of speed, so the one who was instead paralyzed was…

"KUMATORA!" Lucas yelled as the princess abruptly stopped and fell to the ground. "We have to stop!" He yelled to Ninten.

"We can't!" Ninten yelled right back as they went through the portal.

It closed as the starmen made their way into the village and the other Motherships landed.

Kumatora swore," Pk Healing Alpha," she said, no longer paralyzed. "Well…looks like they're on their own…" she whispered before getting back up and sprinting to the Sunshine Forest, hoping to get away.

* * *

><p>Lucas opened his eyes. He was in front of a house, on the green grass. He stood up, his entire body sore, and looked to the side to see Ninten unconscious as well.<p>

He shook Ninten, trying to wake him up. "Hey, Ninten, right? Wake up!"

Ninten groaned a bit before opening his eyes, he stood up and rubbed his eyes. "What happened?"

"We go away...and Kumatora got left behind..." Lucas said, looking down on the ground.

"You mean, that loud pink haired girl?" Ninten asked.

"Yes..."

"Oh...I didn't know she got left behind," said Ninten. "Sorry."

Lucas shook his head. "It's all right," said Lucas, trying to smile, "but, I need to know, what is going on?"

"Oh, well, it all started this morning, when I woke up. It was my birthday..." Ninten began, telling Lucas the events of this morning.

"So, it was you who I prayed for?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, thanks," said Ninten.

"Now, what will we do?" Lucas asked. "We have something trying to kill us. It tried to finish me off too."

"Well, looks like we'll have to travel forward in time again," answered Ninten. "The other boy might be in danger," said Ninten. "But...I think I'm out of PSI energy," he said sheepishly.

"Neither do I," said Lucas sadly.

"Ribbit, Lucas," the two heard a voice.

"Wait, Save Frog?" He asked, looking down to see a familiar green frog.

"Ribbit, that's right, now, do you want to save your game?"

"Um, sure," answered Lucas.

"Great!"

Several awkward moments later...

"Save Frog, how did you get here?" Lucas asked, not really understanding why the talking amphibian was in another time period.

"I got here the same way you did!"

"You went through the same portal Ninten and I went though?"

"...Sure. Now then I am here to provide you a plot convini-I mean, a useful item for your friend!" The Save Frog then upchucked a small rock.

"Ew," said Ninten, but then he recognized the PSI power the rock was giving off. "Wait, that's a PSI stone! Where did you get that?"

"...just take it," the frog said, before hopping away. "Good luck Lucas, try not to get yourself killed Ninten!"

"So, what does a PSI stone do?" Lucas asked Ninten who picked up the rock which was covered in slime.

"A PSI stone recovers some of your PSI power," he answered.

"Oh, that's a bit convenient."

"If there is anything I've learned in my adventures, is that you never question convenience and just take it as they come," said Ninten, putting the stone on his forehead as it began to glow a royal blue light. "All right, let's head out! Pk 4th D-Slip Beta!" A portal opened up again, and Lucas hoped that he wouldn't get knocked out again.

_'Why _did_ we get knocked out?'_ He thought.

Meanwhile, an evil rock that was in the way of Ninten and Lucas laughed evilly...or, at least it would have if it was a sentient being and could laugh.

"Let's go!" Ninten exclaimed as the two PSI kids ran into the portal, heading to find the last chosen boy.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was chapter 10. Yay!<strong>

**And, here's a few things I need to address.**

**1. I find it funny how one of the most useless PSI skill, Pk Hypnosis, managed to beat Flint, one of the badass characters in the series.**

**2. Originally, Save Frog was just going to give them the PSI stone and leave without lampshading the plot convenience, but this is Earthbound damn it, and it NEEDS to lampshaded!**

**Anyway, sorry it's not a long as all the other ones, but I uploaded this early!**

**See you guys next time!**

**-TheImperfectDarkOne**


	11. Arc 3: Onett's Warm Welcome Part 1!

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Chapter 11**

**Arc 3:**

**Onett's Warm Welcome**

**Part 1**

**I can't believe we're done with the second arc already! I mean, Ninten got like 7 parts and Lucas only got three...and they weren't even all about him! It was about everyone else, Kumatora and him just got a bit more focus.**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in Twoson, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a portal opened in the middle of the street!<p>

Yep, it was just another day in Twoson, Eagleland.

Ninten and Lucas ran out of said portal, their feet leaving skid marks in the sidewalk as they stopped. Ninten let out a breath of relief, "we didn't crash into anything!" He cheered.

The two had teleported themselves right next to Burgling Park.

Lucas was about to comment about how not crashing into something probably wasn't something to be happy about when he heard a piercing scream.

"The aliens have finally come! They've taken our form!" A new age retro hippie screamed, panicking and running in circles.

The two boys stared at him for a while before Ninten nudged Lucas, "we should go."

They left the hippie to do…whatever it was doing just in time to miss him being arrested for disturbing the peace.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lucas and I have arrived at this strange town. From what we've seen (and all we've seen was a hippie) this town is weird, and it'd be in our best interesting to find the last kid and get out of here as fast as possible!"<em>

"Um…Ninten, why are you narrating what is going on?" Lucas asked, interrupting Ninten's train of thought. The boy just stared at Lucas for a bit, silently cursing the blond boy for a bit before continuing.

"Sorry, it just seemed appropriate at the time. All right, now hopefully the other kid is here somewhere," muttered Ninten. "Just how are we going to find him though?"

"We could always ask around," suggested Lucas.

"Yeah, I guess we could always do that, _or_ I could just read the minds of the residents to see if any of them know Ness."

"Ness?"

"Yeah, that's his name. I kept hearing his name and yours when I was unconscious," he explained.

"Oh…so you can read minds?" Lucas asked, never really knowing his powers could be used that way, mostly because he never tried to read minds. The closets he had gone to reading minds is hearing the thoughts of animals whenever they tried to talk to him, but Kumatora had told him that's normal…well, as normal as you can be as a PSI user.

"Pk Telepathy," whispered Ninten to himself, reading the mind of a nearby blond woman before suddenly screaming.

"What happened?!" Lucas asked, shaken by Ninten's sudden shriek.

"…Y-You know…m-m-maybe we should just ask around…" Ninten said, his eye twitching.

Lucas stared at the cap-wearing boy for a bit before nodding, deciding he didn't want to know whatever Ninten saw. "Where should we start?"

"How about over there?" The black-haired boy asked, pointing the opposite way of the woman he had read's mind.

"…All right, let's go."

* * *

><p>"So, did you find something out?" Ninten asked, two minutes later after he had asked Lucas to ask about Ness to a few people instead of doing it himself due to being mentally scarred after peeking into people's private thoughts.<p>

"Well, I found out Ness is famous for saving a girl that lives in this town," answered Lucas.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and he lives nearby, in the town of 'Onett,'" said Lucas, having a bit of a problem pronouncing Onett's name.

"Where's Onett?"

Well, you go through the woods and keep going in the direction, and we should get there," said Lucas, pointing to the direction of Ness' hometown.

"Great, let's go!" Ninten said, about to run off to Onett's general direction.

"Um, Ninten, what did you see in that woman's mind?" Lucas asked.

Ninten didn't speak for a few minutes before speaking, "Lucas, I don't want to talk about it...just...let's just go...it's too disturbing for words," he said before running off.

The blond boy looked at him confused for a moment before running right behind him.

* * *

><p>The slightly more autumn colors of Twoson suddenly became very bright and spring-like as the duo approached the town of Onett.<p>

"Wow, it's like we're suddenly moving from fall to spring," noted Ninten, seeing the grass on the road to Onett being much more green that in Twoson.

Lucas just nodded, not having to words to express how colorful the environment suddenly was.

"Race you to Onett!" Ninten suddenly yelled, running ahead of Lucas.

Lucas was caught off guard by his sudden announcement, but managed to recover quickly and race after him.

"Pk Quick Up!" Ninten yelled, suddenly running much faster after buffing up his speed.

_'What a cheater,'_ Lucas thought.

"Try to catch up Lucas!" Ninten taunted, before suddenly crashing into a tree. Lucas ran right past him and stopped when he reached the pavement of the quiet town of Onett.

At first glance, to a regular person, Onett wouldn't be anything special; in fact, it might even be just a boring-ass town with nothing interesting going for it.

For Lucas, it was fascinating.

It reminded him a lot of when Tazmilly became... 'modernized' as some people put it, but...the air...it felt cleaner. The atmosphere was also different. Lucas could feel it...it felt kinda nice and inviting, like it was the town anyone could be accepted in.

He saw a car drive by and stared at it until it turned on a street and disappeared from view and was reminded of Pusher's car which he never used. Well, he did use it, but it was mostly just to show off to people that he was richer than the other residents.

He also saw kids running around, playing. A smile appeared on his face, remembering how nice it was to just run around when he was younger. Lucas sighed nostalgically before hearing the angry swear words coming out of another psychic who was catching up to him.

"I can't believe I didn't see that tree coming," mumbled Ninten.

"How is you nose?"

"Better, thank god for Pk Lifeup!" He said, rubbing his nose, "so, is this Onett?" Ninten looked around, seeing the stores, the houses, and people outside, enjoying the summer weather before it's over. "It's nice," he commented. "Well, let's keep going!"

Lucas nodded and followed Ninten as he led the way.

"Ninten, you know the way right?"

"Yep, luckily, I managed to read a kid's mind," said Ninten.

"Really? After what happened?"

"Well...something was wrong with that woman..."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT!" He yelled before continuing, "he lives surprisingly far away from the town, in the north!" Ninten pointed towards the North, where Ness' house resided. "Over there, let's go!"

Surprisingly Ninten didn't run towards Ness' house, for fear of the trees wanting to go for round 2.

* * *

><p>The tree that Ninten had crashed into suddenly opened its eyes and smiled before managing to walk into town, other trees just like it following.<p>

"What an idiot," the tree commented, having purposely stood in Ninten's way. "Now then, EVERYONE, LET'S INVADE ONETT!"

The trees all cheered as they walked over to the town, wanting to take it all for themselves!

Why?

...

...

...

...Because they were told to, that's why!

* * *

><p>"Wow, that's a nice house," commented Lucas, looking at the house right next to Ness' as they approached. "Is that Ness' house?"<p>

"No, it's the one next to it."

"Oh, well, at least we're here, and nothing bad happened."

"Ribbit, save your game?" A voice said.

"Huh? Is it that frog again?" Ninten asked, looking down to the ground to see a frog wearing a small red cap backwards and a yellow backpack.

"Save your game?" The frog repeating.

"What does that even mean?" Asked Ninten.

"Will you save your game, of not?" The frog asked, a bit annoyed before jumping again.

"Yes Save Frog," said Lucas, giving a smile to the frog. The frog nodded a bit before hopping away.

"Good luck!" The frog called out as it hopped.

"Why did he say that?" Ninten asked Lucas, who was waving.

"I don't know..." mumbled Lucas.

Ninten shrugged before he felt something grab his leg and held him up upside-down. It was...a tree...with a face on it! It held Ninten by his leg using one of his branches.

(Insert "Dun Dun DUN!" here.)

"Ninten!" Lucas yelled, holding his hands out to prepare for a Pk Love.

"Lucas, behind you!" Too late, Lucas was grabbed by the back of his shirt by another tree.

"I guess that's what Save Frog meant," mumbled Lucas.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger, because that's probably the only way to get you guys to keep reading!<strong>

**As always...please give me reviews!**

**-TheImperfectDarkOne**


	12. Arc 3: Onett's Warm Welcome Part 2

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Chapter 12**

**Arc 3:**

**Onett's Warm Welcome**

**Part 2**

**By the time you read this, I will have been taken away by the monster known as "high school", wish me luck you guys. I will need it trying to vanquish the malevolent being.**

* * *

><p>"Pk Techno Gamma!" Ninten yelled, aiming his palms out in front of the face of the tree which kept dangling him by his foot. The tree let go of him as it was blown back. Ninten managed to land on his feet before aiming his palms at the tree that still had Lucas in its tree.<p>

"Let him go before I seriously use my true PSI power," threatened Ninten. The tree sneered.

"Go ahead; you'll just hurt your friend!" Ninten gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Ninten, close your eyes," warned Lucas. "Pk Flash!" The blond boy yelled, a bright green light suddenly flashed, blinding everyone in the area, that didn't have their hands occupied and thus could cover their eyes.

The tree shrieked in pain and let go of Lucas before covering its eyes with its limbs.

"Pk Techno Omega!" Ninten yelled, unleashing waves of neon-colored PSI energy at the living tree. The wooden tree fell to the ground, defeated. "Man, I thought I was done with living trees when Magicant disappeared," the red-capped boy muttered, remembering the living trees that had attacked him in his past adventure.

"Well, at least it's over," said Lucas hopefully before suddenly the two were hit by a PSI attack, numerous waves of small PSI explosions followed by a large explosion, which blew them away a few feet.

"What the hell was that?!" Ninten demanded, standing up, covered in dirt and dust. He coughed a bit and looked at the one who had launched the attack.

The one who had cast the PSI was a boy with a red cap, blue shorts, a yellow and blue stripped shirt, a metal baseball bat in his hand, and no scarf unlike Ninten.

"Who the hell do think you are?! And who the hell do you think I am?! Didn't you see how I took down those trees?!" Ninten yelled. "Well that's how you're going down, Pk Techno Omega!" Ninten yelled. The waves of PSI energy approached the boy as he suddenly jumped to the side with remarkable speed.

"Pk Rocking Omega!" The boy yelled as more blasts of energy approached the duo of Ninten and Lucas.

"Pk PSI Shield Beta!" Ninten yelled, raising his arms up, putting on PSI Shields for the two before grabbing his baseball bat. "Pk Quick Up!" He cast before running towards the boy.

The boy grabbed his bat with both hands and prepared to swing. Ninten, anticipating that the enemy would underestimate him and his intelligence jumped right before the boy swung and landed right behind him. He grabbed his own baseball bat before swinging.

"Pk Offense Up Omega!" Lucas yelled right before the bat hit, increasing the damage given. The boy turned around the same time before falling to his knees, clutching his head.

"Do you give up?" Ninten asked, taunting his enemy.

The boy replied by tackling him and raising his own baseball bat. He stood up, pinning Ninten down with his foot and raised his bat up, ready to strike.

"Pk Shie-ARGH!" Lucas' PSI move was interrupted by branches from behind suddenly grabbing his neck and lifted him up. He could no longer feel the ground below, but he could feel the branches beginning to squeeze, cutting off his air supply. Lucas began to struggle, trying to break free before hearing three words that made him lose all hope.

"Pk PSI Block," he heard something say in a mechanical-like voice. "Pk PSI Block," it said again, blocking Ninten's PSI powers now.

"No..." he choked out.

The Ninten-look alike brought down his baseball bat which Ninten had block with his arms. He lifted it up and brought it down again. The starman that had cast the PSI Blocks then walked part the tree that was strangling Lucas, letting him get a clear view of it. It was one of the golden starmen. The mechanical beast walked over to the two boys who were fighting and aimed one of its arms at Ninten. "Pk Defense Down Alpha."

Lucas' eyes widened with shock before he closed them, accepting their loss. Yet, he felt tears go down his cheek.

_'Dad...Kumatora...Duster...I'm sorry..._' he thought to himself as the boy's body limped and fell to the ground as the tree released him.

Ninten gritted his teeth harder with each strike before noticing the dead blond boy on the ground. His eyes widened in terror as the realization that if he had taken out the boy sooner instead of taunting him dawned on him. He let out a cry of pure rage and sorrow.

"LUCAS!"

* * *

><p>"Lucas?" The previously-seen dead boy's eyes opened at the sound of his named being called by a certain amphibian which was apparently smiling with a knowing glint in his eyes. "Do you know understand the importance of saving your game?"<p>

Lucas breathed heavily, looking around to see everything like it was when Ninten and him talked to Save Frog. Sure enough, everything was the same as it was before.

"Lucas, are you all right?" Ninten asked, concerned. Why wouldn't he? Lucas was paled face, clammy, was sweating a lot, and was breathing hard.

"I...Save Frog, did you know about this?" Lucas asked, still trying to get over the shock of dying and then everything going back to how is was before.

"Know about what?" Ninten asked, confused about the whole situation before.

The two ignored him.

The frog nodded. "Good luck this time Lucas," he said before hopping away. Lucas looked to the right as the tree about to grab Ninten. "Pk Love Omega!" He yelled, throwing the PSI attack, hitting the tree and blowing is away.

Ninten turned as saw the defeated tree falling to the ground, smoking a bit from the heat and the explosion of the Pk Love.

Lucas turned around as a tree approached him. "Pk Techno Omega!" Ninten yelled, hitting the tree, also defeating it.

"All right, then that boy..." Lucas mumbled, looking down at the defeated tree before he looked up and raised his hands up. "Pk PSI Shield Omega!" He yelled as the Pk Rockin' Omega almost hit them. The red-capped boy stood there, standing several feet from them. "Ninten, can you take that boy out? I'll support you," said Lucas, not really having a weapon unlike Ninten.

Ninten grinned and nodded, taking his baseball bat out, "but, how did you know about all of those things?" Ninten asked.

"I...I'm not really sure," said Lucas, still wondering what had just happened. Did he really die? Or was it just a vision of the future?

And why did he receive it or why is he still alive?

"Well, you can tell me later," said Ninten, beginning to walk over to the other boy that looked like him, "I'll take this guy out first."

Lucas smiled before his face turned grim as he turned and saw a tiny hint of gold near a group of trees and bushes. "I know you're there!" Lucas yelled.

Nothing came out.

Instead, all of the trees and bushes suddenly stood up with legs that seemed to come out of nowhere before rushing at the psychic. The thing leading them? A golden starman.

Lucas' eyes widened, not really expecting this many enemies to attack him.

* * *

><p>Kumatora ran through the Sunshine Forest, hoping to evade the starmen and Pigmasks that were invading the islands.<p>

She absolutely hated running away, not wanting to appear weak and a coward; she also hated Lucas even more for reminding her that not running away is the idiotic way to handle this situation.

The princess sighed in annoyance, but at least she and Lucas ran away. The bad news however, is that they were separated and a new enemy has surfaced.

In frustration, the pink-haired princess stopped running and punched a nearby tree.

It only helped a bit.

"Now what?" She asked herself, kicking a small rock nearby before hearing barking. "Wait...Boney?" She called out, hearing several thoughts of the brown dog nearby. Said dog then jumped at her from behind, knocking her to the ground and barked several times at her, wagging his tail.

_"Kumatora! I have never been so relieved to see you again! Usually I just run away,"_ the princess heard the dog think.

"Nice to see you too, Boney," she said, her voice muffled by the fact that she was still face-down due to Boney. "Can you please get off?" She said, her voice eerily calm.

_"Sure!"_ Boney said, getting off as the princess stood up. She spit out some dirt that had gotten in her mouth before looking at the dog.

"Well Boney, looks like it's up to us," she said, crossing her arms and grinning.

_"...What do you mean?"_

"Simple, since Lucas is gone at the moment, it's up to us to save Tazmilly. You ready?!" Kumatora exclaimed, pumping an arm into the air.

Boney just stared at the princess before nodding, seeing as he would probably get forced into doing this either way.

"Save your game, you two?" A frog suddenly said, hopping over to the newly formed team.

* * *

><p><strong>It'll probably take me longer to finish up chapter since school started, but, let's enjoy this one in the meantime! So long, and see you next time my readers!<strong>

**-TheImperfectDarkOne**


	13. Arc 3:Onett's Warm Welcome part 3

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Arc 3**

**Onett's Warm Welcome**

**Part 3**

* * *

><p>"Lucas, duck!" Ninten suddenly yelled. The blond PSI user jumped down and made himself as flat as possible as a Pk Rocking Omega suddenly hit the enemies rushing towards him.<p>

"Wow, that was easy," said Lucas to himself, a smile of relief in his face.

"Lucas, help!" Ninten cried, narrowly ducking to avoid a hit from a swing from the boy before swinging as well. The boy jumped back a bit before raising his hand up.

"Pk Lifeup Beta!" He cried, as a green light surrounded him and his injures mostly healed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ninten yelled, swinging his bat again, trying to hit the boy again, but he managed to dodge his attacks before raising his hands up.

"Pk Rockin' Omega!" He yelled.

"Pk PSI Counter Alpha!" Lucas yelled in response, a pink counter protecting the attack from Ninten and bounced the attack back to the look-alike. He was blown back, but got back up soon.

The two red-capped boys glared at each other for a minute before clashing their bats, one of them trying to overpower the other.

"Pk Offense Up Alpha!" Lucas cast, once again buffing up Ninten.

"Thanks Lucas," called out Ninten, beginning to overpower his look-alike. The boy then moved back suddenly, making Ninten lose his balance and fall to the ground.

"Pk Love Omega!" Lucas cast as the boy raised his bat to hit Ninten. The boy was hit (luckily Lucas' PSI Counter protected Ninten from the attack) and fell to the ground, severally injured. Lucas ran over to Ninten who was standing up.

"Is he finished?" The all-American boy asked. "Is the battle finally over?"

"P-Pk…Lifeup Gamma…" The boy mumbled, but it didn't work. There was no green light, and his injures remained. The boy instead began to slowly crawl away.

"I think he can't use PSI anymore," Lucas suggested. "But he didn't even use that much…so why?"

Ninten shrugged and walked over to the boy and put his foot on his back stopping the other red-capped kid's attempt at escaping. "Who are you?" Ninten demanded.

The boy continued trying to crawl away, but his efforts were futile. "…Ness," he growled.

"…Ness? What kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is Ninten?" He resorted before grinning, though Ninten couldn't see it. "You're not going to succeed."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked as a cold chill went up his spine. "Wait…" He felt this before…it felt like…that being! "You're the one that tried to make me kill myself, weren't you?"

"Wait, that means you're the one who tried to attack me and my friends too?!" Ninten yelled, grabbing the boy by the back of his shirt before shoving his face-first in the dirt before repeating the process again. "I never thought someone who looked just like me would do that sort of thing…" He muttered, "but at least I can finish you off quickly," he said, barely above a whisper, his tone cold and harsh.

"Ninten, wait! I…I don't think that's the person who did those things to us!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"If he was, then wouldn't he be much stronger? If he had managed to do those things…h-he would be a much stronger foe, wouldn't he?"

Ninten considered that for a second before noticing that Ness was shaking with laughter. "Looks like the blond brat figured it out," he snickered, breaking out in a loud and insane cackle.

Lucas started at the laughing Ness, now concerned. If Ness wasn't the one who caused all of this, then why is he fighting us?

"Wait, Ness, I know that name!" Ninten exclaimed, his eyes widening in realization. "You're one of the two I'm supposed to find!"

"I'm sorry, but Ness isn't here at the moment," not-Ness giggled.

"You're what tried to kill us, aren't you?!" Demanded Ninten, shoving his head on the ground.

"Mff mff mff!" not-Ness tried to say, but his voice was muffled. Ninten lifted him as up as he gasped for breath. "You idiot! How would I be able to speak without oxygen?!"

"I just wanted to mess with you," he admitted with a grin, "but you better tell me before I make you pay."

"Yes," the being admitted. "I am. Unfortunately, this boy used up most of his PSI powers trying to defeat several starmen, so he's become useless. Luckily, at least he'll be shown what happened to his precious Onett."

"What do you mean?" Ninten asked.

"Those weren't the only trees that are attacking..." he said, grinning before closing his eyes and slumping over, apparently unconscious.

"Hey, wake up!" Ninten yelled, shaking him.

"Pk Healing Gamma," said Lucas as a bright blue glow surrounded Ness.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in Onett<strong>

People ran, screaming as trees continued to come in waves towards the once peaceful town.

"The trees are attacking, the prophecy had come true!" A random bystander/NPC yelled, running in circles.

"Won't someone _please_ think of the children?!" A woman yelled, not really running, just standing in place like a random NPC.

"Why aren't you moving?! KILLER TREES ARE ATTACKING!" A man with glasses yelled.

As the two pair of unimportant NPCs continued to argue, the living trees continued to march through Onett. As they moved, vines suddenly began to cover the building, covering them completely in plants and vines, invading and taking back their land while also beating civilization into the ground in an unnatural way, ironically.**  
><strong>

The citizens ran, all of them heading towards Twoson. Unfortunately, the trees blocked their way as vines began to tangle them all up, making them fall to the floor, defenseless.

In no time at all, all of the residents of Onett were captured and dragged off by the evil trees. The fair town became a ghost town in a matter of minutes. The trees left, leaving the vine covered town empty.

* * *

><p>Lucas and Ninten had heard the shrieks of panic and fear as Ness woke up.<p>

"What? What happened?" He said, Ninten letting him fall to the ground. "Ow," he said, sitting up, his face hurting.

"Hello? Aren't you Ness?" Ninten asked.

"Yeah," he answered, shaking his head, trying to get his bearings. "Wait, who are you two?" Ness asked.

"Well, my name is Lucas, I'm from the the Nowhere Islands," said Lucas, giving a smile and extending a hand which Ness shook.

"The Nowhere Islands? I've never heard of it."

"I don't blame you," commented Ninten. "I'm Ninten, and shouldn't we be headed towards the screams of panic and terror?"

"What? Oh man, you mean...?" Ness suddenly rushed off to Onett, Lucas and Ninten glanced at each other before following.

* * *

><p>Ness just stared at the unrecognizable town, his face completely blank. The other two caught up to him, also shocked to see the once natural and happy town turned into a ghost town covered in vines in just a few minutes.<p>

"W-What happened?" Lucas exclaimed.

"Those trees must've done this," muttered Ninten.

Ness didn't say anything, his expression still completely blank.

"Ness...are...are you going to be...okay?" Lucas asked, nervous about what the boy's response would be.

"...I...I just need to be alone for a while..." he said, calmly and his voice even.

"Let's leave him alone Lucas, sometimes you just need to be alone with your thoughts," muttered Ninten, walking away towards Twoson. Lucas looked a him for a while before looking at Ness again.

"Don't worry, I'll be all right," he said, giving Lucas a confirming grin. Lucas didn't seem convinced, but followed Ninten anyway.

When Ness saw that they disappeared from view, he screamed in rage. He screamed until he couldn't anymore if fury, frustration, and self-hatred. When he finished, he fell to his knees, punching the ground in fury.

"...Mom...Tracy..." he mumbled, he now remembered what had happened before. After a few moments, the savior of the earth looked up. "This isn't over yet..." he clenched his fists, but grinned nonetheless. "Hang in there, I'm on my way...

* * *

><p>Lucas jumped a bit from Ness' screams. "Do you think-"<p>

"I'm sure he's fine," said Ninten nonchalantly. "Sometimes you need to let those emotions out. Trust me, I'm sure the guy'll be okay when he comes."

The two boys were now near a house on the road from Onett to Twoson. The sun was beginning to go down and the temperature dropped.

"Where are we going to sleep?"

Ninten didn't have a clear answer. "I guess we'll have to sleep in Ness' house...I guess...maybe," he replied.

Awkward silence took over again.

"What will do after this?" Lucas asked. Ninten thought for a moment.

"We go and search for the enemy...I guess," he said, that last part half-heatedly, "but we _will_ save our friends, no matter what lies ahead!" Ninten said with a confident smile.

Lucas felt his spirits rise a bit. "Yeah..." he agreed.

"Hey, I'm back!" Ness called out, running over to the other two psychics.

"Hey there Ness, do you feel all right?" Ninten asked, putting his hands in his pockets as he shivered a bit when a cold breeze flowed by. It looked like summer was ending here.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said, giving them a reassuring grin and a thumbs up. "So, do you two have any idea what's going on, and how do you know me?"

"Well, I'm from the past, and I've come to save you," answered Ninten.

"Isn't it usually people from the future going to save people from the past?" Ness asked with a laugh.

Lucas had a blank look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

Ninten sneezed. "It's c-cold...can we move on and introduce ourselves later? I think I'm going to catch a cold."

"Well, we can head to a hotel in Twoson..." Ness muttered, not wanting to go back to his home, feeling it wouldn't be right without his family there. "I've got plenty of money."

"Then let's head t-there already!" Ninten said, still shivering a bit before sneezing again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the super late update and lame chapter. Until next time! Once again, read and review!<strong>


	14. Arc 3: Onett's Warm Welcome: Part 4

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Chapter 14**

**Arc Three: **

**Onett's Warm Welcome**

**Part 4**

**Sorry for late update, please review!**

* * *

><p>"So, my name is Ness, I'm from Onett, and…" said red-capped boy, trailing off at the end. "…I can't really remember much, it's still coming back to me."<p>

"It's all right, you don't really need to hurry, we've got plenty of time," said Lucas, looking around at the hotel room the three have rented with Ness' money. It was a medium-sized room with three beds, yellow walls, and a brown carpet.

Ninten grabbed a cup of warm milk and took a long drink, "but it'd be better if you hurried," he said flatly, fidgeting with his fingers before looking around the room. "You know, this is a nice room," he commented.

"Well...I remember being with my friends..." he said, still struggling to remember. "And...my mom and my sister were there..."

"So, your friends and family were there...sounds like what happened to me," said Ninten, walking over to his bed.

"What did happen to you?"

"It was my birthday, my friends and family were there, and we got attacked," he said, thinking back to that day. "...Damn!" He suddenly yelled.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"I forgot about my cake!" He yelled in horror, clutching the side of his head. "WHY?!" He exclaimed, his eyes getting watery. "Damn that starman..."

"So you've fought starmen before, right?" Ness asked.

"Yeah...and why are you trusting us?" Ninten asked, his eyes narrowing.

"What?"

"I mean, why the sudden trust. Why do you have faith in us? We could be leading you into a trap!"

"If you were, then wouldn't you have thought about it?"

Ninten looked confused for a second before his eyes widened in realization. "You read our minds?!"

Ness nodded, "though, I didn't read Lucas' mind. I couldn't really do it without him realizing it. Yours...well, it wasn't very hard."

"What?! No way! I'm a great psychic!" Ninten argued.

"Didn't seem that way to me," said Ness with a grin.

"What?!"

As the two argued, Lucas couldn't help but laugh a bit before the new trio heard a ribbit.

"Save your game?" A frog next to Lucas asked with a bellhop uniform.

"Save Frog?" Lucas asked, surprised the frog suddenly being next to him.

"...who are you? And...you can talk normally?" Ness asked, seeing that he heard the frog's voice clearly, not just a voice in his head. "But you're a frog."

"And you're a boy, and?" The frog replied, a neutral expression on his face.

"...I can talk in English, but you're a frog, you shouldn't be able to talk."

"And you have a C- in English, so you shouldn't really be talking," the frog replied with a hint of snark, it almost seemed to grin.

Ness' eyes widened. "How do you-"

"Sorry, but that information is to be kept secret. Now, save your game, or not?" The frog asked again. Lucas, remembering what happened last time he had saved his game, could not have nodded faster.

"Is something...bad going to happen?" The blond psychic asked, worried and a bit frightened. "I-I..."

"That's something you'll have to find out later," the frog said before bowing his head. "Your game has been saved, goodbye!" Save Frog said before hopping away out the open window.

"...What is that thing?" Ness asked after a short period of silent.

"Save Frog. Well, actually, there are many of them. They're Save Frogs...they save my 'game.'"

"What do you mean your 'game?'"

Lucas shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure myself, but they helped me out a lot in my adventure, so we can trust them."

"But that doesn't explain how he suddenly knew my grades."

"And why do they keep appearing with those strange costumes?" Ninten asked.

"W-Well, I don't know either, but they still helped me out!" Lucas insisted, being the only who knew about the incident. He tried not to touch his neck, remembering how he had died, but he unconsiously shivered. The young psychic still didn't know how the Save Frog had done that, or if it had been real or not. "...But I don't know why..." he mumbled.

Ness sighed, "well, as long as they don't get in our way, it doesn't really matter. Now, I need to know, what happened so far? Why is this happening?"

Ninten sighed, "it all started when a certain handsome red-capped kid got attacked on his birthday..." he began as he launched into a story about all of what happened. He recounted the tale of how his friends and him were attacked, his dream, and traveling to Lucas' time. "And thus, I, the handsome and intelligent Ninten traveled towards Lucas' time, where I was knocked unconsious by seven million starmen, but I managed to defeated them all before collapsing from exhaustion," he continued. Luckily for Ness, Lucas was telling him as much as he knew from Ninten about the whole thing.

_"Ninten was attacked, and then he escaped in my time...where he tripped over a ladybug and got knocked unconscious..." _Lucas said, feeling bad as Ness snickered at that last part._ "He was unconscious for nearly a day. Then...the Pigmask Army attacked. I...my village fought, but they were too many of them...and..."_ he didn't continue for a moment.

Ninten was too absorbed in his story to noticed the boy staring off into space. "Lucas?" Ness asked, waving his hand in front of him, but the psychic didn't react.

* * *

><p>Lucas found himself somewhere else, he was on the rooftop of the hotel. "W-What? Why am I..." he trailed off as he heard a voice.<p>

"Hello Lucas," said psychic looked down to see a frog with what appeared to be a fake, long, and white beard on its 'chin.'

"Save Frog?"

"That's right.",

"Why am I here?"

"That's a very hard question, after all, the reason for your existence...wait, that's not what you wanted to hear, was it?" The Save Frog said, shaking his head, and sighing. "You don't want to listen to the ramblings of a crazy old frog," he said with his head down low. "Well Lucas, I'm breaking many rules and laws telling you this, so please take advantage of this."

Lucas nodded, though he was still confused as to what was going on, the frog seemed trustworthy.

"Lucas, you need to know that the true enemy isn't Porky or Giygas, it is something far more sinister," the frog began. "For you see, unlike us frogs, you humans always seem to be the worst species on the planet, and the force that is launching all of the attacks wants to wipe you off, along with all other living beings on the planet."

"Just like Porky tried to do with the Dark Dragon, right?"

"Yes, but this force's reason isn't for enjoyment, unlike Porky, this being honestly thinks this is the right thing to do. Porky just wanted to end humanity and knew he was evil."

"But why?"

The frog shook his head, "I'm not very sure. Maybe it's bored. Maybe it's tired of seeing humanity as a species ," the frog had a grim look on his face. "Maybe it just wants this planet, and maybe the Dark Dragon as well, and everything here stands in its way."

"But...how? I passed on my heart to the Dark Dragon, how could it be control by...whatever is attacking?"

"I said, 'maybe,' there's no guarantee that that's what it wants," the frog began hopping away. "Goodbye Lucas, I hope you and your new friends manage to stay alive enough times."

"What do you mean? Why did I have that vision?"

The frog stopped. "It wasn't a vision, it really did happen. Now, good luck Lucas, I hope the best for your species." The frog then hopped away.

* * *

><p>"Lucas, are you all right?" Ness asked as said boy shook his head, trying to get his bearings back. The room was spinning, and he felt nauseous.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine..." he struggled to say. "I'm, just a bit dizzy," he mumbled, trying to regain his balance, not wanting to worry anyone.

"You can barely stand," stated Ness.

"And you look a bit green," supplied Ninten.

"It's nothing..." Lucas insisted before falling down on the ground, unconscious.

"Hang on, I got this," said Ninten. "Pk Healing Omega," he said as blue glow enveloped Lucas. The blond boy opened his eyes stood up.

"I...I feel a lot better," said Lucas, smiling. "Thanks Ninten."

"Never mind that," exclaimed Ness, receiving an irritated look from Ninten. "What happened to you?"

"Well," said Lucas, looking down nervously, hesitating. "It happened when a Save Frog began talking to me on the roof..."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Arc 3: Onett's Warm Welcome<strong>

**Beginning of Arc 4: ?**

* * *

><p>Kumatora looked around, hiding in the trees, Boney next to her. "All right boy," she muttered, grinning. "Ready to take back Tazmilly?"<p>

"Woof!" Boney barked. _"Of course!"_


	15. Short Interlude

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Chapter 15**

**Between Arc 3 & Arc 4**

**Tomboy Princess and Loyal Dog interlude**

**Let's focus on someone else, all right?**

* * *

><p>"Hey Steve, do you feel like you're being watched?" A Pigmask asked his companion as they walked through the Sunshine Forest.<p>

"Why?"

"No reason, it just feels like we're being watched by an enemy."

"It was probably your imagination."

"But what if it isn't?"

"Then…shut up, it's your imagination!"

"Yeah idiot, shut up!" Kumatora shouted from atop a tree, getting a Pk Fire charged up.

"See Joe, listen to her!" It took a few seconds before Kumatora's presence hit him. "…oh crap."

"Boney, let's go!" Kumatora yelled, jumping down from the tree and landing on one of the Pigmasks before pointing her fingertips at the other one. "Bye bye," she said, grinning as the jet of fire hit him. Both were now unconscious. "These guys get easier and easier to beat," she commented, prodding with her foot. The loyal brown dog walked up to the princess after getting out from the bushes.

"Woof!" Boney barked, looking at the knocked out the Pigmask soldiers. _'So I imagine they weren't much of a problem for you, were they?'_

"What did you expect? They're just faceless grunts," the pink-haired girl said, grinning smugly. "There's nothing remotely challenging about them."

_'Doesn't mean that they can't outnumber us._'

"Did I ever mention I hate it when you and Lucas are right?"

_"I think you've mentioned it before."_

"Whatever, now for the disgusting part of the plan," she said, grimacing and

* * *

><p>Kumatora, clad in a Pigmask's uniform she stole, walked alongside Boney, who was wearing a Pigmask's helmet, over to where several Pigmask Motherships were. Several Pigmasks were lounging around, doing nothing. A few were walking in a circle in beat with the usual Pigmask song, stopping to squeal and raise their fists up and down.<p>

"This is disgusting. I can smell the stupid pig's stench from inside this uniform."

_"Look at the bright side..."_

"...I hate you."

"Hey there Joe!" Kumatora and Boney froze.

_"Who the hell did he recognize this uniform?!"_

_'How am I supposed to know? I'm a dog!'_

Kumatora turned around and looked at the Pigmask running over to her. "What's up Joe? Where's Steve?"

"Um...he was mauled by a bear and went insane."

"Oh..." the pigmask shook his head. "We lose more good men that way," he turned to Boney. "Who's this cute guy?"

"A new recruit. He's interested in become part of the Pigmasks."

"A dog?"

"That's right. He's cute, isn't he?" Boney barked and wagged his tail.

"He sure is! All right, see ya!" The Pigmask walked away, and Kumatora let off a sigh of relief.

"That was way too close."

_'I'm inclined to agree.'_

"Let's just move on," she mumbled and walked off towards one of the Pigmask Mothership. The inside was completely spotless; white covered every inch of the room. Kumatora and Boney couldn't help by feel taken back by the cleanliness of it, but it still looked... "Unnatural. Nothing is this clean. It's almost...unnatural."

Boney just nodded, still aghast at the sight. Kumatora just shook her head, getting out of that trance. "Never mind, it's not important now," yet, she couldn't help but still be a bit unnerved.

The two walked around, trying to overhear the Pigmask soldiers. She walked throughout several rooms, not really having a direction in mind.

"So, what's your favorite color?"

"Don't you understand? Coke is better!"

"I think my gun is busted."

"Who is our leader again?"

"I'm tired."

Unfortunately, Kumatora facepalmed as she realized, they're just a bunch of faceless mooks, or course they would be useless in gathering information. So far, all she has seen were a bunch of monitors; thankfully no animals being experimented on.

"This is pointless, let's get out of here," the princess mumbled, frustrated. As the duo walked, trying to find the exit, they found themselves in a dark room, and the door behind them close. "What the hell?!" Kumatora shouted, banging her fists at the door. "What's going on?!"

"Hello princess," a voice said with a smug tone.

"Pk Fire Omega!" She cast, a jet of fire coming out of her fingertips, the room in front of Kumatora and Boney began covered in fire.

_"Why did you do that?! We're going to suffocate!" _Boney whined in his mind. Kumatora's eyes widened at her mistake.

"...crap," luckily, the sprinklers came on, putting the fire out.

"Wow, you rush at things a lot, don't you?" The voice said, sounding like it was male.

"Who the hell are you?! How did you survive my attack?!" She demanded, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. Maybe a Pk Thunder will take this guy out.

"Are you assuming that I cannot use PSI?" The voice asked before Kumatora felt her legs freeze, literally. "Pk Freeze," she could just feel the grin on the person's face.

"Boney!" She yelled, but he just whined again.

_"My legs are frozen, I can't move!"_

"Damn it," she mumbled. "Pk Thunder Omega!" Lightning shot out of her fingertips again; four of them which briefly illuminated the room. She hoped to catch a glimpse of her attacker

But seemed to hit a wall in front of her, not letting her catch him. "A PSI Shield?!" She gasped. "B-But it was Pk Thunder! How could it block-?!"

"_Your_ kind of PSI might not be able to block Pk Thunder, but mine can."

Kumatora growled before banging her fists against the ice that kept her in place. If she couldn't use PSI, she was just going to have to beat him with her fists!

"I recommend you don't do that."

"Why not?" The pink-haired girl asked, humoring him.

"Clearly I'm at a level far above your own."

"What, are you level 99 or something?" She joked, still banging the ice, but it didn't seem to break. "Why won't you break?!"

"It's pointless, give up and you'll live."

"Shut up! Pk-!" She began, but realized Boney and her would choke to death in the room. That only left her with one option. It wouldn't guarantee death, but it wouldn't guarantee escape or even life either. "PK GROUND!" She cast, punching the floor.

* * *

><p><em>"Kumatora..." A female voice whispered, watching the events unfold. "Please, just give up!"<em>

_"It's time," someone said behind her._

_"I know."_

_"Do you think it was the right choice, to help them out?"_

_"I would never abandon them, regardless if it was right or not."_

_"Of course," the other voice, a male, scoffed._

* * *

><p>As these events continued to unfold, a massive beast traveled the world, or what was left of it, the Dark Dragon. It continued to scan the Earth below, seeing little to no land. Most of it was just endless sea. It had seen little islands before, but with no life in them. The old world was completely different from what it used to be. It closed its eyes and concentrated as a large strecth of land began to rise. An island. Not very big, but it was one of the many the Dark Dragon had already created. It had made sure to give it plenty of plants, and usually placed volcanos in them. Soon, the islands will expand, and life will begin anew.<p>

Yet, it raised its head towards the direction of the Nowhere Islands, its eyes narrowing. Something was amiss, but it had not time to worry about that. Lucas wanted the world to be filled with life and beauty, and that's what it had set out to do.

* * *

><p>The Dark Dragon would never fix this world. It was too corrupted. Life was also pointless. It was born, it did its purpose, it died. An endless cycle of death. The being that mused these things could not help but feel excited. It was going to end. They were all going to die. Everything was going to finally end. It was a pointless existance. People were also a big problem. Even with their memories erased, they caused nothing but chaos.<p>

Order needed to be established.

It would bring this order. It would bring it out of the chaos. The world would be rebuilt, but not in the way Lucas envisioned it. It was a flawed world.

It had hoped to throw the world into chaos with Ninten's death, it would change time and cause the future to stop existing. Time and Space were pointless concepts to it. It couldn't be tied down to either of those things, maybe his underlings, but they weren't vital to his plan. However, something intervined. It had hoped to kill Ness, it didn't work either. It tried to kill Lucas, that didn't work either. Not only that, but they were now working together.

Messing with time was its most risky moved, and it had payed the price.

But, it didn't matter. Nothing could stop it now. All it had to do was simply bait them here, the trio and the Dark Dragon, and kill them all. The Dark Dragon represented everything it was trying to cleanse the universe of. It represented life, how it was re-creating the world, and the chaos life would bring with it.

The Dark Dragon and the boy who awakened had to die, only then would the perfect world be brought into existance. Everything had to end for it to begin anew.

Nothing would stop it from bringing order back into this world. Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THE PLOT THICKENS!<strong>

**So, we've got Kumatora and Boney's actions covered, the Dark Dragon, the voices (or at least one of them), and we've got the being trying to end it all's plans revealed (to you at least). Quite a bit for just one chapter.**

**Well, see you all next time! Please read and review!**

**-TheImperfectDarkOne**


	16. Arc 4: Bein Friends

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Chapter 16**

**Beginning of Arc 4:**

**Bein' Friends**

**Part 1**

**Of Frogs and Game Overs**

* * *

><p>"…and that's what happened," finished Lucas. Ness and Ninten just stared at him in disbelief.<p>

"A frog talked to you through an illusion…" echoed Ninten, shaking his head in disbelief. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Lucas nodded.

Ness shrugged, "there have been weirder things."

"You believe him?" Ninten asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I? Lucas doesn't have a reason to lie," Ness said before smiling. "After all, we have to work together," his face turned grim. "We have a new enemy, and if trust isn't established, we're finished."

After a while, Ninten nodded. "Yeah, we've got to work together, but are you sure Lucas just didn't hallucinate?"

"Haven't weirder things happened? I mean, in my adventure, I went into my consciousness, it was called Magicant," at that, Ninten's eyes widened.

"You went into Magicant?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, you know about it?"

"I had to go through two of those…they weren't pretty," he answered, shaking his head.

"Mine was just plain weird," said Ness, laughing.

"Um…Ness, Ninten?"

"Yeah?" Ness asked after a second's laugh.

"Do you believe me?" Ness nodded without a second's hesitation.

"Of course, we're friends, all right?"

"I believe you," assured Ninten. "Still sounds hard to believe though. A frog talking to you on the roof while you were still here," he commented, looking around.

"Actually, there's something else I have to say," said Lucas. "It was back when we Ninten and I fought you, Ness," the boy from Onett's face became grim at his words. "Remember when that frog came?" Lucas asked Ninten. "He asked us to save our game, remember?"

Ninten nodded. "And that last one that gave me that stone."

"Well…when we were fighting Ness…" the boy felt uncomfortable saying this. "One of the trees attacked me from behind, and…choked me, to death."

"No he didn't," argued Ninten. "I was right there, and you're not dead."

"Let him finish," Ness shushed him.

"Well…after I died, suddenly everything was back to when we met the Save Frog, when we saved out game. Time went backwards somehow. The Save Frog acknowledged it too," he finished.

"Then, you died and time went backwards?" Ness also found it hard to believe, but after traveling backwards through time in robot bodies, he felt like he shouldn't be so skeptic about it. "Did the frog do it?"

"I don't know," was Lucas' answer. "But the Save Frog knew, so he must have something to do with it, or at least be involved…maybe," he looked down. "But why didn't the Save Frog tell me?"

"That is a mystery. Were the Save Frogs around throughout your adventure?" Ness asked. Lucas nodded.

"Since the beginning," he answered.

"Well, maybe those frogs weren't your friends," Ninten commented.

"No, if they weren't, how would Lucas be alive right now? Those frogs are looking out for him, and us too, Ninten," Ness told them after a moment's thought. "We may not know their interests, but they seem to be the same as ours, so it would be better if we didn't focus on them, and focus on our enemies."

"But what if the frogs are our enemies?" Ninten asked. "What if they attack us?"

Ness looked worried. "If they can control time, or at least rewind it, I don't want to go up against them, but if we have to, we fight. If they're too strong, I'll use a Pk Teleport and get us out of there. For now, we have to find where the starmen took our friends."

"Where do you think they took them?" The Podunk boy asked.

Ness shrugged. "Maybe in a base they used in the past…" he muttered to himself. "Or in another time entirely," he shook his head. "That doesn't matter right now, let's just get some sleep."

"All right," Ninten shrugged.

Lucas just nodded.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ness was sitting at a table outside of their room, sipping on a cup of tea and reading a newspaper. "Onett..." he whispered, looking at the front page.<p>

_Onett Attacked!_

_Nature's Comeback?!_

_One day, just yesterday, the entire population of the town of Onett disappeared, and the town itself was left covered completely in vines and vegetation._

Ninten clenched his fists. "I'm going to save them all," he swore.

"Sir, can you refrain from swearing oaths in this hotel?" someone said. "You see, it makes people not want to come to this hotel, I apologize."

"Oh, sorry," he said sheepishly.

Soon later, Lucas came out, rubbing his eyes and his hair a mess. "Good morning Ness!" He greeted.

"M-Morning," he said, trying not to laugh at Lucas' bedhair. "H-Hey, did you notice th-that your h-hair is messed up?" Lucas' eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, I don't have my comb!" He exclaimed in horror.

"Come on, it-it's not that bad!" Ness tried to reassure, but failed as he started laughing.

"Do you have a comb?" Ness shook his head as he tried to control himself. "If you want, I can go get one from my house. It'll be a quick teleport and back."

"Really? Thanks!"

"All right, see ya!" Ness waved as he walked out of the hotel. He looked outside to see the town of Twoson. It was hard to see how normal everything was in this town. "Pk Teleport Alpha!" Ness cast, getting a running start before disappearing. The next thing he knew, he was in the center of Onett. He sighed before walking over to his abandoned home.

* * *

><p>Ness got out of his empty house with a green comb in hand. "All right, Pk-!"<p>

"Stop," a mechanical voice said. "Pk Freeze Gamma!" Ness' eyes widened as he was hit from the side by the cold breeze and icecles. He fell to the ground and glanced at his attacker. It was a large, golden starmen with the omega symbol on its chest.

"Pk Life Up Beta," he said, healing his injuries. Ness stood up and grabbed the baseball bat his backpack had a handler for. "A new type of starmen?" He asked no one in particular, a large grin spreading in his face. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with this fight," he whispered, now grinning ear to ear. "Die!" Ness yelled, running towards the Omega Starmen.

The starman raised its hands and said, mechanically, "Pk Fire Omega," as a strong jet of fire. Ness anticipated that and focused his PSI powers into his feet and jumped, avoiding the fire and towards the mechanical menace.

"Take this!" He yelled, hitting the starman on the side of its head. The starmen, not having a neck, was knocked towards it side. It fell. Ness raised his bat again, only to be stopped his a Pk Freeze. He was blown back and knocked down. The two combatants stood up at the same time. "You're pretty good," the boy from Onett commented.

"The same to you, meatbag."

"But, I gotta go, see ya!" Ness said, grinning and giving the peace sign. "Pk Teleport!" He got a running start towards the starman, who prepared for an attack, but the boy disappeared just as he was in front of the mechanical being.

* * *

><p>"Where's Ness?" Ninten asked as the two loitered in front of the hotel.<p>

"He went to get a comb for..." he trailed off, pointing at his messed up hair. Ninten tried not to laugh at the timid boy's bedhair. Lucas looked down in embarrassment. Just as that was happening, the boy from Onett suddenly appeared as he slowed down from the Pk Teleport.

"Hey guys!" He said with a wide grin in his face as he stood in front of them, causing them to jump at his sudden appearance. "Here you go Lucas," he gave the boy a comb.

"Thanks, but, should we run or...?" Lucas asked, trailing off at the end.

"I think we should go at a past starman base," Ness suggested.

"Where?" Ninten asked.

"In Winters!"

"...Where?"

"Just get behind me, we're teleporting!" He announced.

* * *

><p>"IT'S COLD!" Ninten screamed, shivering and rubbing his arms.<p>

"Well, duh, it's called 'Winters' for a reason," he said like it was obvious, which it was. The three boys had teleported in front of Dr. Andonuts' laboratory. It wasn't snowing, but the wind was blowing. Unfortunately for the three psychics, they were wearing summer clothing in a winter wonderland.

"S-Shouldn't we find a place to warm up first? The wind is p-pretty c-c-cold," Lucas shivered.

"Sure, let's head inside the lab," Ness said, pointing at Dr. Andonuts' car. "Let's go!" He gestured, running over to the building.

"H-Hey, wait for me!" Ninten yelled, following him along with Lucas, who didn't say a word.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Andonuts!" Ness called out as the trio entered. "Dr. Andonuts?"<p>

"Dr. Andonuts?" Lucas asked, recognizing the scientist's name. "You know him?"

"Of course I do! He's my friend's dad," said Ness. "DR. ANDONUTS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "I don't think he's home," Ness said after a moment of silence.

"Where might he be?" Ninten asked, looking around the lab. Ness shrugged.

"Save your game?" Lucas' eyes widened as he heard that familiar phrase. He turned to see a Save Frog wearing a winter jacket. "Well?" He asked.

"Um...yes!" Lucas said, knowing what happened last time. The frog closed its eyes and nodded before opening them again. "Um...Save Frog, do you know-" Lucas was interrupted as it began hopping away. "Come back!" Lucas insisted as the Save Frog hopped out the door. It closed shut before Lucas could attempt to pursue the amphibian.

"Another frog?" Ness asked, walking over towards Lucas as Ninten began looking around.

"Yes..." Lucas replied, looking down. "It didn't answer my question, but it saved my game."

"Do you think something will happen?"

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know, maybe."

Ness sighed. "Well, let's keep an eye out then."

"I'm going upstairs!" Ninten called out.

"All right! Look for some warmer clothes!" Ness yelled called back before turning back to Lucas.

"Sure!"

"There's no guarantee that something will happen. I mean, it's just a frog," Ness tried to reassure the boy.

"But still..." Lucas muttered. Ness was about to respond before Ninten's scream filled the air. Both of their eyes widened in terror.

"Ninten!" Ness yelled. "What's going on?!" He yelled.

Lucas felt a cold chill in his spine. "Let's hurry!" He exclaimed, running over to the stairs, praying that Ninten was all right. "Please be okay..." he whispered. He reached the second flight as Ninten was thrown into a hole in the middle of the floor He saw a look of pure horror in the young boy's face as he fell head first onto the floor below. "Ninten!" He cried out in terror as the boy fell. He landed with a sickening sound. "No..." Lucas whispered, falling to his knees. Ness' screams of horror filled the air next.

"_Game over_," a voice said before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>No, the story's not over! Anyway, for the dark ending of this chapter, I blame Devil Survivor 2.<strong>


	17. Arc 4: Bein' Friends Part 2

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Chapter 17**

**Arc 4:**

**Bein' Friends**

**Part 2**

* * *

><p>Lucas' eyes widened as he found himself looking at the Save Frog once again. "Wh-What?" He asked himself, a bit disoriented. The frog took that chance to hop away. "W-Wait!" Lucas called out, but the frog had already left. "It happened again…" he whispered.<p>

"What did?" Ness asked from behind, causing Lucas to jump.

"The…time rewinding…!" Lucas answered, fear clear in his expression and tone. "It happened again!"

"Whoa, what happened?" Ness asked.

"Ninten…" he said, not paying attention to Ness. "Ninten was…he was killed, but I still remember what happened?" Lucas glanced at the approaching boy. His face wasn't one of terror, but of confusion.

"What happened?" Ninten asked as he walked over.

"Ninten, d-do you remember anything?"

"Remember what?"

"B-But you died!" Lucas nearly yelled, mentally wincing at Ninten's expression of fear.

"You mean you saw the future again? I died?!" Lucas nodded. "How?! How could I die?!" Ninten exclaimed in outrage.

"I-I think you were a-attacked from behind, and thrown through that hole in the ceiling, f-from upstairs…headfirst," replied Lucas, feeling sorry he had caused his friend distress.

"Really? Ouch," the boy winced.

"All right, so who threw Ninten-?" Ness' question was interrupted as something jumped down from the second floor, right next to them. It was…

"A deluxe starman!" Ness exclaimed as the starman began to stand. "Just one of them though…Ninten, you and I will attack head on. Lucas, support!"

"Got it!" Ninten confirmed, grinning and getting his baseball bat out.

"R-Right!" Lucas said, backing up. "G-Good luck! I'll cover you…"

The starman turned to face its opponents. "Surrender," it said in its cold, mechanical voice. Ninten didn't say anything. He had a saying that follows: 'Let your fists do the talking!' And talk they did. Ninten ran towards the starman as the golden machine raised its hands, preparing for a PSI attack.

"Pk PSI Counter!" Lucas, however, was faster.

"Pk Fire Omega!" It cast, the usual jet of fire shooting out of its limbs. Ninten's stopped dead in his tracks and covered his face with his arms. However, a pink shield appeared in front of him, shielding him from the flames. Then, the flames bounced back at the starman.

"You're finished!" Ness said with a wicked grin, running up to the starman and hitting its side with a strong hit from his bat. It was a _SSSSSMAAAAASHHHH!_

"Pk Love Alpha!" Lucas yelled as a pink ball of PSI energy appeared in his hands. He threw it at the starman as it flew back from Ness' attacked. The two connected as a small explosion happened. Thus, the starman became just a smoking piece of scrap metal on the ground. Most of its left side was missing, blown off by the Pk Love. Several wires were sticking out; sparks occasionally came out.

"P-Pk Love?" Ness asked, threatening to break into a fit of giggles, much to Lucas' embarrassment. "Le-Let's move on, shall we?" The red-capped boy managed to say. "So, Lucas, you got another…experience, and saw Ninten dying, right?" Lucas nodded. "And then a starman came down from the top floor."

"Yeah, and?" Ninten asked, wanting for Ness to get to the point.

"And, that can also mean that there are starmen nearby if only one of them came here. They didn't follow us, if they did, they would've sent more of them to attack us! Their base before all of this was in Winters," Ness explained. "It's still intact!"

"So we should head there and attack them!" Ninten concluded. "Right, let's go then! We don't have any time to waste," he would've gone ahead and run out the door right then and there if Ness hadn't grabbed him by the collar.

"Not yet. We need some good equipment. Haven't you noticed Lucas has been weapon-less this entire time?"

Ninten rolled his eyes. "We should go ahead and attack! Lucas can just keep going with the support role."

"But what if he gets attacked and we're fighting something else?"

Ninten didn't answer but instead turned to Lucas. "What do you think?" Lucas nearly jumped as all attention was brought to him.

"Um...well, I-I think that...we should go get some more equipment..." Lucas said, he couldn't help but stutter and look down.

"Fine, let's go," Ninten grumbled, not wanting to waste any time. "Let's hurry!" Ness couldn't help but laugh a little at his new friend's impatience.

"All right, time for another Teleport," he said.

* * *

><p>"...What is this?" Ninten asked, looking around.<p>

"We call it Saturn Valley," answered Ness. Ninten just looked as the natives came by. "These are the Mr. Saturn," he gestured towards the small, big-nosed, Mr. Saturns.

"Hello, Dakota," one said. "Am happy," it continued in that strange speech-pattern all of his kind had in common.

"Hello Mr. Saturn. Hello Mr. Saturn. Hello Mr. Saturn," Lucas said, greeting each and every single one of the Mr. Saturns, all of which beamed with joy at the respect the boy showed.

"_This_ is where we're getting our equipment?!" Ninten shouted. "Why _here_?!"

"Ninten, don't you know about the Mr. Saturn?" Ness asked.

"No."

"Well, they're cute and helpful, that's all you need know," Ness said as he held one up. "And have a sense of humor. Come on, let's go to the store!" He walked over to a saturn house; Ninten and Lucas followed.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Saturn sell to you, boing, boing!" A Mr. Saturn in a trashcan said as the three stood in front of him. "What you buy? Zoom."<p>

"Well, we need a weapon for our blond hair buddy here," Ness said, pointing his thumb at Lucas. "Do you have a good one?" He asked. The Mr. Saturn closed his eyes.

"This is so stupid," Ninten mumbled, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Ninten, the Mr. Saturns have helped me out before in my adventure. You should respect them!" Lucas said. "And they're very friendly, they gave me a cup of coffee and fixed my Franklin Badge!" He was about to point to his badge, but noticed he didn't have it on. His eyes widened as he realized it was back in his house in Tazmilly. "My Franklin Badge..." he whispered, looking down.

"Have bat for you!" Mr. Saturn exclaimed. "Have bat for blond boy!"

"Thanks!" Ness said, having a metallic bat in his hands much to Ninten's shock.

"W-Where did you get that?!" Ninten exclaimed. "That thing doesn't have any arms!"

"Ninten, the Mr. Saturn have amazing powers that are beyond our comprehension," he stated it like it was obvious. Ninten was outraged.

"It makes no sense!" He shouted, clutching his head. "How does this make sense...?"

"Oh hey, Jeff went through that too!" Ness said, laughing. "Ninten, thanks for reminding me, we have to hurry! Here you go Lucas," he passed the bat to Lucas and gestured towards outside. "Thanks Mr. Saturn!"

"Yes cap-boy, bye, Dakota!"

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Ninten shouted.

* * *

><p>"I'm cold," Ninten grumbled as the trio arrived back in Winters.<p>

Ness turned to him. "You should've brought some warmer clothes," the boy was suddenly wearing a stripped jacket and a pair of earmuffs.

"Where the hell did you get those?!"

Ness shrugged. "The Mr. Saturns."

Ninten just facepalmed. "Just lead us there."

"Right!" Ness walked off towards north, and Lucas and Ninten followed. Soon after a while, they arrived at a snow-covered (just like everywhere else in the place) plain with several stone formations forming a circle. "Come on!" He gestured towards the middle. "It's over here," he pointed towards some misplaced dirt before shaking his head. "Can't believe they didn't even cover it in snow." Ness began to dig as the two others arrived.

"A secret ladder?" Ninten stated as he stared at said ladder.

"It's a secret base." Ness explained. "Well? Go in!"

* * *

><p>The secret base was as dark and barely-lit as Ness remembered. There were only a few lights hanging above. "Follow me!" He said, leading them past several narrow passage-ways.<p>

"This reminds me of the mole-cricket tunnels," Lucas said.

"...what are mole-crickets?" Ninten asked, finally.

"Well, they're crickets that dig tunnels underground like moles. They like to sell items too! They really helped me out," answered Lucas, smiling at the memories.

"Is there _anything_ that _didn't_ help you out?!"

"Shut up!" Ness hissed. "We're nearing the starmen base!"

The three continued in silence. Soon after, they found themselve in a mechanical factory-like place. "What is this place...?" Ninten asked in disbelief. "How long have they been here? How long have they planned this?" He walked towards the edge of the platform they were standing on and gripped the railings. He stared down, seeing more pillars with stairs heading down...down...down. "This is scary."

"Yeah, there must be many starmen around here," commented Ness.

Ninten shook his head. "It's...it's the fact that they managed to build this so big and so fast."

Ness looked around. "I think I see your point," but a smile was on his face. "But, we stopped them!" He told him with a opptomistic grin.

Ninten shook his head. "Whatever...let's just find ou-ARGH!" Ninten screamed in pain as he was hit by a lightning bolt from the right. Ness gasped and grabbed his bat but felt himself stiff. He fell down.

"Damn it...I'm paralyzed!" He screamed.

"Pk Healing!" Lucas cast. "Pk PSI Shield Alpha!" He lifted his arms up as a purple shield appeared around him, blocking a Pk Beam from the left.

Ninten got up from the ground, swearing under his breath as he grabbed his bat and adjusted his hat. He looked over at his attackers. Two deluxe starmen stood there. Two others behind him. "Ninten," Ness whispered, rushing over to him, standing back to back. "Take out those two," he said, pointing at the starmen in Ninten's front. "I'll handle the other ones."

"I can take them out," the boy from Podunk said with a smug tone in his voice. "Let's go!"

"Pk Offense Up Omega!" Lucas cast as the two rushed into battle.

* * *

><p>The being felt the three chosen boys arrived at the base. Looks like it picked a good time period to stay in for the time being. It was time to end it once and for all.<p>

* * *

><p>The Dark Dragon closed its eyes, feeling the disgusting thoughts the being was imagining. The world was in danger as long as it continued to exist.<em> "Come...if you want this world to be destroyed, you'll have to fight me. Come you disgusting thing!"<em> It flew off towards Tazmilly, knowing that's where the being would attack.

* * *

><p>If it had a mouth, it would've grinned. First it would kill Lucas, then the Dark Dragon.<p>

* * *

><p>And thus we shift onto this ladybug. What significance it has to the story? Well, I've already made several scene changes that don't even last all that long, so let's do some more! I promise nothing more significant to the plot will happen, so you can just skip to the end!<p>

* * *

><p>Pippi stared at the hole where Ninten's door used to be. "What happened here?!" She exclaimed out loud. She had made herself look especially nice for Ninten (even though she looks the same as usual)! She gasped. "Did he get kidnapped?!" She looked around, but there were no clues in sight. "It's time for all those detective books to finally come in handy!" Pippi went inside the house, looking around to see if there were any clues in the scene of the crime. "If only I had a pipe..." she mumbled to herself before hearing a squeal that sounded much like a pig.<p>

"You're coming with me, pigtails!"

Pippi screamed.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear about that dog and that princess that infiltrated our ship?!"<p>

"I know! But our leader took care of them."

"Woah, did it kill them?"

"I don't know, but they're not going to bother us anymore! So that's good, right?"

"Poor doggy..."

* * *

><p><strong>Triple the cliffhangers! It's three cliffhangers in one story! And hey, Pippi's come into the story. So, now we have the Dark Dragon and whatever's doing all of this going to face off soon! I wonder how long I can drag it out...<strong>

**Anyway, read and review! I would appreciate the critism! And I updated early this time!**


	18. Arc 4: Bein' Friends Part 3

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Chapter 18**

**Bein' Friends**

**Part 3**

* * *

><p>"Pk Rockin' Beta!" Ness screamed, numerous blasts of PSI energy struck the starmen. "Pk Rockin' Beta! Pk Rockin' Beta!" Ness continued to fire, destroying the starmen entirely before grinning.<p>

Ninten dodged a Pk Beam from one of them and raised his hand up. "Pk Power Shield!" As a blue shield appeared around him, reflecting a Pk Freeze from one of them. The starman fell, knocked off its feet from the icy attack, freezing it completely; it shattered as it hit the ground.

The Podunk boy swung his bat, knocking the starman off the platform as it fell to the one below. Ninten grinned and turned around, about to gloat to his friends about how he had defeated the starmen easier before being hit in the back. He cried as he fell to his knees in pain. "P-Pk Life Up Beta…" he said, healing his wound.

"Time to die, meatbag," the cold voice of a starman said. Ninten laughed as he stood up, using the wall for support.

"Where are they?" He demanded.

"Ninten!" Lucas and Ness called out as they ran over to help him.

"Where?!" He demanded again. He was about to rush at the starman again before getting stopped by Ness, who jumped in front of him.

"Don't do this by yourself!" He scolded. "We have to work together." Ninten tried not to yell back at Ness, and focused his anger towards what had caused everything. "All right, the same thing as last time. Lucas, support. Ninten, you and I will attack directly," he whispered to the other two psychics.

Lucas nodded while Ninten grunted in conformation. "Let's go!" Ness called out.

"Pk PSI Block," the starman said before Lucas could even cast a PSI skill. The blond boy's eyes widened as he felt his PSI powers be repressed.

"Pk Love Alpha!" He tried to use, but nothing happened. "Pk Healing!" He tried to use on himself, but the same thing happened.

Ninten swore under his breath as the two cap-wearing boys rushed at the Omega Starman. _"Ness!"_ He tried to say, using his telekenises.

_"Woah, Ninten?"_ Ness said right back. _"How can you do this?"_

_"It's telekenises. You don't have it?"_ Ninten asked in bewilderment. Don't all psychics have that ability? "Ninten!" Lucas called out as the starman raised its arms up. "Pk Thunder Omega," it said, four lightning bolts towards the three.

Ninten stopped in his tracks as a lightning bold struck him. He cried out in pain as electricity coursed through his body. Lucas was about to run up to him before being struck by two lightning bolts. He feel to his knees, feeling foolish for not bringing his Frankling Badge. One of them was about to hit Ness, but he smirked as it hit the Franklin Badge which reflected it back to the starman. It was knocked off its feet. "Everyone attack!" Ness yelled, pointing towards the downed machine.

Lucas stood up as fast as he could as the trio of psychics all rushed at the starmen. They raised their bats and bashed at the starmen several times before being pushed back by a red burst of PSI energy. "Ow..." Ness mumbled, standing up. "Pk-!" He began before realizing that nothing happened. "Oh no..." he was out of PSI. "It couldn't have come at a worse time..."

"Ness!" Ninten yelled, throwing him a stone before being struck by a powerful Pk Freeze. Lucas ran up to the starman and swung his bad, hitting it, but it didn't seem to much damage. The starman merely raised its arm.

"Pk Thunder Beta," twin lightning bolts struck the blond psychic. He screamed out in pain.

"What the heck am I supposed to do with this?!" Ness called out to Ninten, who was healing himself after that attack.

"Press it against your forehead!" Ninten called back. "Pk Powershield!" A shield formed around Lucas as a Pk Fire Omega was cast. The flames bounced right back to the starman, but it shrugged off the fire easily. Lucas took that opportunity to run back to his friends, panting heavily.

"W-What now?" Lucas breathed heavily as Ness pressed the stone on his forehead.

"We fight," Ninten said simply. Ness rolled his eyes as he felt his PSI energy return.

"We don't have much of a choice other than to rush at him," Ness admitted. "Let's go then!" The other two nodded in agreement. "Pk Rockin' Omega!" He yelled out, blasts of PSI energy heading right towards the starman, exploding. "Ninten, attack, and then we rush at him!"

Ninten smirked. "Pk Techno Omega," he said, wave after wave of PSI energy hitting the starman, who wasn't visible due to the smoke. "Lucas, did the PSI block wear off yet?" He asked. Lucas concentrated, but didn't feel access to his PSI powers yes. He shook his head, looking downcast.

"Then we attack, NOW!" Ness commanded, Ninten and Lucas nodded, determination clear in the faces. All three of them ran at their enemy.

"Pk Fire Sigma," then it all came crashing down. The fireballs suddenly appeared in front of them, causing the trio to stop in their tracks.

"Is that an atta-?" Ness didn't get to finish his sentence as the fireballs exploded in huge bursts of flame. All three cried out in pain, falling to the ground. Lucas' mind raced as he fell. How did the fire get past Ninten's Powershield.

_"So you've been the one's who have been wrecking my new base,"_ a cold, dark voice said, mocking. All three of them froze, knowing that voice.

"Yeah, we have!" Ninten called out, quickly using a few Pk Life Ups Beta to regain the ability to stand up again. "Come on out to fight against us!"

"Ninten," Ness hissed. "Shut up. Haven't you seen what he did to us in just one hit?!"

"If we attack directly, maybe we can win!" He hissed. "Pk-ARGH!" He was suddenly thrown back, almost as if punched.

"Ninten!" Lucas called out before feeling something grab his shirt and pulling him up; he was suspended in mid-air.

"Damn," Ness said, about to help Lucas he felt something grab him by the neck and began to choke him.

"Ness!" Lucas tried to focus, but his PSI was still being blocked. No, he had to do something. Ness gasped for breath, swatting at the air, trying attack whatever was choking him, but he too soon began to rise. "Ninten!" Lucas tried, but the boy was knocked out. He was scared, would he die again? Would time repeat itself? It would, wouldn't it? He tried to convince himself that fact.

_"Lucas, fight back,"_ another voice in his mind told him. _"Let me lend you my power."_ The Dark Dragon...Lucas felt the skill blocking his PSI power disappear, and felt much more powerful than he ever felt. "Pk Love Sigma!" He called out, a pink ball of PSI appearing in his hand, before bursting in a pink flash.

He heard a terrible shriek in his mind before falling to the ground along with Ness. "Pk Healing Omega!" Ness managed to breathe out, a blue glow spreading over Ninten's body as he awoke.

Lucas breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you..." he whispered.

"Die!" The starman called out as Lucas' eyes widened in fear. The Omega Starman was still here. "Pk Fire Omega!"

"Pk PSI Shield Omega!" Lucas called out, shields blocking fire. "We have to go! Now!" He cried, helping Ness up.

"Wait..." he whispered, shutting his eyes in concentration. "I can hear...Paula!" His eyes snapped open. "I found her, this way!" He said, pointing to a ladder that lead down.

"But...!" Lucas tried to protest before a bolt of lightning narrowly missed his head. "Wah!" He exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Ness gestured towards the ladder, running over there.

"What's going on?!" Ninten asked.

"Later, follow me!" Another bolt of lightning that narrowly missed Ninten's head, just flying a few inches abover. Ness quickly decended down the stairs, and the other two followed.

"Pk Love Omega!" Lucas used, throwing his trademark PSI skill at the starman before climbing down.

* * *

><p>The trio ran and climbed down ladders, dodging and occasionally taking down a starmen or two. "Are we there yet?" Ninten asked, breathing hard by now.<p>

Ness didn't answer, but closed his eyes again, hearing Paula's voice. "Where are you?" He whispered. He continued before stopping suddenly. He opened his eyes and pointed towards a corridor in the right. "There!"

* * *

><p>Paula Polestar focused, feeling Ness coming. She looked towards their only thing blocking their freedom. A solid steel door with a window the only thing supplying them with air...but still..."Ness is on his way!" She exclaimed to her friends who were also locked with her, Poo and Jeff. Jeff looked up and smiled.<p>

"It's about time. I've wondered when he'd get here. He's not usually this late," he trailed off. He continued to mumble to himself, one thought leading to the next. Paula couldn't help but giggle.

"Jeff, pay attention!" She said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You need to work on that."

"Quite right," he said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "It's just that I keep thinking and making connections, and then more connections..." he shook his head. "Sorry."

"He's here," said Poo suddenly, who before was sitting down and meditating.

"Paula?!" Ness' voice called out. Paula gasped, smiling in relief.

"Ness, we're in this cell! Our PSI won't work on this!" Paula called out.

"Paula," Ness let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Don't worry, we'll get you out! Who else is in there?"

"Just me, Poo, and Jeff!"

Ness could feel the crushed hopes from his new friends behind him. "All right, just hang in there!"

As he said this, the PSI shield Lucas cast on him blocked a Pk Beam from their right. The trio turned their heads to see multiple starmen walking over towards them.

Ninten cursed. "Ness, we can handle this!" Ness smiled, and nodded.

"T-Thank you! Thank you!" He said, not sure what else to say.

Ninten smirked. "Well, what else did you expect us to do? They're your friends after all, and any friends of yours are our friends too!" He turned to Lucas. "Are you ready for another intense battle?" Lucas nodded. They both raised their arms and began casting their PSI skills.

Ness tried to open the cell door, but it was locked; both from the inside and out. "I can't open it!"

"Ness," Jeff began. "They took our stuff before locking us up here. In another room is where my Bad Key Machine is! If you find it, you can open this door!"

Ness began to suspect that this felt a lot like a side-quest. "Ness, get the machine thing!" Ninten called out, launching wave after wave of Pk Technos.

"We'll hold them off!" Lucas agreed, launching a Pk Love. "Pk Offense Up Omega," he said.

Ness nodded. "Thanks..." he turned, and ran towards a door at the end of the hall, hoping it would lead towards the Bad Key Machine.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus the next arc is nearing its end. Will the three save Paula, Jeff, and Poo?<strong>


	19. Arc 4: Bein' Friends Final Part

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Chapter 19**

**Bein' Friends**

**Final Part**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have decided to answer to some reviews!<strong>

**Yoshi's Best Pal: Well, about pairings, I decided to leave that out of the story's way as much as possible. Sorry if you were expecting Lucas/Kumatora.**

**Lil' Miss Superman: Thanks for the support!**

**Negai Lui: (What does your name mean?) Well, they're the Mr. Saturn, just by looking at them, you can tell they're pretty weird.**

* * *

><p>Ninten bashed the last starman with his bat. It fell to the ground, broken. "That was easy," he said to himself. "All right, I think that's all of them!" He called out to Lucas.<p>

Lucas nodded, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Where's Ness? Shouldn't he be back by now?" Lucas asked, a bit worried for his friend. Ninten shrugged.

"Hey," Ninten said, walking towards the cell. "How long have you been in this cell?"

"Um…a day or two. It's kinda hard to tell when there are no windows or watches," Paula replied.

"Do you know about any other people that have been captured?"

"No," she answered to Ninten's disappointment.

"Damn…" he muttered, clenching his fists. "Thanks."

Lucas hesitated, not sure what to do. "Um, Ninten…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say. "I'm-I'm sorry, but we'll find your friends." Lucas didn't think that he was good with words or comforting people.

"It's all right," Ninten said, waving him off. "We have more important things to worry about than just feeling sorry for myself."

* * *

><p>"Finally," whispered Ness to himself, finding not only Jeff's Bad Key machine, which looked like a tape measurer with dozens of keys on it, but the rest of his party's equipment on a table in a room at the end of a long corridor. He grabbed the machine, a laser gun that belonged to Jeff, and a frying pat, and put them in his backpack. He was about to turn back when he heard a voice right behind him.<p>

"Stop, human," a mechanical voice said, sounding oddly feminine. Ness turned to see a robot looking like a human woman covered completely in red armor on the other side of the room, the table separating them.

"Um…what are you?" Ness asked, tilting his head, confused.

"I am a Juana," it said.

Ness didn't say anything; instead he turned around and began to leave. Juana jumped, flipping through the air, and landed right in front of Ness, who glared at the robot. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time to beat you up right now, I have a few friends to save," he insisted. The Juana in response pulled her fist back before delivering a powerful punch.

Or it would've if Ness did raise his arm up and cast a PSI Shield Beta. The Juana's arm shattered as it stared at the wires that used to be its limb. "Pk Rockin' Beta!" He casts, blasts of PSI energy destroying the robot completely. "That was easy, but I never saw those kinds of enemies before," he said to himself, exiting the room and back in the corridor. Then he was three more Juanas waiting for him at the end of said corridor.

The Juanas extended their arms, palms out, and all cast the same PSI skill. "Pk Beam Gamma!" Ness' eyes widened, cursing whatever being what not given him the ability to use PSI shields. He closed his eyes and stiffened, hoping not to take all that much pain. The beams struck, hitting his right leg, his chest, and his left arm. He clenched his teeth, trying not to cry out in pain, not wanting to give those machines the satisfaction.

"Pk Rockin' Omega!" He screamed as the Juana all jumped, dodging the blasts of PSI energy, instead it hit the door. The blasts had knocked the door out of its hinges.

* * *

><p>Lucas screamed out loud, shocked at the explosion. "What was that?!"<p>

Ninten grabbed his bat, standing in front of the doorway, waiting for the dust that had settled in to clear. He didn't get much of a chance before a Juana suddenly ran up to him and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up.

Lucas lifted his bat up, about to attack the Juana as well before a Pk Beam suddenly struck him from the side. He lost his balanced, landing on his back as another Juana suddenly appeared, standing over him. It raised both of its hands up, preparing another PSI attack.

"Pk PSI Counter Alpha!" Lucas cast as the Juana used a Pk Freeze Omega. The next thing the Juana knew, was that its arms were now frozen together. Lucas swung his bat, shattering its arms.

"...Filthy piece of space dust!" The Juana somehow managed to shriek with the usual mechanical voice. It lifted its leg up and brought it down just as Lucas managed to roll out of the way.

"Pk Love Alpha!" He threw the pink ball of PSI energy at the robot, hitting its mid-section. The Juana was blown back from the blast, going past the railings and onto the platform below. Lucas let out a sigh of relief before turning around and then suddenly had Ness thrown right at him, causing the two to tumble onto the ground. The Juana that had thrown Ness at Lucas lifted both of her arms, palm facing the two, and uttered, "Pk Fire Omega," as the powerful flames hit the boys.

As the battle ensued, Paula banged on the door. "Hello? Ness, are you there?!" She called out. "Are you okay?!"

Ness and Lucas stood up, wincing from the injuries they had sustained. "Lucas, I'm going to try to reach the door, can you cover me?" Ness whispered. Lucas nodded, grabbing his bat and running towards the Juana while Ness made a desperate sprint towards the cell. The Juana stared as Lucas ran towards her and swung his bat. The Juana jumped in the air, landing right behind Lucas, much to the boy's surprised. He turned around, only to receive a punch from the female-like robot, knocking his off his feet.

* * *

><p>"Paula, I have the Bad Key Machine, just hang in there!" Ness said, pulling the machine out of his pocket and fiddled with it for a while. "Uh...Jeff?" He asked.<p>

"Yes? What is it Ness?" His genius friend asked. "Wait! Let me guess," a moment of silence passed. "You don't know how to use the Bad Key Machine, do you?" He assume.

"Yeah..." he admitted, laughing a bit. "So, uh, how do you use it?"

* * *

><p>Ninten fell to the ground, the air being knocked out of him as he was thrown by the Juana. He couldn't breathe. "My inhaler..." he managed to wheeze, trying to reach into his back but was grabbed by the back of his shirt. He was shoved into a wall, face first.<p>

"It's time to die," the robot said. "Pk Thunder Omega," Ninten screamed hoarsely as he was electrocuted; lightning coursing through his entire body.

"Pk Thunder Omega!" A young male voice said.

"Pk Thunder Gamma!" Another female voice said as well. Seven lightning bolts struck the robot, making it fall to the ground and releasing Ninten. He dropped to the ground, hurrying to grab his inhaler.

"Ninten, are you all right?" Ness asked, but Ninten was more focused about finding his inhaler to answer.

* * *

><p>Lucas gritted his teeth, preparing a Pk Life Up for his face before the Juana suddenly stood before him. He looked up at the towering robot, backing away slowly. The Juana made a fist and was about to rush at Lucas before a yellow laser suddenly hit her side. Lucas looked towards his right, seeing a blond boy with a coconut-style haircut, thick glasses, and a laser gun in his hand.<p>

The boy adjusted his glasses, grinning. "Sorry for my lateness, but I was a bit preoccupied...or maybe I just wanted to play big dam hero..." the boy mused, scratching his (imaginary) beard. The Juana rushed at the boy, but Jeff fired his laser without even looking at the machine, instead he chose to continue musing this thought. The beam hit the Juana square in his face.

"Pk Love Beta!" Lucas cast, throwing the pink ball of energy at the robot. The Pk Love exploded on contact, destroying the Juana.

"Nice job!" Jeff congratulated, smiling at the psychic boy. "Hello, my name is Jeff," he greeted, walking over to him. "Jeff Andonuts, boy genius and possibly insane," he announced. "I'm a bit shy around new people, and I get a little carried away a few times..." he glanced over to an arm of the Juana, trying to crawl away. "Let me handle this."

"Uh...all right..." replied Lucas, a bit confused with his new friend. Jeff grinned maniacally and fired, the laser beam hitting the arm, causing it to explode. Jeff unnecessary adjusted his glasses. "T-Thank you, Jeff."

"You're welcome," he replied, extending his hand out. "What's your name?"

"L-Lucas," then something dawned on him. "Wait, is your father Dr. Andonuts?"

Jeff's grin somehow widened. "So my father's fame has increased?"

"Jeff, Lucas!" Ness called out, running over to them. "We have to get out of here, it's not safe. They could be sending reinforcements any-!" Ness was interrupted by a Pk Beam narrowly missing his head.

"Those robots need to work on their aim," Jeff commented.

"But, what if there are more of our friends here?" Lucas asked.

"Ness!" A girl called out. The three turned to her. She was blond and had a pink dress on. She extended her arm out and shot out a jet of fire at the attackers, several more deluxe starmen. "Are we going to get out of here?!"

"Pk Thunder Omega!" A bald boy with a ponytail and a white gi cast, four bolts of lightning hitting two starmen. "Master Ness, I suggest we get out of here!"

"I can use my PSI!" Ninten called out, summoning several Power Shields. "Let's get out of here! Argh!" He exclaimed, being blown away, along with Poo and Paula by a strong gust of power.

"Wha-woah!" Ness cried out, also being blown away along Lucas and Jeff. "What was that?" He said, wincing as he stood up after being thrown at a wall.

"It went past my Power Shield," stated Ninten. "Is it...?"

"Ninten, we have to get out of here! Right now!" Ness yelled. "Use your PSI...thing!" Ninten nodded, standing up along with everybody else.

"Pk Love Omega!" Lucas yelled, throwing a pink ball of energy at the starmen attacking them.

"Pk Thunder Omega!" Four bolts of lightning shot out of Poo's hands

"Pk Fire Omega!" A jet of fire shooting from Paula's fingers, the combined attacks causing a large cloud of smoke.

"Pk 4th D-Slip!" Ninten yelled, a blue portal opening up. "Everybody get behind me!" All other five ran up behind Ninten as their feet began to move by themselves. As they ran, Ninten felt a cold chill down his spine. He shook his head as he began to feel disoriented.

The group of six ran into the portal before it closed.

* * *

><p>"Kumatora, are you all right?" Kumatora groaned.<p>

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep..." she mumbled. She felt someone trying to shake her. "Knock it off!" She hissed before feeling something start licking her face. She opened her eyes, glaring at Boney. "Can't I sleep for five minutes?!" She shifted her gaze towards Duster and Flint.

"Do you know where you are?" Duster asked. Kumatora shook her head, crossing her arms. "We're in a cell."

Kumatora looked around, seeing another unnaturally white room with three beds, a sink, and a toilet. Her eyes fell to a cell door and she smirked. "Pk Thunder Gamma!" She exclaimed, three lightning bolts shooting out of her fingertips. The lightning bolts his the door, but it seemed undamaged. "What the hell? Pk Freee Omega!" Strong, freezing winds and several shards of ice struck the door, but still, nothing happened.

"Kumatora, I don't think they would've thrown you here if your PSI would've busted you out," Duster said, raising an eyebrow.

Kumatora glared at him. "Then what do you think we should do?!"

"We can't do anything..." Flint muttered, tilting his hat. "We have no choice but to play the role of the ones who need rescuing." Kumatora clenched her fists and then began to punch the door as hard as she could.

"I can't believe I'm forced to be a princess that has to be rescued..." she muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long to write this chapter. Sorry! But, here it is!<strong>

**Oh, and I'll try to upload a Christmas Special, so please read and review.**


	20. Interlude: Christmas Special Part 1

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Christmas Special**

**Part 1**

* * *

><p>"What's Christmas?" That was what began the whole thing. When Lucas uttered that word as the cast of the Mother series was celebrating their success in Ness' house. Lucas looked around, noticing most of the attention was now on him.<p>

Ninten dropped his cup as he stared at the blond boy in astonishment. "Are you serious?" Lucas nodded. Ninten closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "SOMETHING MUST BE DONE!" He announced, pointing a finger towards the ceiling.

Paula, Ness, Poo, Jeff, Ana, Lloyd, Teddy, and several Mr. Saturns stared at the cap-wearing idiot. "Please?" He pleaded, and they just sighed and nodded.

The cast of Mother 3, which made up of Lucas, Kumatora, Flint, Duster, and Boney, just looked confused.

* * *

><p>Paula, Ana, and Lucas exited the train station and into the land of Snowman. "This is the perfect place for you to learn about Christmas, Lucas," said Ana, gesturing towards the snowy wonderland. "Let's go!"<p>

The three walked through the snow, Paula and Lucas shivering. "D-Don't you have any coats?" Paula asked, her teeth chattering. Ana shook her head.

"Is it really that cold for you?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. "It feels fine for me," she said.

"It's not!" Paula shivered. "Let's hurry up!" The three jogged over to the town of Snowman. When they arrived, Lucas and Paula were hugging each other, desperate to stay warm.

"Oh, I think I feel a slight chill," Ana said, causing the two other blonds to stare in astonishment. Their faces were frozen like that for several seconds due to the cold weather. "Well, let's head inside the store and warm up!"

* * *

><p>Lucas' eyes widened at the large, evergreen tree in the middle of store, decorated with many colorful ornaments. "Wow," he managed to breathe out. "What is that?"<p>

"That," Ana began, "is a Christmas tree! It's a very important part of the holiday."

"Really? Why?"

"Because..." Ana was at a lost for words. "Um...because..." she looked down, trying to think of a good reason. "Because Jesus said so...?" Paula giggled at the blond girl's reason.

"Christmas is just a wonderful time to spend with your family!" She announced, looking quite smug, but Lucas wasn't paying attention. He just stared at the ornaments in wonder.

"They're really pretty," he said, still staring at them while Paula and Ana began arguing.

"Come on, I know why we have trees in Christmas!" Ana argued, crossing her arms and pouting. Paula just grinned.

"_Sure_ you do, Ana, sure you do." She laughed at her.

Ana blushed before turning around and pouting.

"I don't think Lucas is going to learn anything here, maybe we should get someone else to help him out," Paula mused.

* * *

><p>Jeff adjusted his glasses as he stared at his new companion. "Hello Lucas," he greeted, extended his hand out.<p>

"Hey Jeff," he nervously laughed, seeing all the machinery in the Andonuts' Lab. Several robotic limbs were carelessly thrown on the floor. 3 robotic mice were on the desk Jeff was working on, and a radio with a large TV satellite on it.

"So you're here to find out the true meaning of Christmas?" Lucas nodded. "Well, let me tell you a brief history," Jeff snapped his hand as a large book suddenly landed on his desk, crushing the mice completely and making Lucas sick due to their fate. "ItallbeganinacientGreecewhen ..." Jeff rambled on, making it seem like he was speaking a different language. Lucas just stared at the blond boy for a few minutes before feeling his eyelids beginning to feel heavy. Were Jeff's ramblings actually making him sleepy?

"Uh, Jeff?" Lucas tried to say, but Jeff continued rambling.

"Andthenwhenthealienscamedown ..." he rambled on and on. Lucas sat down next to him and tried to pay attention. Five minutes later, he was facedown and asleep. "LUCAS!" Jeff yelled, causing the boy's head to snap up. "HOW DARE YOU FALL ASLEEP!" Jeff roared, his face red. "GET OUT!"

* * *

><p>"Come on Tracy, do you want to make a snowman or not?" Ness called out, geared up in a jacket and a pair of earmuffs, wanting in his living room. "Tracy, hurry up!"<p>

"I'm coming, just wait!" Ness rolled his eyes before hearing a knock on the door. He stood up and opened said door to see Lucas standing there.

"Hey Ness," he greeted. "May I come in?" Ness nodded. Lucas walked in, his eyes immediately falling onto the large, green, and decorated tree. He stared in wonder at the blinking lights.

"Uh, Lucas?" Ness asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's just a tree."

"Still, it looks pretty."

Ness just shrugged. "So, not to be rude, but why are you here?"

Lucas turned to face him. "Well, I haven't really learned about Christmas, and I'm hiding from Ninten."

"Really? Why?"

"Well-" Lucas began before hearing a knock on the door. "I-I think that's him," he whispered. "Don't tell him I'm here." Ness walked over to the door.

"Hello?" He called out.

"Ness, is Lucas there?" He heard Ninten asked. "I'm going to teach him the true meaning of Christmas."

"Why is this so important?"

"Well...it's because I'm afraid," he admitted.

"Huh?"

"I think I might be in Santa's naughty list."

Ness let that sink in for a few minutes. "What makes you say that?" Ness said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well..." Ninten began. It was then that Ness realized a flashback was coming up.

"Oh no..."

* * *

><p><em>Ninten laughed as his sisters ran around, trying to find the remote, not knowing he had it hidden in the dog's house. "Ninten, you're a meanie!" Minnie cried. Ninten just stuck his tongue out at them.<em>

_"That's what happens when you take my bat!"_

* * *

><p><em>Ninten laughed as Ness dived into a trashcan. "Where the hell is my hat?!" He roared. "Shut up Ninten!" Ness roared again, glaring the boy from Podunk.<em>

* * *

><p>"Wait, you hid my hat?!"<p>

"Stop interrupted the flashbacks!" Ness rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Where are my gloves?!" Kumatora shrieked, glaring at Ninten.<em>

_"Why are you suspecting me?!" Ninten demanded, even though he did hid them._

_"YOU'RE THE MOST LIKELY IDIOT TO DO IT!" Kumatora roared, causing a nearby window to shatter completely._

* * *

><p>"Is that why I found you in tied up in the trash?" Ness asked.<p>

"...Yes, just open the door, damn it!" Ninten yelled, trying to open said door, but it was locked.

Ness glanced behind him to see what Lucas had to say, but saw that he was gone. "W-What? Lucas?" He said out loud, which Ninten managed to hear.

"He's there? You traitor! Open the door!" He screamed, banging on the door.

"Stop banging on my door," Ness yelled, and surprisingly enough, he stopped. Ness could just stare the door for a few minutes, shocked. "Wow, I didn't think that would-" he was interrupted by something blowing up his door. He was blown away. "Ninten! What the hell?!"

"I'M GETTING INTO SANTA'S NICE LIST!" Ninten screamed again, stepping into Ness' house and grabbing his bat. "Pk Power Shield!"

"Pk Rockin'!" Ness launched multiple blasts of PSI energy, only for them to be reflected right back to him. He was blasted away once more, and another a giant hole was created in Ness' house. "Stop blasting my house!"

"You're the one that did it!" Ninten countered, grinning. "Sorry, but I want some presents from Santa this year."

Ness stood up as Ninten ran up the stairs. "Lucas, where are you?!" Ninten called out. "I'm here to spread Christmas joy!" Ninten burst into Tracy's room, and gasped dramatically.

* * *

><p><strong>Because I'm so god damn lazy, end of part one! I love cliffhangers.<strong>


	21. Interlude: Christmas Special Part 2

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Christmas Special**

**Part 2**

* * *

><p>Ninten gasped at the scene in front of him. "Here you go, Lucas," Tracy said, giving the psychic a present wrapped in a beautiful green wrapping.<p>

"Thank you," Lucas nodded. "Um, how do I open this with all the paper on it? Are you sure I should open this?"

Tracy giggled. "Of course you do! It's Christmas! Just rip the wrapping paper."

"Um, t-thank you!" He began to rip the wrapping paper off and saw a box. "Uh, do I o-open this?" Tracy nodded. He opened the box and his eyes shone in wonder. It was a yellow and orange stripped scarf. "Wow, thank you T-Tracy!"

"Stop stuttering, it doesn't suit you well," she recommended.

"R-Right...sorry."

Tracy laughed again before being interrupted by a scream of dispear. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Ninten cried, falling to his knees. "I don't believe this! MY CHRISTMAS IS RUINED!"

"NINTEN! MY HOUSE!" Ness yelled, stomping up the stairs. "YOU DESTROYED MY HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF _WINTER_! **_IT'S FREEZING_**!"

"Shut up Ness, I'm in sorrow!" Ninten cried, covering his face with his hands. "Why...?"

"MY HOUSE!" Ness shrieked again, tackling Ninten to the floor.

"Ness, my room!" Tracy screamed. "Get out," she said, crossing her arms. Ness had pinned Ninten to a wall and was strangling him. If he was Ninten, he probably would've choked him until he turned every color of the rainbow, but he wasn't Ninten, he was Ness; Ness was a logical person (for the most part).

So, he threw Ninten out the window. "You owe me money to fix my wall!" Ness yelled out the window, glaring at the other capped-boy who lay in the snow.

Ninten stood up, shaking his head. "No..." he whispered, realization hitting him. "I'm...I'm in Santa's naughty list..." he looked up with a determined look on his face. "No, I still have time!" He glanced at his wristwatch, seeing the time. "It's still 7:34, I still have time!" He ran back to Ness' front door and knocked on the door again. "Ness, I need your help!"

Ness opened the door, glaring at him. "What?"

"I need to get out of Santa's naughty list!" Ness slammed the door in Ninten's face in response.

"...Fine! I'll do it myself!" Ninten grinned, knowing exactly what he needed to do.

* * *

><p>Ness stared at the people who had gathered in front of his house. "Hi Ness!" Paula greeted, smiling at him. "I heard the party is here!"<p>

"...what party?"

Paula's smile dropped. "Ninten-"

"Of course!" Ness screamed, interrupting Paula. "Where is he?"

"Um, at the back of the crowd." Ness groaned and began to push his way through the crowd, pushing past Lloyd and Jeff discussing science-y things, past Flint who appeared to not even care, rushed past Lucas and Tracy who were making a snowman, past several Mr. Saturns stacked on top of each other, causing them to tumble onto the snow, and past even more of the cast. Soon, he found Ninten staring nervously at his wristwatch.

"Ninten!" He yelled, glaring at his look-alike. Ninten's head snapped up at Ness' voice.

"Oh, hey Ness," he greeted, waving his hand and grinning at the Onett boy.

"There's a hole in my wall, and you invite all of these people?! What is wrong with you?!"

"I'M HERE TO SPREAD CHRISTMAS JOY!" Ninten yelled, making everyone turn to him. "I WANT PRESENTS THIS YEAR, I DON'T WANT TO BE ON SANTA'S NAUGHTY LIST!" Everyone just stared at him for a few awkward moments.

"Uh...Ninten, I hate to break it to you, but you-" Lloyd was interrupted by another cry from Ninten.

"Not now Lloyd, I'm not done angsting!" Ninten fell to his knees. "I just want presents this year, like every other year, and I don't really care what I have to do to get them. So I deserve them, don't I?" Ness didn't say anything, resisting the urge to blast him with several dozen Pk Rockin's. Ninten stood up. "So, do you understand my position now?"

Ness turned around to face the crowd. "Everyone, let's have a party somewhere, there's a giant hole in my house and it's pretty cold. Anyone else have a place where we can party?"

Paula raised her hand. "My house is all right!"

"To Twoson, and Ninten's not invited," everyone cheered, even Ninten. Though he stopped when the last of that sentence hit him.

"What?!"

* * *

><p>Everyone was in Paula's house, dancing around to a song playing on a radio as they also ate from a snack table. A Christmas tree was in the corner, and lights decorated the entire room.<p>

Ninten pressed his face against the window, glaring at everyone who was partying inside while he was stuck outside, a large frown on his face. He gave up as his head dropped and walked through the snowy streets of Twoson. He looked at his wristwatch again. 9:45, it was December 24th, and the 25th was coming up soon. It would be Christmas in just a few hours. Ninten felt his eyes feel hot, and his heart broken. "Worst. Christmas. Ever." He continued to walk, extremely disappointed.

"Excuse me, sir?" Ninten turned his head to the side, seeing who was taking to him. He was only two pairs of legs. He looked up to see an extremely tall man, wearing a white beard, glasses, and a top hat. "Hello, I'm looking for a Christmas party, do you know where it is?"

Now, Ninten, as you know, is a bit of a jerk. He could've told Leder here to go jump in a ditch or direct him to a well, but felt like Leder, not that he knew his name, deserved to have some happiness this day. "Do you know the preschool? That's where the party is?"

"Oh, thank you! My name is Leder, what's yours?"

"Ninten," he replied, flatly.

"Well Ninten, I have something for you," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box wrapped by a red ribbon. "Merry Christmas."

Ninten's gasped, a smile in his face. "Thank you!" He grabbed the box and untied the ribbon and opened the box and pulled out... "a music box, huh..." he stared at it for a moment. "Thanks," he said, looking up, but Leder was gone. He stayed silent for a few moments before opening the box, and a familiar melody hit him. He gasped, but then closed his eyes and began to sing.

"_Take a Melody..._

_Simple as can be!_

_Give it some words and_

_Sweet Melody._

_Raise your voices..._

_All day long now,_

_love grows strong now._

_Sing a melody of love..._

_Oh-oh Love!"_

* * *

><p>Leder smiled, seeing the boy walk away, singing his great-grandmother's lullaby. "Merry Christmas everyone," he said to no one in particular.<p>

* * *

><p>Ninten woke up, rubbing his eyes as he got out of bed. He went downstairs and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at the amount of presents under the tree. He grinned, and grabbed the closet present, a moderately large box wrapped in a duck pattern, and read the note attached to it.<p>

_Thanks for directing me to the right place._

_-Leder_

Ninten read the note over and over again, and began to think. "Was he...Santa?" For Ninten, everything changed.

As for Lucas? Did he ever learn the true meaning of Christmas? Well...he didn't really care. He just enjoyed being together with his friends and giving each other presents, and the pretty decorations.

Maybe that is the _true_ meaning of Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry if this was late, but who cares? I sure don't, and neither should you. Happy Holidays, and let's have a merry New Years. A new Earthbound game is in development? Didn't you hear? It's not a sequel, so it's a remake or a re-release, but who cares?! A new Earthbound game is in the horizon, and that might just be the greatest present this Christmas a fan of this series could have.<strong>

**-TheImperfectDarkOne's heart filled with Christmas Joy.**


	22. Arc 5: Going Nowhere Really Fast Part 1

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Chapter 20**

**Beginning to Arc 5:**

**Going Nowhere Really Fast**

**Part 1**

* * *

><p>Ness opened his eyes and groaned as he clutched his head. For some reason, his head hurt. "Oh man, where are we?" He looked around, seeing all of his friends and Ninten all lying down, unconscious, on the ground. He gasped, but was a bit relieved to see them unhurt, but then heard a few chirps from above. He looked up to see a canary on a branch, tilting its head at him.<p>

"Hello," he heard a voice say behind him. He turned around to see an old man with several canaries perched on his shoulders. The man was bald and...had a blue moustache. Ness couldn't help but stare. "Ninten, is that you?" The old man asked, approaching the boy.

Ness shook his head, still looking at the blue moustache. Was that a natural color? He couldn't help but be reminded of those hermits in the hospitals. What was the deal with them?

"So who are you?" The old man asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head.

"Ness," he answered, but then shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I have to help my friends." He kneeled next to Paula and then placed his hand on her shoulder. "Pk Healing Omega," he cast, a warm blue glow spreading over the unconscious girl.

Paula moaned as she sat up before rubbing her eyes at the sudden light. "What happened?"

"So, you have psychic powers too?" The old man asked. Ness stood up and turned to face him. "You know about psychic powers? How?"

The old man gestured towards Ninten. "It's because of him." Of course. Ness sighed as he revived the rest of his friends.

"Eureka!" Jeff exclaimed as he woke up. Ness didn't want to know what he was dreaming of. He walked over to Poo and cast Pk Healing Omega. Poo suddenly stood up, raising his fists.

"Woah! Ness exclaimed, falling on his behind. "Poo, it's me! Ness!" Poo bowed.

"I apologize master Ness, I thought we were under attack," Ness sighed at Poo's words.

He stood up. "You don't have to call me 'master'," he told him before walking over Lucas. He placed a hand on his shoulder and cast the PSI skill again. Lucas moaned as he woke up. Ness covered his mouth with his hand to prevent from laughing. Lucas had bed hair...again.

"Hey Ness," Lucas managed to utter, rubbing his eyes and yawing. "My head hurts a little..." he mumbled. "Pk Lifeup Alpha," he said as a green glow spread over to him.

Ness turned around, trying to not laugh. "H-Hey, Lucas? D-Do you still have that brush I gave you?" Ness managed to ask.

"Uh, I think I lost it. Sorry," he said, his head down low.

"Oh, i-it's all right," Ness said, finally bursting out laughing. Lucas looked confused for a moment. "It's your hair," Ness managed to tell him. Lucas ran his hand through his hair and groaned in annoyance, a look of irritation on his face. Paula, Jeff, and Poo walked over to the two. Paula covered her mouth with her hand at the sight of Lucas' hair, giggling.

"What is wrong with his hair?" Poo asked flatly. Lucas covered his hair, embarrassed.

Jeff adjusted his glasses. "I've never seen anything like it," he said, thinking of several experiments he could perform. The scientist in him began cackling madly.

Lucas looked down. "S-Shouldn't you revive Ninten?" He asked Ness.

"Well..." Ness laughed. "Are you sure we need him? I mean, we already have-fine," he said, walking over to Ninten when Lucas gave crossed his arms disapprovingly. "Pk Healing Omega," he uttered unenthusiastically, the warm blue glow spreading though Ninten's body. His eyes snapped open.

"What happened?" He asked, grabbing his head as he stood up. "I feel like I fought five hundred Juana at once," he yawned before standing up and stretching.

"Ah, Ninten, it's you!" The old man exclaimed, walking over to him.

"Oh, hey Old Man," Ninten said, grinning. "How are the canary?"

"Oh, they've been much better," the old man began. "Ever since you returned Laura's baby, everyone's been much happier." As the two talked Poo walked over to Ness.

"Master Ness, I hate to bother you, but what should we do now? We may have escaped, but the enemy is still out there. Should we go after it right away, or do we gather up our forces?" Poo said, a serious expression on his face. "We're in danger at this very moment too, if the enemy finds us," he didn't finish, and Ness was thankful for that.

"You're right, now we need to get more people to help us out," Ness said, a confident smile appearing on his face. "Don't worry, we'll win!"

Poo raised an eyebrow. "Master Ness, I don't want to offend you, but are you sure about this?"

Jeff chuckled as he walked over to them, adjusting his glasses out of habit. "Poo, we managed to beat Gyigas, and he had an army of robots and aliens helping him out," he reminded him. "While this new threat _has_ robots too, we have more members, so we should have good chance at winning."

"Yeah, we have to rescue Ninten and my friends too," said Lucas, walking towards them alongside with Paula. "But...what _are_ we fighting?"

Ness began scratching an imaginary beard, thinking. "That's a good question. I'm not sure either. Anyone?" Ness asked.

Nobody said anything. "So, what's been going on while I was chatting with the Old Man?" Ninten asked, walking over to the group.

"Don't you know his name?" Paula asked, thinking Ninten was a bit rude.

Ninten shrugged. "I think his name _is_ 'Old Man,'" he said.

"R-Really?" Paula asked, glancing at the Old Man as he whistled along the canaries. "I don't believe it."

"Woah, we're getting really out of topic," Ness said, getting everyone's attention. "The point is, we're not exactly sure what we're fighting. What we do now, is that its influence spreads all the way to each of our time periods," he summarized. "So we're not out of the woods yet."

"The woods are over there, master Ness," Poo said, pointing to a few trees that were visible from Canary Village, partly covered by the stone walls. Paula began to laugh. "Is there something funny, Paula?"

Paula shook her head, still laughing. "It's a figured of speech, Poo."

"...I still do not understand."

"It's nothing," Ness hastily said. "Now, we need to figure out our next step."

"Maybe we can back to the Nowhere Islands, where I come from," suggested Lucas, a pleading look on his face. Ness scratched the back of his head, unsure.

"What do you guys think?" He asked.

"I don't mind, if it's the only lead we have," Paula said.

"I will go," Poo said, nodding.

Jeff adjusted his glasses. "I don't mind either," he said.

"Then let's go!" Ninten announced, and Ness could have sword he say fire in his eyes. "Everyone get in a line, we're going to the future!"

"_The future_!?" Jeff yelled out, eyes widening. "_WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LET'S GO_!" Jeff said, shaking Ninten's arm. Ness was sure stars were now on Jeff's eyes, but it was hard to tell with those glasses.

"Then get in a line!" Ninten yelled back.

"To the future!" Jeff yelled, pointing forward.

* * *

><p>"This is the future?" Jeff asked, looking around.<p>

"This is the Sunshine Forest," Lucas explained, gesturing to the thick woods. "It's lovely, right?"

Jeff wasn't paying attention, he just sat in front of a tree, looking quite pathetic and depressed. "The future's a bit disappointing so far..." he said under his breath. He stood up and ran over to Lucas. "Please tell me there's civilization nearby!"

"...civilization...?"

"NOOOO!" Jeff cried, dropping to his knees. "This is the worst possible future..." he muttered.

"Oh yeah, Lucas lives in a village," Ninten mentioned. "It looks like the old west." Jeff suppressed a sob. Ninten couldn't help but smile at Jeff's tears. "But, didn't those villagers get kidnapped?" Ninten asked Lucas. He nodded sadly.

"Don't worry," Ness began. "We'll save them." He looked towards his friends. Paula, Poo, and Jeff, who had stood up and had gotten over it, all nodded confidently. "It's not the first time we've saved people from danger. We're experts at this!"

* * *

><p>The three Pigmask Motherships were still on the field which lead to the tunnel, the Sunshine Forest, and the Graveyard. Ness, Paula, and Jeff were hiding in a bush, observing the ships, seeing nothing go in or out. "What do you think is inside?" Jeff whispered.<p>

"I don't know, tanks? Starmen? Starmen made out of tanks?" Ness suggested.

"Laser beams? How about starmen with laser beams?" Jeff suggested, grinning a little.

"Or starmen made out of lasers!" Ness yelled out.

"Um, guys?" Paula began.

"That wouldn't make much sense, but it'd be pretty nice!" Jeff grinned.

"INTRUDER!" A pigmask yelled, surprising the trio. An awkward silence spread as Ness and Paula tackled him, bashing him with their frying pan and baseball bat. "Ah! Help me! Help me!" The pigmask yelled.

"Pk Hypnosis!" Ness used, and the pigmask fell asleep. "All right, we've got a uniform!" Ness grinned. "Now we can sneak in."

Jeff couldn't help but feel like the plan was doomed before it even began.

* * *

><p>"So who's going to sneak inside it?" Ninten asked, leaning against a tree.<p>

"I-I will." Lucas volunteered, swallowing. "I-If no one minds," he said, looking down.

Ness looked at Lucas, before smiling and nodded. "All right Lucas, can you handle it?"

Lucas nodded. "I-I'll be all right!"

"Good luck, Lucas," Paula said, smiling at him.

Poo just bowed at him and nodded.

* * *

><p>The plan was that Lucas would explore the ships and see if there were any prisoners in any them. If there weren't they would leave. If there were, then they go in, PSI and lasers blasting, and do their best. "Hey John," a Pigmask waved as Lucas stepped inside one of them, sweating nervously.<p>

_'Uh, uh,'_ Lucas thought. "Hi," he said simply.

"Hey, John, you sound different," The Pigmask said, tilting his head to the side.

_'Oh man...'_ Lucas thought. "I...ate some bad mushrooms," Lucas managed to said, pretending to cough a little.

"Oh, okay! Move along then," the Pigmask said. Lucas sighed and began to move along before feeling a laser gun being pressed against the back of his head. "Do you think I'm an idiot? You're much shorter than John." Lucas gulped. "Sorry, but we've been handed a new guide, and we know when someone tried to sneak inside here," the Pigmask snorted and laughed.

_"Looks like he's been caught,"_ Lucas heard in his head. _"The one who awakened the Dark Dragon is now in my clutches, and now everything's coming together."_

* * *

><p>Paula looked worried, tapping her foot impatiently. "Do you think Lucas will be all right?"<p>

"Don't worry, Lucas can handle it," Ninten grinned, giving a thumbs up. "He's a smart one."

* * *

><p><strong>So, read and review please!<strong>


	23. Arc 5: Going Nowhere Really Fast Part 2

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Arc 5**

**Going Nowhere Really Fast**

**Part 2**

* * *

><p>The Pigmask commander removed Lucas' helmet, snorting as he saw the boy's face.<p>

"This brat tried to sneak into our base," the Pigmask laughed. Lucas was standing in a room surrounded by several Pigmasks, his hands behind his back, handcuffed. Most laughed and jeered. One even threw some popcorn at him.

"It's hard to believe that you would have the guts to do this. I've heard that you were a coward," the Pigmask continued. "Though, maybe your brother would've done it." Under his helmet, the captain grinned as Lucas' eyes widened, knowing that he had pushed one of his buttons.

Lucas didn't say anything at first and looked down on the ground. "D-Don't talk about my brother," he cried, nearly yelling. The Pigmask merely laughed.

"I remember your brother," he went on. "Klaus, right?" Lucas stiffened when he said Claus' name wrong.

"You look just like him," he continued, laughing as he continued to taunt him. "So, what happened to him?"

Lucas felt his eyes sting, he was about to cry. No, he wouldn't cry, not now. Not in front of all of these Pigmask, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction; he was stronger than that.

"He's dead," he whispered. The Pigmask captain laughed, while not as many joined him, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Well, at least he'll have the honor of having _died twice_," he said cruelly. "That has to be a record, right?"

Lucas clenched his fists, wanting to throw several Pk Loves at the Pigmask. But he didn't say anything. The Pigmasks, meanwhile, continued to snort and laugh at the boy.

* * *

><p>The Dark Dragon could feel incredible rage inside its heart as it traveled to the Nowhere Island. It stopped as its eyes narrowed even more. It roared as a nearby island's volcano suddenly exploded, lava and rocks rained, landing in the ocean. The Dark Dragon tried to regain control, wondering where this rage was coming from. It closed its eyes, half-submerged in the ocean, trying to concentrate.<p>

_"Lucas, what's wrong?" _It tried to contact, but received no answer.

* * *

><p>Kumatora punched the walls several times, screaming in fury with each punch, while her other cell-mates could only stare as nothing was accomplished, flinching with each scream and punch.<p>

"Uh, Kumatora?" Duster began. "Maybe you should take a bre-" he was interrupted by another an even louder shriek from Kumatora. She winced, her knuckles hurting.

"Damn it. PK Lifeup Alpha," she cast, her knuckles healing. She drew her fist back and prepared for another barrage of punches before hearing a whimper from Boney.

_"You're wasting your time,"_ Boney thought, whining and barking. _"It would be better to think of a plan."_

Kumatora gritted her teeth, but knew Boney was right. "I really hate when you and Lucas are right," she muttered. But at the mere mention of Lucas' name, she started to calm down, visibly.

"We need a plan, that's what Boney said," she explained to a confused Duster and Flint.

Duster nodded, heading towards the door, a feature-less, white door that only stood out do to the small, square hole with bars on it. "I think I have one," he said.

A few minutes later, "Help, help!" Kumatora yelled. A Pigmask private walked over.

"What?!" He demanded. "I was taking a nap!"

"I think Boney's sick!" The princess said, holding up Boney who howled weakly. "Please help him!"

Duster knew that no one could resist Boney puppy dog eyes. That brown dog could make people give him each and every single thing they owned with those eyes. "A-All right," the private said, opening the door.

"PK PARALYSIS!" Kumatora yelled, dropping Boney and putting her fingers to her temple as the Pigmask froze and fell over.

_"...Did you really have to drop me?"_ The dog thought dryly. Kumatora smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, but it worked, didn't it?" She insisted.

"Because of me," Duster argued, limping over. "Now, let's go! We won't have much time before they notice we've escaped," Kumatora, Boney, and Flint nodded, following him as they ran through a hallway of cells.

"Hello?!" They heard a young voice, probably belonging to a boy, causing them to stop in the tracks. "Is anyone there?!" He called out again.

"We could use a hand!" Another, older voice, probably belonging to a young man, yelled as well.

"Please, are you escaping too?!" A girl's voice called out this time. All four them glanced at each other.

"Can we really trust them?" Kumatora whispered to Duster, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. "Pick quickly Duster, we don't have much time."

Duster suddenly felt himself stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Let's get the keys, I think the Pigmask still has them," he finally decided after a few moments time to think.

"Oh, thank you!" The boy said, relief in his voice.

"I'll go," Flint volunteered, running towards their old cell.

"Are you sure about this?"

Duster shook his head. "But we need as much help as we can to get out of here, don't we?"

Kumatora begrudgingly agreed, mumbling under her breath. Flint came back, dangling a ring of keys in his hands.

"Here," he said simply, handing them to Duster. Duster nodded, fumbling with the keys and trying not to spontaneously combust from Kumatora's glare.

"Kumatora, stop," Flint commanded, crossing his arms and looking at her sternly.

Kumatora turned her glare to him. Duster continued to try to open the door as the two continued their stare-down feeling as though the world would explode if he didn't hurry.

"Got it!" He said, opened the cell door. Inside, there was a boy, about Lucas' age, with gray hair, which made Duster's eyebrow raise. The other two were a young girl wearing a pink dress and a hat. The other was a much bigger young made with a red muscle-shirt and triangle shades, his arms crossed.

"Thank you!" The girl said, a large, relieved smile on her face. "My name is Ana, there are Teddy and Lloyd," she introduced themselves. "Who are you?"

"And why were you captured and thrown in a cell?" Lloyd asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, my name is Du-"

"Duster!" Kumatora hissed. "Don't tell them until we can trust them."

"They're regular people, Kumatora, and they told us their names," he argued, getting irritated with the stubborn princess.

"They could be lying!"

"We're not lying," Lloyd said, trying to interject into the conversation before getting glared at by the princess with a look that said 'shut up'.

"Hey, we didn't give you a reason to not trust us!" Teddy argued. Kumatora gritted her teeth. She was about to resort before the ship began to shake, nearly knocking everyone off balance.

"What was that?!" She yelled out, she looked around.

"INTRUDERS!" A voice echoed throughout the hallway. "SOMEONE GET THE WATERBOY! WE NEED AS MUCH CANNON-FODDER AS WE POSSIBLY CAN!"

Kumatora's eyes widened and smirked. "This is our chance! Let's get out of here!" She lead the way, running down the hallway, everyone else following several steps behind. "PK Fire Gamma!" she cast, a jet of fire knocking several Pigmasks out of her way. As she entered another chamber, a starmen stood in her way. It raised its 'arm' and swung. Kumatora stepped back quickly, barely dodging its sharp limb.

"PK Thunder Omega!" Four bolts of lightning struck the starmen, throwing it against the wall. The princess quickly took her chances, rushing at the starman and delivering a strong, barrage of punches, or at least she intended to. She rubbed her knuckles. "If I had my gloves..." she muttered darkly.

"Kumatora, you could have waited for us!" Duster said, limping over to her.

"Oh hey, you finally caught up with me," she said coolly, giving a small wave.

"How do you have so much energy?" Duster asked, panting a little.

"Years of chasing ghosts in an abandoned, unstable castle," she said, a proud grin on her face, her wrists on her hips, mirroring the the starmen's pose. "That, and someone I love is in serious trouble," she added, referring to Lucas.

"I'm sorry, but you can use PSI powers as well?" Lloyd asked, catching up to them while panting a little. He silently thanked all those times Ninten expected him to dodge enemies' attacks.

"Yeah, you can too?" Lloyd shook his head.

"Not me. Ana, on the other hand..." he said, glancing at the psychic girl.

Ana nodded. "I can use PSI." She smiled, raising her hands up, a small flame appearing on her palm, beginning to dance around her hand.

"That's great and all, but we gotta get out of here!" Teddy reminded them.

Duster nodded. "He's right. We can talk later. Right now we-"

_"Stop,"_ a voice said, echoing in their minds, causing Kumatora to freeze.

"It's that thing..." she said, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. "Damn it, I don't think we'll be able to get out of this one, not without any of our equipment. It's on its way..."

"I'll try to find them," Lloyd volunteered. "I'm useless without my guns."

"Then go!" Lloyd nodded, and ran back the hallway they came from.

"Kumatora, what is this thing?" Duster looked around, not seeing anything.

"Can't you feel it?" Kumatora remembered fighting Porky, feeling the disgusting pig's immature and megalomaniacal thoughts as much as she tried not to. It was disgusting and distracted her during the battle. This thing though, she felt it began to invade her thoughts, almost as if it was trying to engulf her.

Ana began to feel dizzy. "Yo, Ana, are you all right?" Teddy asked. Ana shook her head.

"I can feel it too," she said, walking over to Kumatora. "What is this thing?" Duster was confused, looking all over.

"What are you talking about?" he asked Kumatora.

"It beat me," she said, punching a wall. "It beat me even when I used PK Ground." She looked at him. "It's coming, and we might not stand a chance."

"Of course we will!" Teddy yelled, cracking his knuckles. "Are you going to give up?" Kumatora glared at him before smirking at his challenge.

"Of course not," she felt the being closer than ever before. "It's here, get ready for a battle."

Flint, Ana, and Duster nodded.

"I'm always ready," Teddy said, pointing at himself with his thumb. "Leave it to me!"

* * *

><p>"PK THUNDER GAMMAOMEGA!" Poo and Paula yelled, several starmen coming out of the Mothership were blown back from the bolts of the electricity.

"PK Rockin' Omega!" Ness cast, blowing an entire hole in the Mothership. "Let's move!" Jeff grinned, grabbing multiple bottle rockets from his bag.

"Let me set this up, you guys go on ahead." The four, Ness, Poo, Paula, and Ninten, nodded, running towards the Mothership.

"My evil plan is working!" Ninten jokingly yelled. "PK Techno Gamma!" Another hole was put on the Mothership. Ninten grinned, grabbing his baseball bat and swinging at the air. "Line up for a beating!"

* * *

><p>Lucas fell to the ground, not being able to cover his face with his hands. "Ow..." he said, groaning finding it surprisingly that he didn't get a bloody nose.<p>

"Everyone, grab your lasers and guns!" The commander yelled, grabbing Lucas. "Go!" He dragged him towards another room as the lower ranked soldiers running towards the attacks and explosions. "All right kid, you're getting thrown into a nice cell," he said, glee evident in his voice, snorting and laughing. Lucas looked down, and saw a key in the Pigmask's belt. Maybe...he closed his eyes and began to concentrated. Maybe he could move the key.

The key suddenly began to move. _"Stop!"_ His eyes snapped open, feeling the being once more. "No..." he mumbled, closing his eyes, shaking his head.

"What's wrong with you, kid?" The Pigmask demanded. "Knock it off!" They continued walking, reaching a large, white door, sticking out only because of a painting of a lock on it. He punched several buttons of a key pad next to it as it opened.

"KUMATORA!" Lucas screamed as the princess ducked as a bolt of lightning narrowly missed her, striking the wall, turning it into a nice shade of charcoal. The attacker appeared to be a silhouette of a young man, surrounded by a black aura and completely gray eyes

"Lucas!" She yelled. "Look out!" Lucas turned and saw a giant fireball heading his way. The Pigmask squealed in panic, running out of the room and ducking out of the way. Lucas closed his eyes. He then felt something tackle him out of the way. They tumbled out of the room. Lucas still felt the heat of the fireball.

"Lucas, are you all right?" Lucas opened his eyes, seeing Flint standing up, tipping his hat.

Lucas nodded. "T-Thanks dad," he smiled. "I need the key to get out of these handcuffs," he glanced at the cowering captain. "He has them in his belt."

Flint nodded, grabbing the Pigmask by the scruff of his uniform and grabbing the key. "Get out of here," he growled.

The Pigmask squealed in horror as it ran away.

Lucas felt the handcuffs slip off. "Thanks dad," he said gratefully.

Flint just nodded. The father and son duo ran into the room, both ready for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger just because.<strong>

**I would like to thank Yoshi's Best Pal for Beta'ing this chapter! Go check out his fics. Thanks for waiting for so long everyone. This fic has 45 reviews thanks to you guys!**


	24. Arc 5: Going Nowhere Really Fast Part 3

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Arc 5**

**Getting Nowhere Really Fast**

**Part 3**

* * *

><p>"PK PSI Shield Alpha!" Ana cast, a purple shield appearing around Teddy as a beam of light struck him, piercing through the shield, causing it to shatter like glass. He flew back, hitting a wall. "PSI Shields are useless against his attacks! It just passes through them through sheer power!"<p>

Lloyd, standing right next to her, grabbed his blasters. "Can you cover me?"

"What are you planning?" Lloyd gulped, glancing at the villain they were facing.

"I'm going to guess my funeral," he ran towards the silhouette, doing his best not to look like a scared rabbit.

"PK Darkness!" Ana cried, as black smoke surrounded the silhouette. "Go for it, Lloyd!" Lloyd ran behind it and aimed. He closed his eyes and fired, but nothing happened.

Lloyd opened his eyes and saw his guns raise to the air before being crushed into neat little cubes. "Oh...crud," he was then lifted into the air and thrown at the same was as Teddy, Duster tried to catch him, but was thrown back along with Lloyd. "Ow..." The silhouette's stoic expression remained..

"Damn it," Kumatora uttered under her breath. "Girlie!" she cried, getting Ana's attention. "Do you know elemental PSI?" Ana nodded. "Good, follow my read!" she shouted, raising her arms up, palms facing the silhouette. "PK FREEZE OMEGA!" A large chunk of ice appeared in front of Kumatora. She clenched her fists as the chunk cracked, turning into several sharp shards of ice. "Take this!" The shards launched themselves at the enemy. The shards stopped right in front of the silhouette, breaking into smaller pieces and falling on the ground.

_"Nice one,"_ Boney said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up!"

Ana stepped in front of Kumatora and raised her right arm up. "PK Freeze Omega," she cast. A large, thick glacier coming out of the floor of the ship, going diagonally, stabbing the silhouette and forcing into the air, its feet not even touching the ground. The silhouette's eyes widened, looking at the giant glacier going through its torso.

"Nice one," Kumatora commented, and Boney barked in agreement. "PK Thunder Omega," four lightning bolts struck the silhouette as it was distracted. It didn't scream in pain, but convulsed wildly.

"PK Love Beta!" Lucas cast, getting everyone's attention as he threw the Pk Love, hitting the silhouette, breaking the glacier and causing it to hit a wall. The hole in its torso was still there.

"'Bout time you were here!" Kumatora said, cracking her knuckles. "Let's finish this thing off!" she grinned at the boy, who nodded. Flint walked up to the three, pulling his sleeves back and nodding.

"Wait!" Lloyd called out, running, along with Teddy and Duster, to the four. "I think I have your weapon. What is it?" he asked Kumatora.

"The gloves," she replied. Immediately, he handed her the Mystical Gloves, and she grinned as she put them on.

"All right, now let's kick some ass!" she cried. But before she could move, an explosion echoed throughout the ship, and the door was blown up.

"Sorry we're late," Ninten said, walking into the room, Ness, Jeff, Poo, and Paula walked right behind him. "We had to take out a couple of starmen, and a couple of pigs trying to stop us," he noticed Ana, Lloyd, and Teddy. A large smile grew on his face. "Guys!" he ran towards the trio, but was stopped by a PSI laser passing right in front of him. He looked at the silhouette, clenching his teeth. The silhouette's eyes were still wide, and the hole was still there are is walked a few steps forwards.

Ness stepped forward as well, walking in front of the group. He faced the silhouette, hatred in the Onett boy's eyes as he gripped his baseball bat, itching to use it.

"What are you?" he growled. The silhouette's eyes narrowed. "Well?"

The silhouette seemed to grin from ear to ear at Ness' question before the sounds of mechanical limbs seemed to approach. "Well, well, well, hello there Ness! Spankety, spankety, spankety!" Kumatora, Lucas, Duster, Boney, and Ness looked to the right, seeing Porky, in his spider-mech, go through the same hole they had made.

Kumatora clenched her fists. "You damn pig!" she spat, glancing at the grinning silhouette. Would they be able to win in this battle? "You _had_ to come in and screw us over, didn't you?!"

Ness took in a deep breath. "...Ninten, get us out of here, everyone close your eyes! PK FLASH OMEGA!" A bright light flashed throughout the room as everyone closed their eyes. "Ninten!" he cried.

"I'm on it!" he yelled back. "PK-!" he began to cast.

"PK PSI Block!" Ninten gasped as he no longer felt his PSI powers. The silhouette appeared to be all right, the PK Flash didn't even faze it. It began walking towards the large group.

"...we're screwed," Ninten said, staring at his hand, trying to cast something, _anything_.

"It's all right, we're not running away anyway!" Kumatora boasted, she turned to face the entire group.

Porky, who was blinded, yelled furiously. "Where are you Ness?!" he roared before Kumatora spoke up.

"Everyone! These are the bastards who have captured us and made our lives hell for quite a while," she glanced at the silhouette. It had stopped and looked at them in curiosity. "Now's the time for fighting!" No one said anything, but Porky laughed, his sight returning. "What the hell's so funny, pig?" she asked.

"Let me show you why it's fruitless," he grinned. A large leg went up and he brought down the sharp limb where Kumatora was, but she stepped to the right at the last second.

"PK Freeze Omega!" she cast as the leg froze before she punched it. It broke off as Porky stepped back, wobbling and struggling to keep his balance. "If that's all you've got, then this battle will be a snap!" she said, crossing her arms smugly. Lucas ran towards her and stood right next to her; Duster, Boney, and Flint soon followed, all facing Porky, ready for battle.

Ness glanced at the silhouette, feeling power emanating from it, it seemed to be gathering power. "Everyone!" he began, getting the group's attention. "We're going to have to stand together and fight!" Ninten grinned.

"Hell yeah, is everyone ready to kick ass?!" he grinned, gripping his baseball bat. "PK Offense Up Beta!" he cast, not waiting for an answer; after all, he didn't have time to wait for one. "It's do-or-die time!"

"You don't need to convince us, Ninten," Teddy smirked, adjusting his triangle shades. Ana and Lloyd nodded in agreement.

Porky grinned and laughed to himself. "Hello again...Lucas, was it?" Lucas nodded. "I've been waiting for this day, when I could finally go up against you again. You and Ness have caused me a lot of problems."

"Lucas, can you take care of Porky? We'll handle this guy!" Ness called out. Lucas glanced at him and nodded, raising his hands, ready to use his PSI powers. "Thanks!"

* * *

><p>Pippi banged her fists against the plain, white cell door. "Let me out!" she cried, having felt the tremors. "Let me out!" she was beginning to panic.<p>

_Croak._

Pippi raised her eyebrow. "What?" Was that...a frog? Suddenly, she heard a click and the cell door opened. Her eyes widened. She looked down to see a frog on the floor, a ring of keys on the floor next to it. "Was...was that you?"

"Yes," the frog answered.

"You can talk?!"

"Yes."

"Can't you say anything other than yes?"

"Yes," Pippi put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow, a smile on her face. "I couldn't resist, it's a classic."

Pippi bent over and picked up the keys. "How did you unlock the door?"

"With the keys," he answered. Pippi sighed. "Now, you're going to have to rescue all the other prisoners," the frog said, gesturing to the other cell doors.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because they're all innocent people who have been captured for no fair reason. Now, will you do it?"

Pippi looked at the keys in her hand for a moment. "I'm not sure..."

* * *

><p>"PK THUNDER OMEGA!" Four bolts of lightning struck the spider-mech, causing it to step back. "I thought you'd be a tougher enemy than this," Kumatora taunted, scratching her nose. Porky growled.<p>

"Shut up! I'll finish you all of!" Several missiles suddenly shot out of his mech. All of the five's eyes widened in shock.

"PK Shield-AH!" Lucas tried to cast, but the missiles struck; smoke covered the area due to the explosions, when it cleared, all of them were on the floor, heavily injured.

"HAH! See what happens when you don't take me seriously?!" Porky yelled, grinning. "Now, time to die!" he yelled, laughing as he walked over to the downed heroes and lifted one spider leg, ready to bring it down on the princess. "Time to die!" Just about when he was going to bring the sharp limb down, smoke suddenly surrounded his machine. "What?!" he screamed. He brought the leg down, but heard nothing, not the scream of the princess, not the sound of someone being stabbed (not that he had actually ever heard about it), nothing.

"I'm not dying today!" Kumatora declared, getting up, casting a quick healing spell on herself. "Thanks Duster," Duster nodded, having used his smoke bomb to save her at the last minute, struggling to stand up.

"PK Lifeup Omega!" Lucas cast, a warm green glow surrounding the five of them. "PK Counter Omega!" Yellow hexagon-shaped shields appeared before the party. Porky growled before grinning widely. Flint ran towards Porky, jumping on the mech's windshield, pulling back his fist.

"I'll make you pay you fat bas-!" Flint yelled out in pain, electricity surging through his body, he fell to the ground.

"Dad!" Lucas exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"PK Fire Omega!" Paula yelled, pointing her index and middle fingers at the silhouette, a jet of fire shooting out of them. The silhouette raised its arms, a PSI Shield appearing before him, blocking her attack. "Jeff, use-"<p>

"PK Shield-Off!" Ana interrupted, slashing her hand through the air. The shield shattered like glass.

"Never mind..."

"PK Rockin' Omega!" The multi-colored waves of PSI energy struck the silhouette, blowing it away several feet. It feel to the floor facedown. Ness gripped his bat and ran towards the silhouette. "Poo, Ninten, uh..." he glanced at Teddy. "...Attack!" he raised his bat and brought it down at the silhouette. It raised its arm, a blue shield appearing before him, blocking the bat.

"PK Shield-Off!" Ana cast again, and the baseball bat dropped, hitting the back of the silhouette's head. Ness raised the bat again, but felt himself swept off his feet as he was blown away by a strong gust of wind. He fell to the floor, in front of Ninten, Poo, and Teddy who were running to assist him.

The silhouette rose and raised one of its arms. "PK Ground," it whispered, and raised its fist.

* * *

><p>While the battle ensued, an entity inside a glass ball filled with a mysterious liquid opened its eyes again. It narrowed them as memories of what had happened flooded its mind.<p>

_'I am reborn,'_ Giygas thought viciously as it began to acclimate itself to its new body.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for taking so long again. Please read and review.<strong>

**I would like to thank Yoshi's Best Pal for BETA'ing this chapter.**


	25. Arc 5: Going Nowhere Really Fast Part 4

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Arc 5**

**Going Nowhere Really Fast**

**Part 4**

* * *

><p>Lucas was about to cast another PSI spell, but felt everything beginning to shake. "W-What?!" he exclaimed, trying to keep his balance.<p>

Kumatora gritted her teeth, falling to the ground. "This a Pk Ground!" she shouted.

Porky gritted his teeth, his spider-mech losing its balance and it fell over. He let out a stream of profanities. "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" he began banging on the glass pane. "DAMN IT!"

* * *

><p>Ninten gritted his teeth, having fallen on the floor. "What the hell?!" he cried out, managing to stand up as the quakes stopped. He suddenly found himself face-to-face with the silhouette. "Uh...hi?" he said, nervously, grinning sheepishly. The silhouette extended out its arms in front of Ninten's chest.<p>

"Pk Thunder Sigma." Ninten yelled out in pain as he was electrocuted before falling to the floor, unconscious, smoking.

Ana stood up before feeling the ship shake and crumble even more. "H-Huh?!" she yelled out. "What's going on?!" she looked down, seeing cracks appearing on the floor. "No..." she whispered.

The ship was breaking apart. "Everyone, we have to get out of here!" Llyod yelled as everyone else regained their balance. The silhouette narrowed its eyes, and a large grin appeared on its face. Llyod stepped back a little, fear clutching his heart, eyes widening. "That's not good," he said. Teddy grinned, patting the grey-haired boy on the back.

"Don't chicken out, kid," he said. "We'll just have to try harder to beat this guy!" Lloyd nodded nervously, knees shaking. Ana clutched her frying pan with one hand and a warm, blue glow enveloping the other hand like a glove. She turned to Lloyd.

"It may have knocked out Ninten, but I can still revive him," she said, confidence in her voice and determination in her eyes. "If I can just get to him..."

Ness stepped forward, now standing next to her. "We'll cover you, go!" he yelled, running towards the silhouette. "Poo, let's go!" The princess nodded, katana in hand, electricity flowing in his hand. The two were going to rush at the silhouette before the sound of bending metal got their attention. A wall, one that surprisingly didn't have any damage on it, began bending forward, as it something was going through it, like wet tissue paper.

Ana's eyes widened as the figure floated in, a grin on its face. "No...G-Giegue!" she shrieked. "How is he here?!" Ana backed up a few steps, the gears in her head beginning to turn. She'll have to sing quickly-no, Lloyd or Teddy will have to sing. She could protect them with PSI Shields and heal. "Lloyd, Teddy, the song!" she turned her head, looking at the two. "I'll protect you from-AAAAH!" she shrieked, getting zapped by a Pk Thunder from Giygas.

"No, Ana, I'm afraid that won't happen," Giygas said, floating in front of her. Ana kneeled, frantically casting a Pk Lifeup. "Why do you continue to fight?"

"Pk Freeze Omega!" Paula cast, running behind Giygas.

"Pk Shield Counter," Giygas cast, a yellow shield surrounding him, the icy attack rebounded and struck Paula, making her lose her balanced and crash into a wall right behind her. She let out a scream of pain. "Don't even try," he said, turning his attention to the silhouette. "You..." The silhouette's grin widened. Giygas raised its arms, a fireball materializing in its hand. "It's time for this to end," the alien said.

* * *

><p>Jeff and Ness ran over to a Paula, who was getting up. "What's going on?" she asked.<p>

Ness looked at her and back at the confrontation. "I don't know, but," he glanced at the downed Ninten, still unconsious, in the middle of the two beings. "This is our chance to escape! If we could just get to Ninten..."

"Ness!" Lucas yelled, running over to the three, his friends and father behind him. "W-What's-"

"We don't know," Jeff cut in. "But we can escape," he said with a grin worthy of a mad scientist. "If we get the Ness-look-alike, we're saved."

"For now," Ness said. "We can't run away forever."

"But the villagers of Tazmilly are still captured!" Flint argued. "We can't abandon them."

Ness didn't say anything for a moment.

* * *

><p>The fireball flew through the air, but the silhouette moved to the side, dodging it as it exploded, making another hole in the wall behind it.<p>

"I want my army back," Giygas said, preparing a Pk Thunder, "And I want you dead." Electricity flowed throughout its entire body. "However, I still want to know why you're trying to do this. Why bring in Ninten and Ness?"

The silhouette didn't answer, and instead cast a shield right in front of itself. "They were the result of a mistake," a fireball appeared in its hand. "I've created you a new body and restored your sanity, why do you work against me?"

"Because an abomination like you doesn't deserve to live," he looked down to Ninten's unconscious form. "Humans have bested me twice, even when I had unimaginable power, they have proven themselves worthy of existing," a shark grin appeared on its face. "Even if they don't, and I'm wrong, they'll end themselves soon enough." he waved his hand, and Ninten's body flew across the room.

* * *

><p>"WAH!" Ness yelled, being hit by Ninten. "What the hell?!" Ana looked at Giygas in confusion.<p>

"Giegue is...helping us?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Pk Healing Omega," she cast, the familiar blue glow spreading all over Ninten's body. "Why?"

Jeff unnecessarily adjusted his glasses. "We should probably ask these questions when we're not in mortal danger of the crossfire. With any luck, they'll kill each other."

Ninten stood up, shaking his head. "Ow..."

"Ninten, we have to get out of here, now!" Ness yelled.

"Wait!" Paula pointed at Porky, who was still vainly trying to get out of his mech. "What about Porky? We can't just leave him!"

As she said this, a bolt of electricity nearly struck her. "The battle has begun," said Poo.

"Forget that fat bastard, we have to get out of here!" Kumatora argued. "He ruined Lucas' family and tried to kill everyone in these islands! Leave him."

Duster looked pained for a moment before closing his eyes and sighing. "I'm with Kumatora, let's leave, right now, without him."

"What? But, we can't-!" Paula began before being cut off by Poo.

"He willingly worked with Giygas, I agree, we should leave him behind." Porky's cries of frustration didn't help the situation, and the battle between the silhouette and Giegue began to grow. Icy blasts, fireballs, bolts of electricity, they all flew in every direction. Poo jumped back, dodging a fireball.

"But-!" Paula tried to argue before being interrupted by Ness running towards the downed mecha. "Ness?!"

"Ninten, start up the 4th D-Slip, I'll get Porky!" Ness yelled back. Ninten nodded, and began to focus.

"Everyone, get behind me, form a line!" Ninten yelled.

Ness knelt down in front of the glass pane, Porky right behind it. The blond pig-like child caught sight of Ness and grimaced. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked, gritting hid teeth in frustration.

Ness gave him a a stern look. "I'm going to get you out of here, and back home in Onett, where you won't cause any more problems," he focused as the glass began to crack and fell into pieces. Ness grabbed Porky by the shirt and pulled him up.

"Pk 4th D-Slip!" Ninten cast, a portal opening up. "Let's get out of here!" Everyone's feet began to move on their own, and they ran towards the portal.

"Damn it, wait for us!" Ness yelled, still dragging Porky with him before suddenly stopping and beginning to float in the air along with Porky. "What the-?!" he turned to see the silhouette with its arm in the air, grinning as a portal suddenly appeared below them. "Oh no..."

"Ness!" Paula cried as she ran into the portal, being the last one to go through as it closed.

Ness glared at the silhouette. "PK ROCKIN' OMEGA!" he cried, blasting the silhouette as Porky and him fell through the portal, screaming the whole way.

* * *

><p>The Dark Dragon could no longer fell Lucas in this time, relief filled him as the Nowhere Islands was now in view.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's go!" Pippi yelled, running forwards, the entire population of Tazmilly village right behind her.<p>

"What's going on?" one said.

"Why is a little girl saving us?!"

"Where's my mother?!"

Pippi looked down, seeing the frog hopping right next to her. "Where are we going?!" she yelled.

"To the forest," it said. "There!" it said, an entrance opening up, just as the ship shook once more.

* * *

><p>Lucas shook his head, feeling a little lightheaded. "Where are we?" he asked, the group in a snowy place. "In Winters again?" he looked around. "Where's Ness?"<p>

"Ah!" Kumatora yelled out. "It's so cold! Are we back in Snowcap Mountain?!" she cried, shivering and standing up quickly. "Damn snow..."

"It's not that cold," Ana said, with Jeff nodding in agreement.

"Don't complain so much," Jeff said, cleaning the snow off his glasses. "Still, Ness..."

Flint said nothing, but shivered a bit. "It's strange, I've never seen snow before..." he said, looking around. Duster nodded.

"Me neither. Lucas, Kumatora, and Boney were the ones to go to Snowcap mountain.

"All right, we need to get organized!" Paula suddenly announced. Everyone jumping a bit at her shouting.

"I've never seen Paula like this, except when Ness' in trouble," Jeff whispered to Lloyd, laughing to himself, receiving a dark look from Paula, who crossed her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Short update because I wanted this out as quickly as possible since I took so long writing it.<strong>


	26. Arc 6: Splitting Up

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Arc 6**

**Splitting Up**

**Part 1**

**BETA'd by Yoshi's Best Friend. Go check out his stuff.**

* * *

><p>Jeff adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.<p>

"But to be serious, now we're going to have to work together, seeing as how we're all involved in this," he began, looking at the strange group in front of him. "My name is Jeff Andonuts, and my friend Ness was left behind, and-"

"And he got thrown in a portal trying to save Porky," interjected Paula. "We have to rescue him."

Kumatora raised an eyebrow. "We won't have to rescue the damn pig, will we?" she asked, scowling.

"Well, with Ness..." Jeff's voice trailed off. "Though I have to wonder, what exactly is your connection with Porky?" he finished.

Kumatora crossed her arms. "He tried to kill all of life," she growled, glancing at Lucas, seeing him looking down, though whether out of timidness or just shame, she didn't know.

Jeff's expression didn't change. Ideas were already forming in his head as to how Porky might be able to accomplish this.

Ninten, on the other hand, yelled out, "What?! How?!" Ana and Lloyd flinched while Teddy crossed his arms. Paula looked worried while Poo closed his eyes, thinking.

Kumatora glared at an innocent pile of snow. "He tried to awaken the Dark Dragon and pass on to it the heart of someone who..." she resisted the urge to glance at Lucas. "...didn't have a heart at the time...and because of that, the Dark Dragon would end all life for him," she finished, practically spitting the sentence out.

"But my little friend here awakened the Dragon instead and it's now rebuilding the world!" she added in a smug tone, pointing her thumb Lucas's way.

"'Rebuild the world'?" echoed Jeff. "What do you mean by that?"

Kumatora didn't answer.

"Well?" pressed Jeff.

Ninten nodded. "That's a good point," he said, looking towards Lucas. "What does she mean?" Lucas also didn't answer.

"Lucas?" Ninten asked again. "Don't make me use telekinesis." Lucas' eyes widened.

"W-What?!" he exclaimed.

Kumatora gritted her teeth, hands on her hips, walking over to Ninten so that they were face-to-face, or as close as they could seeing as Kumatora towered over Ninten.

"Kumatora-" Lucas began, but his pink-haired companion paid no mind.

"We can't say anything right now, sorry about that," she began. "But, don't you dare do anything to Lucas. Otherwise, you WILL have to deal with me."

"Kumatora, we need to work together," urged Lucas, walking over towards the two. "Arguing isn't going to help us rescue the other villagers of Tazmily."

Kumatora grunted in annoyance. "Fine," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'd be willing to work with you, Lucas, but not with her," said Ninten honestly, but a surprisingly stern look from Lucas got a "fine" out of him as well. "What's the plan?" he asked.

"...We're going to have to split up," answered Lucas after a moment of thinking. "Ninten, we have to get to my time to stop that...that thing, but can you save Ness?" Ninten nodded, grinning.

"Thank you," said Lucas gratefully.

"I'm going, too." Paula walked over to the two, smiling. "Ness is...dear to me, so I'm going. Do you mind?" Lucas shook his head.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "Jeff, Poo, are you coming?"

Jeff and Poo both nodded. "Ness is our friend too," reminded Jeff.

"We have a plan, then, but there's a problem," put in Kumatora. "I barely have enough PSI power to light a campfire. Is there a hot spring nearby? I need a break."

Ana nodded in agreement. "I could use a break too, but Ness and that Pokey kid need our help," she said, looking down. Jeff grinned at her dilemma.

"Not to worry!" he said, raising his finger. "My father has an invention for this kind of situation, the Instant Revitalizing Device. It'll heal you up in a matter of seconds, a good night sleep's in less than a minute," he explained, pride in his voice.

Kumatora, Lucas, and Duster, looked at each other for a moment. It sounded very familiar. Flint tried to search in his memory, trying to remember where he had heard that before...

"Three years ago...?" he mused to himself, remembering when he had encountered the Pigmask army.

"Follow me!" called Jeff, walking in the direction of Dr. Andonuts' laboratory.

* * *

><p>Lucas, Duster, Kumatora, Boney, and Flint stared at the machine in shock. It was identical, a gray capsule, big enough for one person at a time, with a glass pane. All that was missing was a pig snout on the front, which none of them doubted was a personal Porky touch. "Your father made this?" Lucas asked, Jeff nodded.<p>

"Step inside, and you'll feel yourself refreshed instantly!" announced Jeff, a grin worthy of a mad scientist on his face. Dr. Andonuts would be so proud.

"Would you like to volunteer first?" he asked Lucas, who nodded.

Slowly, gingerly, Lucas stepped inside as the machine began to emit a soft humming sound. He closed his eyes. It was like taking a nap...

Although it felt like several hours of good sleep, it was only a few seconds for everyone. He stepped out, feeling as fresh as a daisy, a happy smile on his face.

"My turn!" Ninten volunteered, running inside the machine. "Huh..." he said as the machine hummed again. He also came out smiling. "That thing works wonders."

Lucas watched as Ana stepped inside next before hearing a voice in his head. _"I need to talk to you, head outside," said _the voice gently.

"Um, I'm going to step outside for a moment," he said.

"It's freezing," said Kumatora. "You sure?"

He nodded, walking towards the door.

* * *

><p>A frog sat outside the lab, wearing a sweater and a pair of earmuffs.<p>

"Hello, Lucas," greeted the frog.

"Hello, Save Frog," replied Lucas as he stepped outside. "Was there something you needed to tell me?" he asked hesitantly. The frog nodded.

"I'm afraid we can't give you many more chances without it being noticed," he said, shaking his head while looking down. "Also...no, I'll tell you later, now's not the right time."

"What? What is it?"

Save Frog closed its eyes. "We're not allowed to meddle in this, but we've decided to disregard the rules for now."

"What rules?"

"Just like society, and even nature, have their rules, the universe itself has rules that need to be followed. If they're not..." he faltered. "Those who broke it might get punished, or die off. Sometimes, though, rules have to be broken. This, I believe, is one of those times. Unfortunately, we Save Frogs can only give you two or more chances before it becomes too dangerous for us."

"Who'll punish you?"

Save Frog laughed. "Sorry, I can't tell you anything about that," he said. "There are things man was not meant to know, especially this."

"Wait," said Lucas, remembering something. "I heard my mother when that thing was trying to make me kill myself. Why? And what is that thing we're fighting?"

The Save Frog didn't say anything for a moment. "Your mother's watching over you, and the being that you're fighting, it has no name, but, it's...human, to an extent. At one point, it was a normal human."

"How? It's power...it was-" stuttered Lucas. The Save Frog chuckled.

"What? Why is it so strong?" queried Lucas.

"It took its time building up its strength. Time and space mean nothing to it, just like your friend can control electricity, ice, and fire, this being has control over those and so much more."

Lucas nodded its head. "Yeah, I noticed.." he said. "How can we stop it?"

"Haven't any of you learned anything from your past adventures? How did you defeat some of your most deadly adversaries?" Lucas began to think.

"How was Claus pacified?" the Frog asked, making Lucas' eyes widen. "You didn't use brute strength, you appealed to his humanity. It is the same with Ninten's enemy; it reminded Giegue about the love it had for its adopted mother."

"Who's Giegue?"

"Do you remember that thing that faced off against the being you're fighting?"

"That was Giegue?" Lucas asked. "But, it wasn't human."

"Maria still loved him. The point is, brute force will not lead to victory, only your death."

"Lucas?" Kumatora, called out, stepping outside. "Hey, a Save Frog!" she said, running over. "Here too? Man, you guys are everywhere!" She turned to Lucas. "We gotta get going soon? You ready?" she shivered. "How can you stay in this cold?"

Lucas laughed. "Just like Snowcap Mountain, huh?" Kumatora grimaced.

"I hated that place, especially that damn Mechorilla."

"I hate to interrupt," the Save Frog interrupted nonetheless, "but would you like to save your game?"

Kumatora shrugged. "Sure," she said indifferently.

The Frog nodded, smiling at Lucas, who shivered.

* * *

><p>Paula, Jeff, and Ninten stood in front of the group, walking outside for the 4th D-Slip. "Now that we'll all rested up and with a plan, are we all ready?" Paula asked. Everyone nodded. "Are you sure? No one needs to use the bathroom or anything?" she asked, remembering the battle against the Plague Rat of Doom. All of the Chosen Four agreed never to mention that day again.<p>

"Are you serious?" chuckled Kumatora, raising her eyebrow, an amused smile on her face.

"Woof, woof," Boney barked. _Y-Yeah, how ridiculous._

"All right, let's go. Ninten?" asked Jeff, glancing at Ninten.

"Let's go, for Ness!"

"For Tazmily!" said Lucas in agreement.

"For all of our friends and families!" Paula yelled.

"And for those other ones we love," added Kumatora in an undertone, sneaking a glance at Lucas that went unseen.

"PK 4th D-SLIP!" Ninten yelled, a portal appearing in front of the group as they made a line.

* * *

><p>Pippi breathed heavily, seeing all the villagers in front of her. Some were calm, some were panicking, but all were looking at her.<p>

"So, uh, hey!" she said nervously, glancing at the Save Frog next to her. "What do I do?" she hissed to it.

The Save Frog smiled, knowing everything was going to plan as everything began to shake.

"W-What the?! It's a dragon!" someone yelled.

Pippi looked up, seeing a giant, black, red-eyed dragon flying above them. "Is that...?"

Pippi fell to her knees, clutching her head. "This can't be happening! Mommy, Mommy!" she cried. The Save Frog hopped in front of her.

"Don't you want to help Ninten?!" it croaked, stopping her tears. "I'm sorry that you had to be dragged into this, but you have to step up." Pippi didn't say anything for while, blinking the tears away. "Please, Pippi. You have to help Ninten and his friends.

Pippi sighed. "I...I guess I can. I can be strong!" she said. The frog smiled.

"Follow me," it said as it hopped away. Pippi did, leaving the villagers behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Note from Beta Reader: I know my buddy here said he wanted to leave pairings out of the story as much as possible, but damned if I can stop myself from throwing little snippets in there. wants to crucify me for it; I say, "Let 'em!"<strong>

**And with that, I now turn the floor over to the TRUE genius behind this story, TheImperfectDarkOne. Take it away, friend-o.**


	27. Arc 6: Splitting Up Part 2

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Arc 6:**

**Splitting Up**

**Part 2**

* * *

><p>Pieces of the Pigmask Mothership lay about the open field as the group arrived. Everyone looked around, seeing the destruction and the wreckage, but Lucas looked up, gasping. "The Dark Dragon…"<p>

"Holy crap!" Ninten yelled, looking up. "What is that?!"

"Wow…" Paula said, admiring it. "It's amazing."

"A dragon…" Poo watched, wondering if he could transform into one that large. Even the bags of Dragonite couldn't make anyone as big a dragon as that one. "…a dragon that size…"

Kumatora couldn't help but feel restless. "Why's the dragon here?"

"It should be out, rebuilding the world," Duster agreed. He glanced at the broken remains of the ships. "It must be here because of that thing," he added as he reached for a Smoke Bomb in his pocket, anxiety building up in him. His eyes widened as he noticed it wasn't there. He checked his other pocket; no Siren Beetle or Tickle Stick.

"Oh no…" he muttered, frantically searching his entire person for just one of the Mystical Thief Tools.

Kumatora nodded, not paying attention to Duster. "Yeah," she began before grinning. "Even the Dark Dragon's here to back us up!" she yelled, clenching her hands into fists, punching the air. "I'm ready to kick that thing's ass!"

"Good luck, Ninten," Ana said, suddenly running up to Ninten and hugging him. "Don't worry about us, we can beat this monster," she added, letting go, laughing softly at Ninten's blush. "No matter what happens, we'll be okay if we work together, right?"

Ninten nodded. "We'll be fine."

"Ninten, are you ready?" Paula asked. Ninten nodded. "Great! Let's go!" Ninten walked over to where Jeff and Poo were standing, not far from Ana.

"Thanks," Paula began. Ninten glanced at her. "Thanks for this, Ninten," she said. Ninten gave her a friendly grin.

"Ness is my friend too, remember? Besides, if he's that important to you, of course I'd do it."

"Ready?" Jeff asked. Paula and Ninten nodded. "Right, good luck to you all!" Jeff called out as the four got into a line.

"You too, Jeff," Lucas said as Flint tipped his hat off to them. "Watch out for Porky!"

"Wouldn't be the first time we'd have to do that."

"All right…PK Fourth D-Slip!" he cast, a portal appearing in front of them. They began to run. "Good-" Ninten faltered for a moment, rethinking his goodbye. "Farewell, for now at least!"

Lucas nodded, waving goodbye, smiling sadly. "Be careful!"

"Come back alive!" Kumatora yelled.

"You too!" Ninten yelled back as they zoomed into the portal.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Duster said, giving up. He had no tools.

Kumatora turned to Lucas. "Now what? Where's that thing?" she said, hands on her hips.

Lucas looked up. The Dark Dragon didn't seem to be doing anything, but then he noticed something. It looked like a bright red light zooming across the sky, nearing the Dragon's position in the sky. "What is that...?" he said, pointing up to the bright light, getting closer and closer to the dragon.

"There's another one, right on its tail!" Kumatora cried, pointing to the blue light, as she said, closing in on the other light. "Everyone, ready for anything?"

"Yeah, I can kick anyone's ass! Just watch!" Teddy cried.

"Ready," said Flint.

"I'm ready, I guess," Lloyd said.

Ana nodded. "I have plenty of PSI moves waiting to be used!" she said, mentally congratulating herself for making such a bad boast.

"No, I can't find any of my tools!" Duster yelled, searching the wreckage. "Maybe they're here..."

"No time, we have to be ready! Those things that were fighting, they're going towards the Dark Dragon, and it might need our help!" Kumatora yelled. "Damn it...hurry up, we won't have much time!"

"Hang on! I'm looking!" Duster yelled back. "It'd be easier if I got some help!"

"Busy getting ready for the fight of our lives!"

* * *

><p>"Damn, where is he?" Ninten muttered, looking around the mountain, seeing nothing but a strange meteorite. "Not here."<p>

"Poo, Summers next," Paula said. Poo nodded.

"PK Teleport Beta!"

* * *

><p>"Nothing," Jeff said, licking an ice cream cone. "Winters or Deep Darkness?" he asked Paula.<p>

Paula sighed. "Deep Darkness."

* * *

><p>Poo exited the Tenda's cave. "I have seen nothing and learned nothing about Ness. He's not here."<p>

"Damn. Somewhere else?" said Ninten. Paula began to think.

"Maybe Fourside?"

* * *

><p>"Anything?" Paula asked asked Jeff and Ninten returned from the skyscraper. They both shook their heads. She sighed, looking up at the towering skyscrapers, trying to think of another place they might be. She sat down on a park bench, head down.<p>

"Let's try my time period!" Ninten said. "Don't worry," he said to Paula. "We'll find Ness. I promise you!"

Paula looked up, nodding and standing up. "Let's go. Everyone, get in line!"

"PK Fourth D-Slip!"

The four ran through time, appearing like a tunnel of blue lights, flowing like waves all around the four. However, everyone heard a crash. "W-What the hell?!" Ninten yelled out.

"Look!" Poo yelled, pointing up. A lightning bolt came crashing down in front of them. All of them were blown away, falling down, down, down. There seemed to be no ground. They continued to fall into a black abyss.

* * *

><p>"Found them yet?!" Kumatora yelled. The bright light nearly reached the Dark Dragon. "Running out of time, Duster!"<p>

"Nothing yet," he answered, lifting up a broken and charred panel, under which he finally found something. "Aha! My Smoke Bomb!" Duster reached out and grabbed a small, blue, circular ball with a red stripe going through it. "Gonna have to make the most of it..."

The bright light approached the Dark Dragon, about to hit it when it stopped in its tracks, a large, blue shield suddenly appearing around the massive dragon. "It's got a shield up, so it can use PSI too," whispered Kumatora. "It's...it's heading right for us!" she yelled. "Lucas!"

"PSI Shield Omega!" Lucas cast, pink shields surrounding all of the party. "Offense Up Omega! Refresh!" Everyone felt a refreshing sensation, watching as the being grew closer.

"PK Thunder Omega!" Kumatora yelled, four lightning bolts shooting out of her hands. "PK Thunder Omega! PK Thunder Omega!" she continued to fire.

A purple shield appeared in front of the being as it stopped several feet above everyone, the lightning bolts simply bounced off the shield, harmlessly going off in other directions. It still retained its silhouette look, but it almost seemed to have an angry look on his face. "PK Shield Off!" Ana cast, the shield shattering like glass. "Kumatora! Fire!" she yelled. Kumatora grinned.

"PK FIRE OMEGA!" both girls yelled, two strong jets of fire engulfing the being. "Did we get it?" Ana asked.

"It's never that easy," Kumatora muttered as the fire burned out, the silhouette still there. It floated down, letting the group take a closer look at it. It seemed to be burned, even if it was just a little. "Even if I wished it was," she said. "PK Defense Down Alpha!"

"Look! Giegue's coming!" Ana yelled, pointing off to their left. "We might get some more support," she said, surprised that she had said that. "It's so strange," she whispered to herself. "Giegue's helping us, but why?"

"Keep your guard up!" Lloyd yelled. "He might attack us!"

"You don't have to tell me that!" Kumatora yelled back. The silhouette glanced at the approaching Giegue, and it slowly raised its arm. "Stop that thing!"

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Ninten said to himself. He felt himself flat on his back as he opened his eyes. He sat up, looking around. "W-What the hell?!" Ninten looked around, standing up. He was in a strange land, it was dark, no real visible light source from anywhere. He was standing on top of a floating piece of land covered in grass. Everywhere else, pieces of land with buildings, trees, benches, houses, and playgrounds floated everywhere.<p>

"This is..." he looked down at the edge, seeing nothing but a black abyss, which he could guess led to nowhere.

He gulped. "NINTEN!" he heard someone call from above. He looked up, seeing Jeff wave from an 'island' floating across the sky, like a cloud. "I'll be down there!" Jeff walked to the edge of the island.

"What are you doing?" Ninten called out. Jeff took a deep breath, and jumped.

"_**JEFF!**_"


	28. Arc 6: Splitting Up Part 3

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Arc 6:**

**Splitting Up**

**Part 3**

* * *

><p>"Jeff...what the hell...?" was all Ninten could say as Jeff slowly floated down to his island. "How did you do that?!" Jeff shrugged.<p>

"I wish I knew myself," he said, looking around. "I don't think things like logic and common sense have a place here. Look at this! The ground is floating in thin air!" he yelled, angrily stomping on the ground. "Sorry, but I don't like it when things don't make sense." Jeff let out a sigh. "It happened a lot in my adventure..."

"I can imagine," said Ninten, remembering all those ropes with eyes he had fought. "If it was anything like mine..." he shook his head. "But, where are Paula and Poo?"

"That what I've been trying to figure out myself." Jeff looked down, seeing more islands below them. "Well, guess we're going island-hopping," he said, taking a deep breath and backing up. "Ready?" Ninten gulped, and nodded. "Let's go!" Both boys got a running start and jumped. Ninten gasped as he fell.

"We're floating..." he said.

"Incorrect, we're just falling much slower-Ninten?" Jeff said as Ninten began to rise. "What? B-But..." he shook hi head. "Trying to make sense of this will just give me a headache," he said as he landed on another island.

Ninten laughed as he spun in the air. "It's like swimming!" he called out to Jeff. He said, doing backstrokes. Jeff rolled his eyes and jumped up, noticing that he wasn't falling down.

"No gravity?" he muttered. "No, how was I able to fall? Time to test this..." Jeff thought about falling, and landing on the island. He felt himself suddenly land on the island. "So, this place can be bent by thoughts...?"

"It reminds me of Magicant," Ninten said, 'swimming' over to Jeff. "So _this_ is what it's like to be Superman."

"'Magicant'? I think I've heard that name before..." Wait, Ness mentioned it before. "Magicant was the place were Ness went!" Jeff realized. "Ninten!" Ninten looked down from where he floated. "How do you know about that place? Magicant?"

"I've been there before!" Ninten yelled back. "How do _you_ know about it?"

"Ness has been there before."

"Impossible," Ninten said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Magicant disappeared, probably before he was even born," he said, shaking his head. "The truth," he said sternly.

"But, it's the truth! He said he visited Magicant, a world inside his-"

"_His?_" Ninten echoed. "But, there's more than one then. But, does that mean that everyone has one?"

"What do you mean? Magicant was a world inside his mind."

"Magicant was also a world inside Maria, my great-grandmother's mind. But, what's this place? A Magicant?"

Jeff thought for a moment. "A Magicant inside Porky's mind maybe? That would explain why nothing makes any sense. He's got the mentality of a spoiled brat, so a place like this, where thoughts can be a reality, and a dark abyss threatening to swallow anyone whole, it's perfect for him. A child's playground, twisted."

Ninten looked around. "I don't think so, wouldn't it be a bit more...pig-like? Like those ships?"

"Good point, but what else could it be?"

"Jeff?" a feminine voice called out. "Ninten?"

"Huh?" Jeff looked up. "Paula?" he called out. He saw Paula's head stick out from a cloud. She waved.

"Jeff, we're up here! Poo's with me," sure enough, Poo stuck his head out.

"Just jump!"

Paula raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Jeff cupped his hands around his mouth. "Trust me! Just jump!" Paula glanced at Poo.

Poo closed his eyes. "I trust Jeff," he said, opening his eyes and jumping off the island. Poo let out a gasp, seeing that he didn't immediately fall. Paula also gasped. Poo was falling much slower than he would on earth.

"What...?" she whispered.

"This place is weird," Ninten whispered into Paula's ear. Paula jumped, falling to the ground. "N-Ninten?! You're flying!" Ninten nodded, doing a flip in mid-air.

"I told you," he said, waggling his finger. "This place is weird, but pretty fun."

Paula nodded, but still looked a little nervous and unsure. "Come on, don't be scared." Paula nodded, taking a deep breath and jumped, screaming with her eyes closed. "You're not even falling that fast," Paula opened her eyes, realizing she was slowly floating down. She let out a breath of relief.

"But," she began. "This is pretty slow." Suddenly, Paula began to plummet down onto the ground. "Aaaaaahhhh!" she screamed, closing her eyes. "I don't wanna fall!" she cried. She stopped in mid-air, only a few feet from the ground. She was breathing heavily, her heart just now managing to calm itself now. "What was that?!" she yelled.

Jeff adjusted his glasses. "This place, it twist itself to a person's desires, or at least, that's what I've managed to piece together. I could be wrong, and something may be toying with us," Jeff looked around, narrowing his eyes. "I wouldn't put is past anything we've encountered so far."

Paula tried to calm herself down, taking deep breaths. "All right...all right, I want to be on the ground now," she said, suddenly falling down. "Ow...well, at least I'm down," she said with a laugh. "What is this place?" Paula looked around. She closed her eyes. "I'm going to try and find Ness."

Jeff nodded. "Ninten? Poo? Can you sense someone using your PSI powers?" Poo nodded, closing his eyes, trying to sense Ness. Ninten shrugged.

"I dunno, never tried it before," Ninten said, looking around. "Hell, I'm better at just beating things until they stop moving. That's my specialty. I only got an offensive PSI attack recently."

Jeff shook his head. "Fine, whatever. Just let the professionals do the work." Ninten huffed, looking away.

"Right, whatever, I'll search for Ness the old-fashioned way!" he boasted. "With my eyes!" he said, cupping his hands around his eyes, like he was using binoculars. "I'll find them, just you wait," Jeff rolled his eyes, an amused smile on his face.

"I think I found him!" Paula said a few moments later. "It's like he's asleep. And I can also feel Porky nearby. They're bot unconscious!" Jeff nodded.

"This is our chance, then! Porky's out cold, so Ness is safe," he said with a classic mad scientist's grin, although this time it was unintentional. "Well Paula? Where are they?"

"Over there," Poo said, pointing below. "They're under us, and the island their in is floating away."

"Then let's go!" Ninten yelled, jumping off, disappearing underneath their own island.

Poo nodded. He took several steps backwards and got a running start. He jumped high in the air. "I will prove my courage!" Poo declared, falling at amazing speeds, passing Ninten.

Jeff grabbed his laser gun. He ran up to the edge and jumped. "Let's go Paula!" Paula nodded, walking over to the edge before hearing a loud scream.

"Jeff?!" Paula cried, seeing something drag Jeff off to another island. "Ninten, Poo!"

"I'm going!" Ninten yelled, grabbing his bat as he flew over to the creature. "Paula, let's go!" Poo followed right behind him, the Sword of King in his hand.

"Help!" Jeff said, taking a good look at the creature that had grabbed him. "What...?" he uttered. It was a thin, alien-like creature, with tendrils instead of arms and legs. Several of them. The tendrils wrapped themselves around Jeff's neck. Jeff stared at the creature's red eyes, trying to wrestle the tendrils off his neck.

"Pk Thunder Alpha!" Poo called, striking the creature's back, letting go of Jeff. Jeff kicked the creature with both legs, using it to propel away from the creature. He looked around, trying to spot where he let go of his laser gun.

"We'll cover you," Ninten yelled, flying towards the creature. "Pk Powershield!" he said with a wide grin.

* * *

><p>Lucas dodged a large ice shard, almost as big as he was. <em>'Why can't I use Pk Love Sigma anymore?'<em>

"Pk Love Omega!" he cast, a pink ball of psychic energy appearing in his hand. "Take this!" he threw the pink ball at the silhouette. The silhouette merely smacked the ball towards Giegue, creating a large explosion. Lucas let out a gasp.

When the smoke cleared, Giegue looked unaffected. "Pk Fire Omega," Giegue cast, engulfing the silhouette in flames.

Kumatora grinned, seeing an opportunity. "Pk Fire Omega! Join in, Ana!" Kumatora cried as a jet of fire shot out of her fingertips once again. Ana nodded.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. "Pk Fire Omega!" Ana cast, another jet of fire enlarging the flames surrounding the silhouette. The silhouette lowered onto the ground, still covered in flames. "I can't see it!" Ana said, squinting her eyes. "Is it over?"

"Who cares?!" Kumatora yelled. "Keep attacking! It might not be enough!"

"RIGHT!" everyone yelled.


	29. Arc 6: Splitting Up Part 4

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Arc 6**

**Splittin' Up**

**Part 4**

* * *

><p>"Pk Love Omega!" Lucas cast, launching another pink ball of PSI energy at the smoke, blasting the silhouette.<p>

"Pk Beam Gamma," Ana cast, shooting a strong, yellow beam, at the column of smoke. She heard the beam hit something. She continued to fire the beam, never stopping.

"Pk Thunder Omega!" Kumatora said, four bolt of lightning striking the the being in the smoke as large icicles appeared from the ground as the smoke cleared. The silhouette was raised by an icicle throught its chest. It twitched from the electricity. It's arm was broken, twisted at an angle. "DAMN IT!" Kumatora cried. "PK STARSTORM!"

Several meteors of pure PSI energy appeared above the silhouette, crashing into the ground. Everyone was nearly blown away by the explosion. There was now a crater where the silhoutte was. Kumatora fell to her knees, gasping. "Damn...I'm nearly out of PSI energy. Is it done for?"

A ball of PSI energy suddenly flew into the air, spinning around and making a beeline towards Kumatora. "PK PSI SHIELD!" Ana cast, a shield appeared around Kumatora. The ball struck, creating a large explosion that blew away Lucas. Kumatora was still rooted to the spot while Ana nearly fell to her knees, trying to maintain the shield.

"...I'll take that as a no..." Kumatora said, swearing under her breath.

"The hot spring!" Lucas cried, standing up. "Kumatora, go to the hot springs to regain your PSI energy," Kumatora glared at him, gritting his teeth. She couldn't do much without her PSI energy.

"Damn it...I hate it when you're right," Kumatora threw ran off. "Don't die on me! I'll be right back!"

Lucas nodded, facing the silhouette again. "Pk Defense Up Omega," he cast.

"Lloyd!" Teddy screamed, running towards the hole, katana on hand. "Cover me while I kick that thing's ass!"

Ana groaned, standing up again. "Pk Powershield!" she cast around Teddy. The silhouette floated out of the crated, just in to be impaled by Teddy's katana. "Aren't you supposed to swing it?" Ana called out. Teddy just grinned.

"Works the same," Teddy quickly jumped back as a Lloyd shot the silhouette with his airgun. The silhouette turned to face Lloyd, a fireball in its hands. "Damn it, look out!"

"Pk PSI Shield Alpha!" Lucas quickly cast around Lloyd. Flint rushed at the silhouette from behind, delivering a swift kick to the side of its head while it threw the fireball at Llody. The shield protected the boy, but still blew him back.

The silhouette fell to the ground, kneeling. It gritted its teeth, suddenly standing up and throwing a fireball at Flint. Flint was thrown onto the ground, his shirt had caught on fire, and he had burns marks all over. "Father!" Lucas cried. "Ana, can you-?"

Ana was already casting a Pk Freeze.

* * *

><p>The creature cast Pk Thunder, but it bounced off Ninten's shield, right back at it. "Idiot," Ninten said, grin widening as he brandished his baseball bat, striking the side of its head. "Hehehe," Ninten raised his bat again, and brought it down. He let out a gasp. The creature raised its arm, creating a shield around itself. "Paula! Do you have-AAAHHH!" Ninten felt his head begin to hurt. It was as if something was trying to split it apart from the inside.<p>

"Ninten!" Paula took a deep breath, walking back a few steps. "Here we go..." she ran forward, shutting her eyes, jumping off. "Please don't fall, please don't fall, please don't fall..." she said to herself. She opened her eyes, seeing herself just floating down gently. "Pk Thunder Gamma!" Paula said, shooting three bolts of lightning at the creature. The creature was hit by them, backing away. "Ninten, are you all right?!" Ninten shook his head.

He grinned. "I will be," he said under his breath. "ONCE I BEAT THIS THING AND LEVEL UP!" he suddenly yelled. "PK TECHNO OMEGA!" Wave after wave of neon-colored PSI energy struck the creature, blowing it away. The creature crashed onto the side of an island. "Hey, Jeff, Poo!"

"Hang on!" Jeff said, floating up, very...very...slowly. "Why can't I be faster than this...?"

Suddenly Poo rushed past him, brandishing his sword. "Pk Thunder Alpha," Poo said, shooting the creature with lightning, making it crash through it. It floated back, almost panicking, before a PSI shield suddenly appearing around it. Poo narrowed his eyes, rushing towards it. "Ninten, let's strike with all of our might."

Ninten nodded, floating right behind Poo.

"Pk Offense Up Omega," Paula cast before closing her eyes and concentrating. "Ness, can you hear me? Where are you?"

_'...ua...'_

"Ness?!"

_'I'm...'_

"Ness, where are you?"

_..._

* * *

><p>Kumatora ran through the woods. She had already gotten her PSI energy restored by the hot spring. Almost there, almost through the woods. She ran out of the Sunshine One, jumping back as a large ice shard pierced the ground in front of her. "What the hell?!" she ran towards the battlefield, seeing the silhouette rise up, unleashing a large ball of PSI energy towards the Dark Dragon. It exploded before it reached the dragon, however.<p>

"Stop that creature!" Lucas exclaimed. "Pk Love Omega," he cast, throwing it at the silhouette. It moved to the left, and the attack missed.

"Pk Paralysis Alpha," Ana cast, a weak wave of paralyzing PSI energy heading at the creature from her hands. It seemed to hit. "Is it...?"

"Pk Freeze Alpha!" Kumatora cast. "Let's see," the silhoutte lazily moved to the right, dodging the icicle. "It's not paralyzed yet," she said, "Pk Thunder Omega!" Several bolts of lightning struck the silhouette as Giegue did the same. A cloud of smoke surrounded it as the attacks hit it. When it cleared, it was uninjured. "Damn it," she glared at the dragon above. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE IF YOU WON'T EVEN HELP?!"

The dragon's eyes closed. "What is it doing?" Lucas said, closing his eyes as well, trying to read the dragon's mind. He didn't have much experience, but if he could hear the thoughts of animals with no effort, maybe he could at least hear something from the Dark Dragon.

Lucas fell back, landing on his back as if he was punched. "W-What?!" he looked up, staring fearfully at the Dark Dragon. Kumatora grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him back as a large fireball was thrown in their direction. She pulled him to his feet, and they ran away from it. The fireball hit the ground where they once stood, and the resulting explosion threw them on the ground. "Ow..." Lucas was a bit burned.

Kumatora stood up, looking a bit singed. "Hey, throw up a Refresh," she said, pulling him up to his feet by his shirt again. "Come on, Lucas, we gotta keep on going!"

Teddy raised his katana, side-stepping and dodging a lightning bolt. "PK POWERSHIELD!" Ana cast, blocking another fireball and reflecting it back to the silhouette.

"When will this end?" Lucas mumbled, concentrating. "PK REFRESH!" A refreshing sensation bathed the team. Lucas looked up. "Dark Dragon, what's wrong?" he closed his eyes again, concentrating.

* * *

><p><em>"What's wrong?" Lucas asked. All he saw was darkness. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't hear or smell anything, but he could feel the warm presence of the Dark Dragon. It felt...like home." "Dark Dragon..."<em>

_"I am torn."_

_"Why?"_

_"That creature...I can feel its emotions."_

_"Really? What is it?"_

_"That creature, it's mind is true sanity."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Like a machine, it barely feels like a normal creature. All it does is thinking of a world of order."_

_"Order?"_

_"No free will. A world of silence."_

_"What?"_

_"I will show you."_

* * *

><p>Lucas found himself in the center of Tazmilly village, the villagers wondering around, all with blank expressions on their faces. Lucas looked around. No one had a smile or a frown on their faces. They went along with their daily routines like the machines at the factories he had worked at. No one payed him any mind.<p>

Lucas walked over to the beach, seeing Nana sit on the by the shore, letting the waves splash her feet. "Nana...?" Lucas asked, but she didn't answer. "Nana," he tried again. Her expression was blank too. Lucas walked into the Sunshine woods, seeing animals sitting or lying on the floor, doing nothing, not even acknowledging him. When he arrived at the hot spring, it was drained, and the sign was blank.

There was a bird lying down the floor on its back. Lucas closed his eyes, trying to read its thoughts.

There was nothing.

Lucas began to panic, and sprinted to Tazmilly village, seeing the villagers continue to work or 'talk'. They were just opening their mouths over and over again, but no sound came out. He concentrated, closing his eyes and gritted his teeth from the effort, trying to read or even just detect a thought from any one of them.

He couldn't find anything. Everything was quiet.

Lucas sat down, hugging his knees. "I don't want this..." he muttered to himself. Everyone walked right past him, ignoring him completely.

Everything was silent.

* * *

><p><em>A world where no one is injured.<em>

_Where everyone doesn't have to feel pain._

_No more chaos._

_No more tragedies._

_Just lie down, and live._

_That's all you need, isn't it, Lucas?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.<strong>


	30. Arc 6: Splitting Up Part 5

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Chapter 30**

**Arc 6: Splittin' Up Part 5**

**This should be without saying, for a while now, but "Pk Techno", Ninten's move, was taken from PSIPaula's Insane Earthbound Adventures. This should have gone without saying, but I should have given her credit at the very first chapter I included it in. Go check her out. She can be found in DeviantArt and Youtube. She deserves a bunch more views and likes. She's hilarious.**

**Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS! We have reached over 60 reviews! I really appreciate it, thank you again, and for your patience.**

* * *

><p>"Lucas!" Flint called out, grabbing his son's lifeless body and pulling him away as shards of ice sprouted from the ground. "Come on, hurry up and wake up," he whispered, carrying him piggy-back style.<p>

"Pk Powershield," Ana cast, a shield appearing around the father and son duo. "Pk-!" A shield suddenly appeared around her, just in time as a large fireball struck. The shield broke, and Ana was thrown back onto the ground, unconscious.

"Ana!" Lloyd ran over to her, only to be struck by a deflected lightning bolt from Giegue. He fell to his knees, panting. Lloyd fell on his side, he hadn't fainted, but he couldn't keep going for now. "I can't..." he whispered. "Mom, dad..."

Duster jumped to the side, wincing in pain, to dodge a fireball. Boney stood next to him, shivering but all right. "We're not going to last much longer." Giegue rushed at the silhouette, surrounding itself in PSI energy. The silhouette moved the side, only to howl in pain due to a Pk Thunder from Kumatora.

Giegue rushed at it again, grabbing its throat with its tendril like hands. The silhouette was set aflame, and Giegue let it drop to the ground as it screamed in pain. "Pk Fire Omega," both the alien and the princess unleashed jets of flames upon it. Soon after, even after Giegue stopped, Kumatora continued doing so, until she was completely out of PSI energy.

Wiping sweat off her brow, she walked over to Ana, until a bolt of lightning struck her, and she collapsed. "Kumatora!" The silhouette arose, and it fired another bolt of lightning at Duster. The handicapped thief managed to dodge it. "Boney, let's go!" A bark of assurance followed.

"I'll make you pay," Teddy said under his breath, running at the silhouette. All three rushed at the silhouette, while Giegue prepared a Pk Rockin'.

* * *

><p>"Get back here, I'm not done with you!" Ninten called out, hopping from island to island like a twisted game of hopscotch, Poo right behind him. "I guess we lost it," Ninten said, looking around. "See it anywhere?"<p>

Poo shook his head, an emotionless look on his face. Ninten sighed, putting two fingers to his temple. "Pk Telekinesis," he muttered, trying to find the creature's mind. "OW!" Ninten said, dropping his bat and clutching his head. "Ugh..." he stumbled. "What was that?"

"What is wrong?" Poo asked.

"I tried reading its mind and look for it, and...it was like watching the history of the world in fast forward."

"Did you see its memories?"

Ninten shook his head. "No, that shouldn't happen. I can read minds, but not memories." he pointed left. "There, I think it's there."

"I'll go. Stay and direct me from here." Poo jumped from the island, flying and looking around. "Where is it...?" Poo looked up, letting out a gasp. "Pk Thunder Omega!" he cast, lightning bolts striking the other ones heading towards him. "Ninten, it's-!" A dark could enveloped Poo. "I can't see!"

Ninten jumped forward, floating towards the battle. "PK TECHNO OMEGA!" he yelled, firing at a random direction.

* * *

><p>Paula jumped through the air, looking around. "Ness!" she called out. "Ness, where are you?" Jeff lazily floated right behind her. "Jeff, see anything?"<p>

Jeff shook his head. "Are you sure he's here? Shouldn't we be helping Poo and Ninten? That thing is the biggest threat right now. Ness can wait."

Paula sighed. "I can sense a faint PSI presence, but..." she closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. "I think I-!"

"THAT WAY!"

"Right."

"Ninten?" Jeff said, looking up, seeing the creature heading straight towards them. "Paula, it's own its way," he took aim. "Paula?"

* * *

><p>Lucas' eyes opened, and found himself being carried by his father. "Dad...? Dad, let me go!" Lucas said, fully waking up. He looked around. "I need..." Flint stopped in his tracks, letting his son down.<p>

"Lucas!" Relief was evident in his eyes. "You're all right." Lucas nodded, but let out a gasp, seeing his unconscious friends.

"Pk Healing-"

"Lucas!" Duster yelled out. "It's aiming for you!" A large, blazing fireball was heading straight for the father and son.

"Pk PSI Counter," Lucas cast, the fireball bounced back to the silhouette. It struck, causing a large explosion. The silhouette floated downwards, staring intently at Lucas, almost glaring at him.

"Get out of my way," it said in a distorted voice. Its voice was of several men, woman, and children mixed together. "You don't understand, weakling."

"Pk Love Omega!" Lucas cast, throwing the pink ball of energy at the creature. "Why do you want that world?" he demanded. The silhouette put up a shield around it, but was blown back the force of the explosion. "That world..." he shook his head. "I won't-!" he suddenly found himself being lifted up into the air, one of the silhouette's hands around his throat.

"I will kill you." It simply stated, no emotion in its voice/voices. It wasn't a threat. It wasn't a promise. It was a fact. "In order to truly kill the Dark Dragon, the one whose heart it passed it on to must die as well." Lucas raised his palm, right in the silhouette's face.

"P-P-Pk-!" he yelled out in pain as he was shocked. "Pk Love!" Lucas managed to choke out, the Pk Love was small however, about as big as his hand. It struck the silhouette in its face, barely exploding. The silhouette let go of him, screaming out in pain.

"That_ thing!_ That Dark Dragon!" It yelled out, glaring up at the gigantic dragon. Lucas fell to the ground, screaming.

"LUCAS!"

* * *

><p>"Pk Rockin' Omega!" The creature was blown backwards into another island, a cloud of dust settling on where it was. "Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long," Jeff and Paula looked to the side, seeing Ness on an island floating towards them, and unconscious Porky next to him. He waved at them. "Let's get out of here!"<p>

"Ness!" All four of his friends cried out, floating towards him at. "Ness, I was so worried," Paula said, pulling him in for a hug. "Where were you?!"

Ness let out a soft chuckle. "I've been better, but," his face turned grim. "It's that thing. That creature. I saw inside its mind. I could see why its doing this."

"What do you mean?" Ninten asked.

"It's a part of the silhouette," he explained. "And I saw a glimpse of what it wants," he turned to Ninten. "Everyone else is fighting another part of it, right?" Ninten nodded. "Right, come on. We need to give them a hand."

Ninten's grin appeared again. "Pk 4th D-Slip time! Let's go." he said. "Everyone get in a straight line. Keep all hands and feet in the vehicle, and knowing my luck, we'll probably trip and fall, so...yeah, prepare for impact!"

* * *

><p>Pippi walked down the forest path, before something sped past her, blowing her hair out of place. With a blink, she looked to the left, and she gasped. "Ninten?!" she cried out, smiling brightly. "Oh my gosh, you're here!" Pippi ran over to the pile of heroes, all of them disoriented or at the very least, a little injured "Wow, you make good entrances!"<p>

Ninten stood up, casting a Pk Lifeup. "Ugh, man, maybe I should practice..." he rubbed the back of his head. "Pippi?" Ninten turned around. "What are you doing here?!"

Pippi pointed to the Save Frog right next to her. "That talking frog..." she stopped, feeling quite stupid for doing this. "Uh, yeah, that-"

Ninten grabbed it. "It's you! What the hell are you doing, getting Pippi involved in something like this?!" his grip on the frog tightened. "I should smash you to bits with my baseball bat."

"Ninten!" Ness said, a stern look on his face. "We can't waste time here." Ninten glanced at Ness, an annoyed look on his face.

"Fine."

"We gotta help out Lucas."

"There are still people here," Jeff pointed out, "what do we do about them? We can't just leave them here."

"Pk Hypnosis Omega!" Ness said, putting two fingers to his temples, looking directly at the villagers of Tazmilly. Several of them began to yawn, their eyelids dropping. They fell to the ground, asleep. "Problem solved."

"Ness, are you sure-"

"If we win, we can just wake them up. If we lose...well, they'll be asleep." Everyone stayed silent at that.


	31. Arc 6: World of Chaos

**Of Psychic Powers and Baseball Bats**

**Chapter 31**

**Arc 7**

**A World of Chaos**

**Part 1**

* * *

><p>Lucas continued to fall. His heart was racing, and he couldn't think straight. "P-P-Pk-!" he said out loud. What could he do? Could Shield or Counter protect him? Might as well try... "PK SHIELD ALPHA!" A yellow shield of octagons surrounded Lucas as he crashed into the ground. A small crater surrounded him, and he felt like he'd been tackled by the Ultimate Chimera.<p>

"Lucas, get up!" Duster voice called out, pulling him up. "Quick, heal yourself!" he said with a tone of urgency. Everything was fuzzy to Lucas, he couldn't concentrate. "Lucas, come on," Duster dragged him away. "Stand up!"

Flint sprinted over, lifting up Lucas. "Help me, Duster," he said. Duster nodded. Each of them lend Lucas a shoulder, helping him walk away. "Stay conscious Lucas," Flint pleaded. Lucas tried to nod, but his head still hurt.

"It's over," the silhouette said, throwing a large fireball at the three. Duster looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened.

"RUN! RUN FASTER!" Duster screamed. He limped as fast as he could, managing to keep up with Flint and Lucas. "A fireball's heading right towards us!"

"PK PSI SHIELD OMEGA!" A PSI shield appeared around the three. The fireball struck. The explosion blew the trio to the ground, but they were alive. Duster sat up. His clothes were a little burned, and he ached all over, but he was all right.

"Sorry we're late!" Ninten called out, running past Duster. "PK TECHNO OMEGA!" Wave after wave of PSI energy was thrown at the silhouette. Ninten continued to spam his attack. "I'm out," he said, breathing heavily. The silhouette floated down, landing firmly on its two feet. Ninten took his bat out. "I'll just have to beat this thing to death," he said, narrowing his eyes at his unconscious friends. "I have to teach him a lesson."

Ness stood besides Ninten. "I'll help you out," he said with a smile.

"Master Ness," Poo began, "aren't you going to help restore the others back to health?" Poo asked. His hands glowed with a warm blue aura. "Shouldn't we go and heal them? Paula and Jeff wouldn't be best to fight the silhouette."

"Right, okay," Ness said, frowning a little. "Let's go," Poo and Ness ran towards the others. The silhouette let them walk past it. The silhouette floated back towards the ground. "It's not attacking," he whispered. "Why do you think so?"

Poo nodded. "Strange," the prince said, kneeling next to Ana. "Pk Healing Omega," he said. The blue glow spread over Ana's body, and she began to stir. "Wake up."

Ness walked over to Lloyd. "The battle's not over yet," he said, reviving the boy again. "Welcome back to the land of the living," Ness said with a small smile.

"Oh...Ninten!" Ana said, standing up and running over to him, enveloping him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Eventually, everyone was at full health, ready to fight. "It's just waiting," Paula said, fidgeting with her dress nervously. "And just staring at us." Jess nodded, adjusting his glasses.

"I don't believe it thinks much of us. At least individually."

Ness didn't seem to mind. "Don't worry. We won't lose this time," he said with a happy look on his face. "We have everyone else with us, and we're not being taken by surprise." He glanced at Lucas and Ninten who stood on both sides of him. Everyone else stood behind them. "Here's the plan, Lucas, shields up. Ninten, use as many buffs as you can. I'll head straight at him with Poo, and anyone else who wants to charge in," he whispered.

Ninten nodded with a scowl on his face. "Right."

Lucas nodded, looking determined. "I understand."

"GO!" Ness called out, rushing at it with his bat out. Flint, Teddy, Poo, and Duster followed right behind him.

"Pk Shield Omega!" said Lucas, shields appearing around everyone.

"Pk Offense Up Beta," Ninten cast. "Pk Defense Up Beta, Pk Quick Up." Kumatora grinned running towards the figure, PSI energy surrounding her clenched fists.

"Pk Defense Down," Kumatora cast, circling the figure. Poo approached the silhouette and raised his sword, slashing downwards at the creature. It swayed to the right, dodging it. Teddy came up behind him, swinging diagonally, slashing it across its chest. It rose a few inches in the air and flew back.

"Pk Freeze Omega," it's side was then struck by a series of ice shards from Kumatora. Several of them stuck out on its arm and temple. It glanced at her, its eyes narrowing. Kumatora just smirked at it. "Gotcha," she said as a jet of fire engulfed the silhouette; courtesy or Paula and Ana. It flew backwards, only to be struck by a double Pk Thunder from Giegue and Poo.

The silhouette rose into the air, glaring at the group. It raised its arm. An orb of energy appeared above it. "I had quite a bit of fun with this, but this has to end," it said, throwing it on the ground.

There was a bright flash, and Lucas was knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p>Lucas opened his eyes, rubbing his head. He looked around, seeing nothing but just white sand everywhere. "Dad?" he called out. "Duster? Boney? Kumatora?" he stood up, looking around. He walked around, seeing nothing for miles. "Heellloooooo?" he shouted again, panic in his voice. "Anyone?!"<p>

"It's over," Lucas turned around, jumping back. The silhouette stood there, grabbing him by the neck. "The Dark Dragon is dead, and the world is finally the silent utopia I have always wanted. The only thing that stands in my way, being of chaos." Lucas struggled, kicking its torso. He raised his arm.

"PK LOVE OMEGA!" he cried out, shooting the ball of PSI energy at the silhouette. It was blown back and Lucas fell face-first on the sand. He stood up and quickly threw another Pk Love. Another and another. "HEY!" he called out, looking around in a panic. Where was everyone?! His heart was racing. They can't all be dead...

_'Dark Dragon!'_ he thought,_ 'where are you?!'_

He couldn't feel anything. Where were they?

Where...

Where...

* * *

><p>The Dark Dragon fired a jet of flames at the silhouette, who managed to fly through it with no problem, a PSI shield around it. A blade of pure PSI energy formed around its arm as it rushed at the dragon. It slashed downwards at the face. The dragon reeled back. Its left eye was hit. It let out a roar of anger and pain. "Lucas, wake up." Flint said, shaking his son a bit.<p>

"Pk Thunder Omega!" Kumatora cast, the lightning bolt flying upwards, but stopped before it could reach even halfway towards the dragon. "Damn it, I can't reach!"

"There's no way we can help it," Duster said with a grim look on his face. "It's way too high in the air. Unless we sprout wings and fly. Or do you have a PSI attack that can reach up there?" he said, glancing at Ness and Ninten, kicking some dirt up.

"So we're just sitting ducks!" Ninten said, summarizing everyone's feelings. They watched as an energy ball of PSI struck the dragon's closed eye.

"NINTEN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Not gonna bother giving an excuse.<strong>


End file.
